Porque te amo
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Después de un accidente, Rick es el hombre más feliz sin saber que con eso está haciendo sufrir a su mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Porque te amo

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Porque te amo

"¡Rick!" – Gritó la Capitana Hayes al ver en la pantalla cómo el Skull 1 caía en picada con humo saliendo de su ala izquierda.

"Lisa, vete, yo me hago cargo." – Le ordenó Claudia mientras entraba al puente de operaciones después de que Sammy le comunicara lo sucedido.

"Gracias" – Fue lo único que dijo la joven capitana casi en un suspiro antes de salir corriendo del lugar y dirigirse al hospital al que llevarían a Rick después de que el escuadrón de rescate lo encontrara.

Después de media hora de espera, Lisa vio cómo entraba una camilla a toda prisa por la puerta de emergencias. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver al moreno tendido en la camilla con el rostro lleno de sangre.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió corriendo a su lado y lo tomó de su mano. A pesar de que las enfermeras trataron de alejarla no lo consiguieron.

"Rick, vas a estar bien. Tienes que estar bien." – Le decía mientras caminaba a su lado hasta la sala de revisión, donde le cerraron la puerta sin dejarla entrar.

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Rick, su Rick estaba en ese hospital, herido. No sabía que hacer, o que pensar. Sólo pedía al cielo que sus heridas no fueran graves, y que se recuperara pronto.

Tres horas después el doctor salió para informarle que Rick estaba estable. Tenía una contusión en la cabeza, un brazo quebrado, y varios raspones, pero nada que pusiera su vida en peligro. Lisa casi se abraza del doctor de la emoción. El médico dejó que la joven entrara al cuarto, aunque le advirtió que estaba sedado, y que así estaría por varias horas.

Lisa entró a su habitación, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo postrado en la cama. Se acercó lentamente y depositó un leve beso sobre su cabeza vendada.

"Minmei" – Dijo Rick en un suspiro. Lisa únicamente cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas acumuladas encontraran la salida en sus ojos, y se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir que el aire le faltaba.

"Es ella quien siempre está en tu mente. ¿No es así Rick?" – Pensó la mujer mientras oía como el piloto repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la cantante. – "No te preocupes Rick. Tu sueño va a hacerse realidad. Cuando abras los ojos, frente a ti estará la mujer a la que amas." – Le confesó mientras depositaba en sus labios un beso. Dejó la habitación lentamente. Decidida. Tendría que hacerlo. Rick iba a ser feliz aunque a ella se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Lisa caminó sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato. La voz de Rick repitiendo el nombre de la cantante resonando en su cabeza.

"¿De qué me sirve esforzarme tanto para que notes lo mucho que te amo? Tú nunca lo notarás. Tú sólo tienes ojos para ella, esa chiquilla que se ganó tu corazón y que nunca podrás olvidar. Aunque algún día tú te resignaras a que ella nunca se fijará en ti y me dieras una oportunidad, ella siempre estaría entre nosotros. Yo no podría vivir así Rick, siempre temiendo que en cuanto ella aparezca tu corras a sus brazos." – Pensaba la oficial mientras seguía caminando.

Entonces, como si fuera cosa del destino Lisa se encontró frente una gran pantalla y vio la imagen de Minmei.

"La señorita Minmei se encuentra de visita en Nueva Macross firmando autógrafos en el restaurant _Food Castle_" – Decía el reportero mientras a sus espaldas se veía a la jovencita rodeada de gente.

"¿Cómo no vas a amarla Rick? Si ella es todo lo que un hombre desea tener. Es hermosa, talentosa, joven . . ." – Lisa ya no quiso pensar más. Limpió sus lágrimas y se dirigió al restaurant donde se encontraba la jovencita.

& & & &

"¿Para quién es el autógrafo?" – Preguntó Minmei sin voltear a ver a la persona frente a ella. La melodía de _To Be In Love_ se escuchaba de fondo.

"La verdad no vengo por un autógrafo, Señorita Minmei, vengo a hablar con usted sobre cierto piloto que usted conoce." – Le confesó la capitana después de haber esperado media hora en fila para hablar con ella.

"¡Capitana Hayes! ¿Le sucede algo a Rick?" – Cuestionó la joven levantándose de golpe de su lugar. Eso fue lo que hizo que Lisa se decidiera aún más a hablar con ella. Su reacción lo había dicho todo. Ella también amaba a Rick.

"¿Me darías unos minutos?"

Minmei tomó a Lisa de la mano y se dirigió al saloncito privado del lugar ante el reclamo de su primo Kyle, a quien no le quedó más remedio que sacar una caja con fotos previamente autografiadas de Minmei.

"Señorita Minmei, quiero que me escuche con atención, y por favor no me diga nada hasta que termine de hablar." – Minmei asintió con la cabeza. Por lo que Lisa continuó. – "Hoy Rick salió en un patrullaje de rutina, y se encontró con unos rebeldes Zentraedi. Rick se aventuró más de lo que debía y su avión fue derribado." – Minmei quiso hablar, pero Lisa la interrumpió. – "El Capitán Hunter acaba de ser ingresado al Hospital. Su médico me informó que tuvo una contusión en la cabeza y un brazo quebrado, pero que estará bien. Cuando lo dejé estaba sedado. . . ,Minmei, lo único que hace en su estado es pronunciar su nombre. Sé que a él le dará mucho gusto verla ahí cuando despierte. Eso le dará ánimos para salir adelante . . . Señorita Minmei . . . Rick la ama." – Dijo Lisa finalmente sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

"Rick me ama." – Susurró Minmei. – "¿Usted cómo lo sabe?"

"Rick y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. El me habla constantemente de usted. Esto no es algo de ahora, él la ama desde que la conoció, y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, él no ha podido olvidarla. Yo diría que él nunca podrá ser totalmente feliz, si no está usted a su lado. . . El se merece una oportunidad con usted."

"¿Podría llevarme con él?"

"Claro, pero con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Qué nunca le diga que yo le conté esto. Por favor."

"Está bien"

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después las dos mujeres se encontraban frente al cuarto del joven herido. Minmei entró a la habitación y Lisa fue testigo de cómo Rick abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mujer de sus sueños. Esa mujer por la que tantas veces había llorado en su hombro. Esa mujer que al fin estaba a su lado.

Lisa volvió a poner su máscara de mujer fuerte y salió del hospital con paso firme y rápido temiendo que en cualquier momento el torrente que sentía en sus ojos saliera sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Que seas feliz, Rick." – Pensaba Lisa mientras corría hasta su casa.

Continuará . . .

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de _Porque te amo_. Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque te amo

Porque te amo

Capítulo 2

"¿Qué tú hiciste que?" – Cuestionó Claudia a su amiga. Lisa estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de la morena, con la cara escondida entre sus manos. – "Pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque cuando entré a su cuarto y me acerqué a él, lo primero que hizo fue pronunciar su nombre. Porque él nunca podrá olvidarla . . . porque lo amo como a nadie y no soporto verlo sufrir por ella." – Claudia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse a su lado mientras la abrazaba para que de esa manera dejara descargar en ella un poco del dolor que su amiga sentía.

Estuvieron sentadas por mucho tiempo. Claudia se decía que una cosa era que Minmei hubiera aceptado ir a visitar a Rick, y otra muy distinta que iniciara una relación con él, después de todo ella era una chiquilla caprichosa que sólo se interesaba en su carrera. Quería decirle a su amiga que aun podría tener una esperanza, pero también sabía que sería más doloroso si Minmei decidía darle una oportunidad al piloto. Por mucho que le doliera decidió que dejaría que su amiga siguiera su vida sin Rick en ella. Al menos por el momento.

& & & &

Había pasado una semana desde que Rick fuera internado y por fin lo darían de alta. Estaba parado frente a la ventana pensando en lo mucho que había ocurrido durante su estadía en ese lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos a la primera persona que vio fue a Minmei. Fue a verlo todos los días al hospital, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, pues siempre estaba ocupada.

A pesar de su felicidad, había algo que le faltaba. Todos habían ido a verlo, excepto Lisa. Le había preguntado a Max, a Claudia, pero Max no sabía nada, y Claudia le dijo que Lisa había estado muy ocupada planeando nuevas maniobras para lograr que los Zentraedies rebeldes se entregaran pacificamente. El pensar que Lisa prefería estar en el trabajo que darle unos minutos le dolía. Después de todo él la consideraba su amiga y estaba seguro que ella lo veía de igual manera. Aunque tampoco podía enojarse con ella. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo obsesionada que Lisa era cuando de trabajo se trataba.

Max lo llevó a su casa y el joven piloto se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que tenía una semana fuera todo estaba en orden, incluso mejor de cómo lo había dejado. Sobre la mesita de centro encontró un pequeño ramo de flores muy parecido al que le había regalado Lisa cuando tuvo aquel accidente en el SDF-1.

Una vez que Max se fue, Rick tomó sus llaves y caminó lentamente las pocas calles que separaban su casa de la de Lisa. Tenía que verla, tenía que decirle. Ella había sido su paño de lágrimas, y era más que justo que supiera que ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Unos segundos después de que llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso a una sorprendida Lisa.

"¡Rick!" ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Realmente no esperaba encontrarse a Rick ahí.

"Tengo que venir casi arrastrándome a tu casa porque tu no te dignaste a visitarme ni una vez en el hospital. Creí que eras mi amiga, Capitana." – Habló el joven fingiendo molestia.

"Lo siento Rick, he estado ocupada, pero pasa, no te quedes afuera. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

"No te preocupes, Lisa. Claudia me contó que tienes mucho trabajo. . . . ¡Hay Lisa! Tengo que decírtelo porque si no reviento." – Dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa. – "¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!" – Lisa sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación. Lisa tomó el brazo de Rick y lo dirigió a la pequeña sala. Lo ayudó a sentar y se dirigió a la cocina por unos refrescos. Quería retardar lo más posible la noticia que Rick tenía que darle.

Una vez que Lisa regresó, depositó los refrescos sobre la mesita. Rick tomó una de las manos de Lisa con la mano que no estaba entablillada y la forzó a sentarse en el bordo de la mesita. Quedando ambos frente a frente.

"Lisa, te lo cuento porque tu has sido quien siempre me ha escuchado y me ha dado ánimos a seguir adelante. Eres mi mejor amiga." – Lisa sonrió mientras sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba. – "No se cómo Minmei se enteró de que estaba hospitalizado, pero fue a verme, y pues . . . ¡Ya somos novios! ¿Te imaginas Lisa? Yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y de repente, ella se presenta frente a mí y me dice que me ama, que no podría vivir si algo me pasara. ¡Estoy tan feliz!" – Dijo sin soltar la mano de Lisa.

"Me alegro por ti, Rick. Tu sueño se volvió realidad." – Habló Lisa sonriendo dulcemente. Nunca había visto a Rick tan feliz.

"Lisa, quiero que me hagas un favor." – Continuó Rick moviéndose en el sofá nerviosamente, sin soltar la mano de la mujer frente a él.

"¿Cuál?" – Cuestionó Lisa casi en un susurro.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un anillo para Minmei? Quiero pedirle matrimonio." – Le dijo Rick ilusionado.

"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?" – Contestó la mujer sin saber de donde había sacado fuerzas para pronunciar esas palabras.

"Creo que ya he esperado demasiado tiempo. ¿No quieres ayudarme?" – Cuestionó Rick cambiando su cara de una de alegría a una de verdadera preocupación.

"Claro que no, tontito. Yo te voy a ayudar." – Prometió Lisa mientras trataba de tomar aire y sonreír. – "Yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites. Cuenta con eso. Cualquier cosa por ver a mi amigo feliz." – Sin decir palabra, Rick le soltó la mano y se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, levantándola del lugar donde él mismo la había sentado. No le importó siquiera el dolor que sintió en su brazo fracturado. Necesitaba abrazar a Lisa y de esa manera agradecerle que siempre lo hubiera apoyado en su sueño de conquistar el amor de Minmei. Lisa lo abrazó esperando que ese momento fuera eterno, que no la soltara jamás. Escondió su cara en el pecho del muchacho.

"¿Por qué lloras?" – Preguntó Rick una vez que la soltó y al verla a los ojos notó dos gruesas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

"Es que estoy feliz por ti." – Mintió mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Rick la interrumpió siendo él quien las limpiara con su dedo.

"No llores. Todo va a salir bien." – Dijo suavemente mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente a su amiga. – "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Minmei llegue a mi casa y no me encuentre." – Rick la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta. Lisa se quedó parada donde estaba. Rick volteo a verla antes de salir por la puerta y Lisa esbozó una gran sonrisa. Una que se convirtió en una mueca de dolor una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del piloto. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y fue deslizándose hasta que llegó al piso y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No podía creerlo. Rick iba a pedirle matrimonio a Minmei, y quería que fuera precisamente ella quien lo ayudara con lo del anillo de compromiso. Se limpió las lágrimas y se prometió que esas serían las últimas que lloraría por Rick Hunter. El ya era un hombre prohibido, y no iba a permitir que la viera llorar. Ya había superado una vez la perdida de un gran amor, y lo haría de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por Rick.

Continuará . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Porque te amo

Capítulo 3

Lisa se encontraba acostada en su cama, las luces estaban apagadas, y la poca visibilidad se debía a la luz de luna que se colaba por la cortina entreabierta de la habitación. En unas horas amanecería y sería su día libre. Normalmente ese día se dedicaba a hacer el aseo en su casa y la de Rick, o se iba a pasear, pero este sería diferente. Cuando llegó de la base se encontró con que tenía un mensaje en su contestadora. Al escucharlo descubrió que era Rick quien le pedía que fueran al día siguiente al centro comercial para buscar el anillo perfecto para su amada. Ella le había regresado la llamada y habían quedado en ir a las nueve de la mañana. Normalmente estaría feliz de que Rick la invitara a salir, pero hoy no lo estaba.

La mañana llegó sin que Lisa hubiera podido dormir más de una hora seguida. Se levantó, se bañó, y se estaba arreglando cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

- "Lisa, abre por favor." – Escuchó la voz de Rick. Vio su reloj para descubrir que llegaba media hora antes.

- "Vaya Capitán, hoy si que llegó temprano." – Le dijo Lisa burlonamente mientras lo dejaba pasar y se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.

- "No te burles que no he podido dormir en toda la noche de los nervios." – Prosiguió Rick mientras cerraba la puerta.

- "Ya somos dos." – Pensó Lisa. – "¿Me esperas un momento mientras termino de peinarme? Iba a hacer algo de desayunar después de arreglarme. ¿Puedes preparar un poco de café?

- "Está bien, señorita. En lo que usted se embellece, yo no sólo le prepararé el mejor café, sino el mejor desayuno que haya probado." – Lisa sonrió mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo. Aun traía el brazo entablillado, y se movía lentamente, pero sus raspones ya no eran tan notorios.

- "Sólo espero que no me quemes la cocina con eso de que sólo puedes usar un brazo." – Dijo Lisa mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

- "No te preocupes, he practicado mucho estos dos días." – Confesó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, hasta la habitación llegó el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Rick terminando de servir el desayuno. En la mesa había dos tazas con café, jugo de naranja, huevos estrellados, papas fritas, y un plato con fruta fresca.

- "¿Invitaste a alguien más a desayunar y no me avisaste? – Cuestionó Lisa viendo la cantidad de comida.

- "¿Te parece mucho?" – Preguntó el joven nerviosamente.

- "Yo no desayuno tanto, te lo aseguro . . . pero al menos puedo probarlo, ¿No?" – Finalizó Lisa al ver la cara de tristeza de Rick.

El chico se acercó para acomodarle la silla a su amiga como todo un caballero. Lisa le agradeció y se sentó.

- "¡Vaya que te luciste! Ya puedes casarte." – Bromeó Lisa cuando probó el desayuno.

- "¿De verdad te gustó?" – Cuestionó Rick alegremente.

- "Claro, tienes que practicar con eso de las porciones descomunales, pero al menos de hambre no te mueres." – Habló Lisa llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- "Lisa, estaba pensando."

- "¿Sí?"

- "Si podrías ayudarme a arreglar todo para esta noche. Quiero que sea especial. Tu sabes, arreglar un ambiente romántico, con velas, vino, comida rica, todo eso."

- "¿Por qué no la llevas a un restaurant?" – Propuso Lisa mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa. Repentinamente su apetito había desaparecido.

- "Porque los reporteros no van a dejarnos en paz si se dan cuenta que estamos ahí. Creo que el mejor lugar va a ser mi casa."

- "Está bien, compramos el anillo, y lo que necesitemos para el menú de esta noche, y después vamos a tu casa para preparar una velada romántica." – Concluyó Lisa mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

Entre los dos lavaron rápidamente los trastes y se dispusieron a irse al centro comercial. Tomaron un taxi. En otras circunstancias hubieran ido caminando, pero Rick no podía hacerlo por largos periodos de tiempo.

Entraron a la primera joyería, pero ningún anillo le gustó a Rick. Así recorrieron dos joyerías más, y tuvieron que sentarse un momento antes de seguir su recorrido, pues Rick estaba cansado por el esfuerzo.

- "¡Vaya! Que mala condición tienes, Hunter." – Se burló Lisa del chico quien parecía que ya no se iba a levantar de su lugar.

- "Eso dices porque no eres tú quien tiene un brazo enyesado, y el cuerpo todo amoratado y adolorido. Además esta cosa me molesta mucho." – Le dijo Rick mostrándole el brazo en el cabestrillo.

- "A ver." – Le dijo Lisa mientras acomodaba el amarre del cabestrillo detrás del cuello de la camisa de Rick. – "¿Ya está mejor?" – Preguntó Lisa dejando sus manos más de lo necesario en los hombros del joven.

- "Sí, gracias." – Agradeció el piloto mientras se veía reflejado en los ojos verdes de su amiga. Una sensación de paz invadiéndolo.

- "Bueno, entonces vámonos." – Dijo mientras sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse, y ayudaba a Rick a que se pusiera de pie.

Llegaron a la cuarta joyería. Lisa esperaba que encontrara alguno de su agrado porque era la última en el centro comercial, y si no le agradaba ninguno tendrían que recorrer la ciudad.

- "Mira Lisa, éste me gusta." – Comentó Rick mientras apuntaba a un anillo con un gran diamante.

- "¿No te parece muy . . . grande?" – Cuestionó la joven mujer. – "No sé, a mi me parece que lo más sencillo es lo más elegante."

- "Pero estoy seguro que a ella le va a encantar." – Dijo Rick con un brillo especial en la mirada.

- "En eso tienes razón."

- "¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?" – Preguntó a Lisa mientras se acercaba el encargado.

- "¿Yo?" – Cuestionó la joven parpadeando.

- "Claro, de esa manera me doy una idea de cómo se le va a ver. Por favor." – Pidió Rick con esa sonrisa que Lisa no podía resistir.

- "Está bien." – Aceptó resignada.

Rick le pidió al encargado que le mostrara el anillo. Lo vio detenidamente y después tomó la delicada mano de Lisa y deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular. Lisa no pudo evitar temblar ante este contacto.

- "¡Perfecto!" – Dijo Rick volteando a ver a Lisa. Su mano aún en la de él.

Rick compró el anillo de compromiso junto con las argollas de matrimonio que completaban el juego.

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana buscando el anillo perfecto, para la novia perfecta, ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Así que decidieron ir al área de comida de la plaza. Los amigos se habían decidido por comida china. Se sentaron junto al barandal, donde podían ver a todos lados del centro comercial y la planta baja. Rick le platicaba a Lisa como él y Max había ayudado con la construcción del lugar.

- "¿Qué te parece si ya que termines vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos para la cena?" – Preguntó Rick mientras tomaba de su vaso de té.

- "Está bien." – Confirmó Lisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el altavoz la interrumpió.

- "Capitana Hayes, se le solicita en el centro de mando. Capitana Hayes, se le solicita en el centro de mando." – Se escuchó por todos los rincones del centro comercial.

Rick trató de levantarse pero Lisa se lo impidió.

- "No Rick, tú aún estás convaleciente y fuera de servicio. Es mejor que compres las cosas que necesitas y yo paso a tu casa ya que me desocupe y te ayudo. No creo que sea nada grave." – Dijo Lisa tratando de reconfortarlo.

- "Tal vez no sea grave, pero me siento como un inútil, sabiendo que mientras tú y mis compañeros se arriesgan, yo tengo que contemplar simplemente."

- "No te quejes y disfruta de los preparativos. Hoy es una noche especial y sólo quiero que pienses en eso. ¿De acuerdo?"

- "¡Sí, Capitana!" – Lisa se sonrió ante la respuesta de Rick, y tras despedirse se fue a toda prisa del lugar dejando a un Rick meditabundo.

& & & & &

- "¿Qué sucede?" – Cuestionó la capitana cuando llegó al puente aún abrochándose el saco de su uniforme.

- "Los rebeldes están atacando New Portland, quieren la cámara de protocultura que está ahí. Los escuadrones Bermellón y Phantom ya van en camino." – Le informó Vanesa a la recién llegada.

- "Que los escuadrones 5 y 6 estén listos para despegar en cuanto sea necesario. Sammy mantenme informada de todo lo que ocurre en el cuadrante noroeste." – Ordenó Lisa mientras observaba los informes que había recibido.

- "Sí, Capitana."

La batalla se prolongó más de lo que todos hubieran deseado. Afortunadamente los guerreros Zentraedi no pudieron llevarse la cápsula y Max se encargó de llevarla un lugar seguro.

- "Te ves cansada." – Le comentó Claudia a su amiga una vez que la emergencia había pasado.

- "Lo estoy. No dormí bien anoche, y me pasé toda la mañana en el centro comercial."

- "Sigues con esa idea de ayudar a Rick." – Claudia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Lisa de ayudar al chico, pero sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- "No fue mi idea. Él me lo pidió."

- "Y no pudiste negarte."

- "¡No, Claudia, no pude negarme!" – Contestó Lisa enojada.

- "Lisa, no trates de hacerte la fuerte. Esto te está doliendo demasiado. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo ese niño no se da cuenta de todo lo que te está lastimando con su capricho."

- "Él está feliz, Claudia. En estos momentos no ve más allá de su propia felicidad. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Rick que le ayudaría con los preparativos para la cena."

- "¿Por qué no vas y cavas tu tumba de una vez? Sólo falta que seas tú quien vaya y pida la mano de Minmei a sus tíos, y mejor aún, que seas tú quien entregue a Rick en la iglesia." – Confesó Claudia visiblemente molesta.

- "Ya lo entregué, Claudia. Después de eso, cualquier cosa es fácil." – Murmuró Lisa.

Lisa se marchó dejando a una angustiada Claudia. Sabía que Lisa se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero temía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar como un volcán dormido.

& & & & &

Rick abrió la puerta antes de que Lisa pudiera tocar el timbre.

- "¡Lisa, como estuvo todo! ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Rick angustiado.

- "No te apures, todo salió bien. Max y Miriya se encargaron de todo. Duró más de lo que hubiéramos querido, pero todo se solucionó positivamente. ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?" – Cuestionó la joven mujer moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de que estaba cansada.

- "No te preocupes por la cena. Cuando te fuiste decidí que era mejor pedir algo al restaurant, y me lo acaban de traer hace cinco minutos. Yo sólo compré el vino, flores y unas velas." – Dijo llevándola hacía la mesa arreglada.

- "Te luciste, Hunter. Minmei es una chica muy afortunada." – Dijo Lisa con algo de tristeza. – "Sólo tienes que acomodar los platos y todo está listo."

- "Bueno, ya que usted me ha dado su opinión, y de qué no pudo descansar por mi culpa, es mi turno de hacer algo por usted." – Confesó el joven tomando a Lisa por los hombros y dirigiéndola a la sala.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – Preguntó Lisa intrigada.

- "Ya lo verás." – Contestó Rick haciendo que se sentara en el sillón. Después comenzó a sobar con su brazo sano el dolorido cuello de Lisa. Ésta se sorprendió ante tal detalle, pero estaba tan cansada que sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación de relajación que le estaba provocando el chico.

- "Lamento no estar en toda mi capacidad." – Se disculpó Rick al no poder usar ambas manos.

- "No te preocupes. Es delicioso. Si alguna vez dejas la milicia deberías dedicarte a los masajes. Y quiero que me pongas primera en tu lista." – Confesó Lisa con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se iba relajando.

- "Lo tomaré en cuanta, Capitana." – Dijo Rick cerrando los ojos y esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Antes que pudieran decir otra cosa, el reloj sonó anunciando las ocho de la noche. Minmei estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

- "Es mejor que me vaya." – Dijo Lisa nerviosamente. Levantándose del sillón, y dirigiéndose a la salida. – "No me gustaría que tu novia llegara y me encontrara aquí. Por lo menos yo sé que no me gustaría encontrarme a mi novio con otra en su casa por muy amigos que fueran." – Continuó algo sonrojada.

- "Gracias por todo, Lisa. Mañana te cuento cómo me fue." – Dijo Rick nervioso.

- "No te pongas nervioso, ¿Está bien? Todo te va a salir de maravilla. ¿Tienes el anillo?"

- "Aquí está." – Dijo sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lisa acomodó un poco el cabello de Rick con sus dedos. Se dieron un rápido abrazo y Lisa salió corriendo del lugar. Rick observó a Lisa hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina. Al dejar de verla sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la mano con la que había estado sobando a Lisa. Aún podía sentir su calor en la palma.

Mientras corría a su casa, Lisa pensaba en todas las maneras en las que podría evitar hablar con Rick al día siguiente; descolgar el teléfono, no contestarlo, irse a casa de Claudia, trabajar todo el día. Le hubiera gustado estar muy lejos de ese lugar. Una lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos, pero ella la detuvo. Se había prometido no volver a llorar, y no lo haría.

Continuará . . . .

Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué creen que pasará con la propuesta de Rick? ¿Aceptará Minmei casarse cuando su carrera está mejor que nunca?

Cualquier duda, queja o comentario es bien recibido.

Aprovecho para agradecer por sus lindos comentarios, tanto por "Porque te amo" como por "Mi problema."

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es por simple entretenimiento.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.

Porque te amo

Capítulo 4

El sol aún no salía cuando el teléfono de Lisa comenzó a timbrar. La Capitana Hayes se quejó y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. Sabía quien la estaba llamando y para qué, pero no deseaba contestarle.

- "¡Por Dios, Rick! ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar?" – Se quejaba mientras seguía cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada y se daba vuelta en la cama. – "Aún es muy temprano para tu resumen de la noche perfecta. Ni pienses que te voy a contestar. No lo voy a hacer." – Diciendo esto se levantó para irse a bañar. De cualquier manera su alarma iba a sonar de un momento a otro.

Desde el baño pudo escuchar que su teléfono sonó tres veces más. Pensó en desconectarlo, pero eso sería demasiado obvio. Sólo esperaba que al atolondrado piloto no se le ocurriera ir a visitarla antes de que ella se fuera a la base.

Mientras se arreglaba, el teléfono sonó una vez más.

- "¡Hay no, esto es demasiado! ¡Rick Hunter estoy comenzando a odiarte!" – Gritó, dándose por vencida y decidiendo que se iría a esa hora a la base. Aún faltaban dos horas para su turno pero no le importaba. – "Pero eso me pasa por seguirle el jueguito al niño. ¿Quién me manda a mí andarla haciendo de niñera de este cabeza hueca? Sólo espero que cuando se case no me llame para contarme sobre su luna de miel." – Seguía refunfuñando mientras le ponía llave a la puerta y se dirigía a la base rápidamente por si a Rick se le ocurría llegar antes de que ella se fuera.

& & & & &

No había mucho movimiento a esa hora en la base, así que se dirigió a su oficina y abrió uno de los expedientes que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero no pudo concentrarse en él.

- "¿Y si Minmei no aceptó su propuesta y Rick necesitaba de mi apoyo?" – Se cuestionó Lisa repentinamente ya con la cabeza fría, levantándose de golpe de su asiento. - "¿Y si Rick se enoja porque no puede encontrarme? ¿Y si se siente mal?" – Se preguntaba Lisa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y su pulgar en la boca mordiéndose la uña de los nervios. – "¡Hay ya, Lisa, por favor!" – Se dijo deteniéndose de golpe y dirigiéndose a recoger los papeles que había tirado al piso. – "Debes dejar de preocuparte por él. Él es un hombre adulto y ya tomó una decisión. No puedes esperar que tu vida siga girando alrededor de él."

Lisa ya no pudo más, se sentó en su silla y recargó su cara en sus manos. Tenía que volver a ser la Lisa de antes. La que sin darse cuenta dejó de ser cuando Rick Hunter apareció en su vida.

Unos minutos después, y más relajada, Lisa se dirigía al centro de operaciones para comenzar su día de trabajo cuando se encontró con el Almirante Gloval.

- "Buenos días, Lisa. Tú siempre tan madrugadora." – La saludó el hombre mayor.

- "Buenos días, Almirante." – Le contestó el saludo forzando una sonrisa.

- "Eres justo la persona que estaba buscando."

- "¿Me buscaba, Almirante?"

- "Así es, después de lo ocurrido ayer, debemos reforzar la seguridad de la cámara de protocultura. Quiero que me acompañes a New Detroit para observar el lugar y ver que arreglos se le pueden hacer al edificio para que sea más segura en sí, sin tener que reforzar la vigilancia más de lo debido. No queremos que el exceso de centinelas dé a conocer el nuevo paradero de la cápsula.

- "¿Cuándo iremos, Señor?"

- "Hoy mismo, y es probable que estemos allá todo el día."

- "Por supuesto, Señor" – Enfatizó Lisa con una genuina sonrisa. El estar alejada de la ciudad, y de Rick, aunque fuera por un solo día la iba a ayudar a despejarse. Además tendría un pretexto que darle por no haberle contestado el teléfono.

& & & & &

El día en New Detroit había sido sumamente agotador. Se había decidido reforzar todo el edificio y poner cámaras de seguridad a gran distancia del lugar, al igual que sensores para saber cuando alguien se acercara. Lisa y Gloval habían pasado todo el día tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de hacer todos estos movimientos sin que dieran pie a sospechas de los motivos por los cuales se hacían.

La Capitana Hayes caminó lentamente desde la base hasta su casa. No quiso usar el sistema de transportación, pues quería evitar a toda costa llegar a su casa para encontrarse su contestadora atiborrada de mensajes de cierto piloto. Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando una voz familiar la detuvo.

- "¡Lisa, hasta que llegas!" – La mujer sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies. La persona de la que había tratado de huir todo el día iba caminando hacia ella.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, Rick? ¿Acaso tienes radar para encontrarme?" – Cuestionó Lisa resignadamente. Por un momento pensó que lo habían rechazado, pero el brillo en su mirada le decía otra cosa.

- "He estado viniendo cada media hora desde tu hora de salida. Me debes un par de zapatos, Capitana." – Dijo Rick caminando detrás de ella mientras Lisa se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- "Pues ya estoy aquí. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó." – Prosiguió dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar té mientras Rick se sentaba en la sala.

- "Minmei y yo nos casamos dentro de un mes." – Dijo de sopetón el moreno haciendo que Lisa casi tirara la caja de té al piso.

- "¿En un mes?"

- "Sí, vamos a esperar a que yo esté completamente curado de mi brazo." – Dijo Rick sonrojándose mientras Lisa llegaba con dos tazas de té. "¿Sabes? Yo tenía un poco de miedo de que me fuera a decir que no." – Lisa se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Con cada palabra del chico, Lisa lo imaginaba en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se comprimiera hasta casi ahogarla. – "Primero me contó sobre su día. Al parecer quieren iniciar el rodaje de una nueva película. Después de cenar, le dije lo mucho que la amaba, y cuanto deseaba que estuviéramos juntos. Saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y casi se me cae debajo de la mesa. Le di la cajita a Minmei, y mientras ella la abría le pedí que se casara conmigo. Casi me quedo sin aire esperando su respuesta. Cuando me dijo que sí sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Tomé el anillo de la caja y se lo puse . . . Entonces Minmei lloró y me abrazó . . .Yo la besé, . . . y ella me correspondió, . . . las cosas se salieron de control, . . . y cuando acordé . . . ya íbamos a mi cuarto . . . Todo hubiera pasado a mayores si no fuera porque mi brazo comenzó a dolerme. Entonces decidimos que nos casaríamos en cuanto yo estuviera bien. Mañana mismo nos vamos a ver para iniciar con los preparativos. Los hubiéramos comenzado hoy, pero ella ya tenía planes.

- "¡Pero Rick, tu fuiste capaz de . . .!" – Preguntó Lisa sonrojada después de un momento. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía si Rick le contaba esto por inocente, o porque le gustaba vanagloriarse de sus hazañas amorosas.

- "Casi . . . no pasó nada porque mi brazo me dolió." – Dijo levantando un poco el brazo aun enyesado. – "De cualquier manera esa no había sido mi intención desde un principio, las cosas simplemente se dieron. Estuvo mejor así porque no quiero que Minmei piense mal de mí. Además he esperado tanto tiempo que ¿qué más da un mes más?"

- "Rick, ¿En verdad quieres casarte con ella? O ¿Sólo quieres cumplir una fantasía de adolescente?" – Cuestionó Lisa volteando a ver al muchacho.

- "¡Claro que quiero casarme con ella, Lisa! No sé a que viene tal pregunta. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que la amo." – Le confesó Rick sosteniéndole la mirada.

- "Tienes razón. Disculpa . . . Mira Rick, no es que te corra, pero mañana tengo un día muy complicado y . . ." – Dijo Lisa levantándose de su asiento.

- "Claro, no te apures, yo ya me iba. Discúlpame por molestarte a estas horas. Lo que pasa es que estoy tan feliz que quiero compartirlo con mi mejor amiga." – Continuó el joven dejando la taza de té a la mitad en la mesa.

Lisa acompañó a Rick hasta la salida, y todavía no terminaba de salir cuando ésta cerró la puerta fuertemente, y con largas zancadas se dirigió a su cuarto donde se metió entre las cobijas esperando que el sueño le llegara pronto para quitar de su mente las imágenes que la estaban torturando después de escuchar a Rick.

Rick mientras tanto se quedó viendo la puerta un momento para después dirigirse con paso lento a su propia casa.

Continuará . . .

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora que es un hecho que Minmei y Rick se van a casar? ¿Le confesará Lisa a Rick sus sentimientos? ¿Seguirá ayudándolo?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo por entretenimiento.

NOTA: Espero que en este capítulo se aclaren sus dudas. Se que después de la aparición de Minmei en el hospital sólo hemos sabido de ella a través de Rick, pero eso no quiere decir que esté sólo en su imaginación, . . . ¿o será que sí? ; ) . . . Disfruten de este capítulo, que creo que será el último por unos días, ya que voy a estar ocupada hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, y sólo voy a poder escribir en ratitos.

Porque te amo

Capítulo 5

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Lisa ya había terminado su turno. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Claudia, por más que ésta se lo había pedido. Pocas veces se había arrepentido de sus acciones, pero ahora estaba comenzando a hacerlo. No sabía si podría seguir con esta charada de ser la mejor amiga del hombre que amaba, sobre todo ahora que estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida.

No quería llegar a su casa. Temía encontrarlo ahí. Aunque algo le decía que no iría, después de todo ya le había dicho que iba a ver a Minmei para comenzar con todos los preparativos de la boda.

Iba caminando por la calle viendo los aparadores de las tiendas cuando escuchó una risa bastante familiar. Volteó a su lado izquierdo para ver al otro lado de la acera a Rick. Iba con una chica rubia de grandes lentes negros. Tal vez podría engañar a otros, pero no a ella, era Minmei disfrazada.

La chica iba colgada prácticamente del brazo sano de Rick, y ambos reían por algo que ella le dijo al oído. Estaban frente a una agencia que se especializaba en eventos especiales. Lisa no pudo evitar envidiar a la chica. Le hubiera gustado ser ella quien caminara del brazo de Rick, pero eso sería imposible. Muy a su pesar fue testigo de cómo la chiquilla se ponía de puntillas para besar a Rick en la mejilla y éste le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Minmei se soltó del brazo de Rick para abrazarlo, y el chico colocó su brazo sano sobre los hombros de la chica. Se dieron un rápido beso en los labios y siguieron su camino entre secretos y risas.

Lisa se quedó petrificada viendo cómo la joven pareja se retiraba. Después comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegó hasta un parque y se sentó en una banca. Vio caminar frente a ella a una pareja y pensó que eso era algo que estaba negado para ella. La joven se levantó para irse a su casa, sólo para ver que frente a ella iban caminado Rick y Minmei; Las únicas personas a quien no quería ver. Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos que ni siquiera la notaron.

- "¡Te amo tanto!" – Confesó Rick viendo a la morena directo a los ojos cubiertos por grandes lentes negros.

- "No más que yo." – Respondió ella picaronamente mientras le daba un rápido beso.

Lisa trató de darse la vuelta para que ellos se fueran de paso, pero la pareja alcanzó a verla entre sus arrumacos.

- "¡Capitana!" – Se sorprendió Rick al verla ahí. Lisa no respondió.

- "¡Capitana Hayes! ¡Qué gusto verla! Tengo que agradecerle que es por usted que ahora Rick y yo estamos juntos." – Lisa palideció ante tal confesión. Ella le había pedido que nunca hablara del encuentro de ambas, pero pareciera que la chica tuviera aserrín en lugar de cerebro.

- "No sé a que se refiere, Señorita Minmei." – Dijo Lisa fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

- " . . . Pues . . . es que . . . Rick me ha hablado tanto de cómo lo apoyó usted mientras estuvimos separados, que siento que es por usted que Rick se decidió a pedirme que fuera su novia, y ahora su esposa."

- "No tiene nada que agradecer, Señorita Minmei. Yo sólo hice lo que cualquier amiga hubiera hecho. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes iban a terminar juntos." – Vio cómo Rick volteo a ver a Minmei con tal devoción en su mirada, que dudaba que hubiera percibido el titubeo en su voz.

- "Es verdad Lisa, es por ti que ahora soy el hombre más feliz que pueda existir." – Confesó Rick separando los ojos por un momento de su novia, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- "Me alegra, y si me disculpan, mañana tengo un día muy pesado, y no quiero seguir interrumpiéndolos. Con permiso." – Se despidió sin dar tiempo a nada.

- "Es una gran mujer, Rick." – Habló Lisa viendo a su novio.

- "Sí que lo es." – Continuó Rick sin dejar de ver a la joven Capitana que se retiraba del lugar rápidamente.

- "Por cierto, Rick. ¿Cuándo piensas ir a hablar con mis tíos? Ya empezamos a ver las cosas para la boda, y ellos aún no están enterados. Recuerda que ellos son muy conservadores." – Le dijo Minmei mientras acariciaba con su dedo el cuello de la camisa de Rick.

- "¡Es verdad! Tengo que hablar con tus tíos, y debo llevar a alguien que avale mis intenciones. Puedo pedirle a Lisa que me acompañe. ¿Quién mejor que ella? Tus tíos la respetan mucho.

- "Pero no es tu mamá. Ni siquiera es tu pariente."

- "Pues no es cómo que tengo la gran familia Minmei. Roy hubiera sido el más indicado." – Dijo Rick con tristeza. – "Tal vez pueda decirle a Max. Tampoco es mi pariente, pero sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti, tiene una familia estable, y tus tíos saben que es un hombre de honor." – Dijo Rick pensativo.

- "Está bien, entonces Max se encargará de pedir mi mano." – Habló Minmei dándole otro beso a Rick.

& & & & &

Después de dejar a Minmei en su hotel, de dirigió a casa de Max. Esperaba que su amigo aceptara no sólo ir con él a pedir la mano de Minmei, sino también ser su padrino de honor. Le hubiera gustado que Lisa fuera la madrina, pero sabía que eso dependía de Minmei y no de él. Aunque parecía que su novia estaba muy agradecida con su capitana. Quizá si él se lo pedía . . .

- "Rick, amigo, que gusto. ¿Cómo te has sentido?" – Preguntó el joven de anteojos mientras dirigía a su amigo a la sala.

- "Mejor que nunca, aunque aún un poco adolorido. Hoy fui con el médico y me dijo que voy muy bien." – Respondió Rick mientras se sentaba.

Después de una breve conversación sobre los asuntos de rutina, Rick fue directo al grano.

- "Max, voy a casarme."

- "¿Qué dices? ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con Minmei? Pero si no tienen ni dos semanas de novios." – Dijo el piloto sorprendido. – "¿No crees que vas muy rápido?"

- "¿Rápido? ¿Sabes desde cuándo quiero casarme con Minmei? . . . Max, yo la amo y ella me ama. ¿Por qué no casarnos? Recuerda que tú hiciste lo mismo con Miriya, y si no mal recuerdo, yo te aconsejé que no lo hicieras, y de igual manera te casaste."

- "Tal vez tengas razón." – Confesó el joven no muy convencido. Por alguna razón la relación de Rick y Minmei no lo convencía. No podía negar que Rick la quería, pero Minmei era demasiado caprichosa, y él demasiado testarudo. Pero la expresión de Rick le decía que sin importar lo que él o nadie más le dijera, seguiría con sus planes.

- "Quiero pedirte un favor."

- "¿Cuál?"

- "Minmei quiere que vaya con sus tíos a pedir su mano, y pues estaba pensando que tal vez tu puedas acompañarme. . . . y ya de paso . . . si quisieras ser mi padrino de bodas."

- "Claro. Cualquier cosa por mi amigo." – Dijo Max descansando su mano en el hombro de Rick.

- "Bien, Minmei se va a poner feliz." – Confesó Rick levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose a la puerta.

- "Entonces sólo dime cuando va a ser la pedida de mano, y yo te acompaño." – Confirmó Max mientras acompañaba a Rick a la salida. El joven le agradeció y se retiró caminando lentamente.

Agradeció que su casa no estuviera muy lejos de la de Max, pues estaba exhausto. Había sido un día sumamente largo, y Minmei estaba tan emocionada con la boda que prácticamente no habían parado.

Llegó finalmente a su casa, se cambió y se acostó para descansar su cansado cuerpo. Se puso a pensar en Minmei y su pedida de mano. Estaba contento de que su mejor amigo fuera a estar ahí para apoyarlo, pero de alguna manera sentía que algo le faltaba.

Miró el teléfono y pensó en hablar con Lisa y pedirle que lo acompañara también. No tendría nada de malo. Después de todo Lisa se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en su hermana. Hermana, que extraña sonaba esa palabra cuando se refería a Lisa. Levantó el auricular y comenzó a marcar el número de memoria.

- "¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" – Se cuestionó mientras devolvía el auricular a su lugar. – "Ya es muy tarde, y ella se veía cansada cuando la encontramos. Si le hablo ahorita capaz que se viene por la línea y me estrella el auricular en la cabeza. No, mejor me espero a mañana." – Decidió finalmente.

& & & & &

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que la llevaría al puente. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Rick, o al menos eso pensaba, pues le había quitado el volumen al teléfono la noche anterior.

Llegó a su lugar y se sentó respirando hondamente.

- "Líder Skull pidiendo permiso para despegar." – Escuchó Lisa en el comunicador y casi se va de espaldas. Se levantó como un resorte cuando en la pantalla vio la imagen de un sonriente Rick.

- "¿Pero qué crees que haces, Rick? Tú estás convaleciente aún. Bájate de ese avión de inmediato antes de que vaya yo misma y te baje de una oreja." – Refunfuño Lisa casi queriéndose meter al monitor. La imagen del Skull-1 cayendo en picada en su mente.

- "¡Hay Lisa! No sabes cuanto extraño estar de nuevo en el aire." – Confesó Rick acomodándose en el asiento.

- "Al aire te voy a mandar, pero de una patada si no haces caso. Entiende que te bajes de ahí y dejes a los demás hacer su trabajo." – Las chicas del puente tuvieron que contener la risa ante las palabras de su capitán. Aunque a decir verdad extrañaban los constantes pleitos de ese par. Las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilas desde que Hunter estaba fuera de servicio.

- "Estoy en recuperación, es verdad," – Dijo el piloto cerrando los ojos. – "pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo venir a visitar a mis viejos amigos, capitana . . . ¿Capitana? . . . ¿Lisa?" – Interrogó Rick cuando no escuchó respuesta y al abrir los ojos se encontró únicamente con el trío viéndolo a través de la pantalla. – "¡Oh, oh!" – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar unos fuertes taconazos en dirección al reparado Skull-1. Rick bajó a toda prisa del avión antes de que la furia Hayes lo alcanzara.

- "¿Pero quién te crees que eres para estar jugando así con el tiempo de los demás? Ya crece Rick Hunter." – Gritoneaba Lisa mientras su dedo golpeaba el pecho del joven piloto.

- "Vine porque necesito hablar contigo y no pude localizarte en tu casa." – Dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que el golpeteo de Lisa le ocasionó.

- "Mira Rick, si es para contarme lo bien que te la pasaste con Minmei, no es el lugar apropiado." – Le dijo Lisa tratando de controlarse.

- "¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu oficina y así podemos hablar sin problemas? Sólo te pido cinco minutos y te prometo que no vuelvo a molestarte en todo el día." – Dijo Rick levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

- "Vas a tener que firmarlo." – Dijo Lisa entre dientes. – "Está bien, Hunter. Como siempre te saliste con la tuya." – Rick sólo sonrió mientras llevaba su brazo a los tensos hombros de Lisa. Así caminaron hasta su oficina.

- "A ver Rick, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme y que no puede esperar?" – Preguntó Lisa sentándose tras su escritorio. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ella y Rick, quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

- "Necesito que me hagas un favor."

- "¿Otro?"

- "Sí." – Dijo Rick tratando de ignorar el tono de voz de la mujer frente a él. – "¿Podrías acompañarme a casa de los tíos de Minmei para pedir su mano oficialmente?"

- " . . . No" – Contestó Lisa seriamente después de un momento."

- "¡¿Cómo que no?!" – Cuestionó Rick casi cayéndose de la silla. Nunca esperó una negativa de Lisa.

- "Eso es algo que no me corresponde Rick. Eso es para un padre, un abuelo, alguien respetable. . . . ¿Por qué no se lo pides al Almirante Gloval? Él lo haría encantado." – Aconsejó Lisa. De todo lo que había hecho por Rick, esto seria lo más cruel. No podía ir a pedir la mano de Minmei por él.

- "Aunque sería un honor que el Almirante Gloval me acompañara, él no sabe de mis sentimientos hacía Minmei. Yo quiero que seas tú."

- " . . . Si quieres a alguien que sepa de tus sentimientos . . . entonces pídeselo a Max . . . él sabe de tus sentimientos hacia ella." – Prosiguió Lisa tratando de encontrar la mejor excusa.

- "Es que ya hablé con él y ya me confirmó que si va a ir."

- "¿Entonces para que me lo pides a mi si ya tienes a alguien?"

- "Lisa, después de mis padres, Roy era a quien yo consideraba familia. Cuando él murió, Max y tú tomaron ese lugar en mi corazón. Yo quiero que las personas más importantes en mi vida me acompañen a hablar con los padres de mi novia." – Lisa no pudo contener las gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. – "¿Estás bien, Lisa?"

- "Estoy bien, es sólo que recordé a Roy. Era cómo mi hermano. . . Está bien, Rick . . . voy a acompañarte a pedir la mano de Minmei."

- "¡Gracias, gracias Lisa!" – Decía Rick levantándose de su lugar y abrazando rápidamente a su amiga.

- "Y Rick . . ."

- "¿Sí?" – Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- "Si te vuelvo a ver rondando los hangares, o las instalaciones del SDF antes de que el doctor te autorice a regresar, yo misma te llevaré al calabozo. ¿Lo entendiste?" – Preguntó Lisa sin levantarse de su lugar.

- "Sí, Capitana." – Fue la contestación del piloto antes de marcharse y dejar a una adolorida Lisa. Las cosas ya no podían estar peor.

Continuará . . . .

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo la pedida de mano. Pensaba escribirla en este capítulo, pero tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza sobre cómo debe de ser, que aún no me decido. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo para entretener.

Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de "Porque te amo." Espero que todos hayan tenido una excelente semana.

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, y por su tiempo al leer esta historia.

Porque te amo

Capítulo 6

Lisa se encontraba frente al espejo, viéndose mientras terminaba de poner sombras en sus párpados. Pensaba en todas las experiencias que había vivido en su vida, la muerte de su madre, el alejamiento de su padre, el fallecimiento de Karl, el despegue del SDF-1 a un lugar desconocido, el ser capturada por los Zentraedies, la muerte de su padre frente a sus ojos, el casi morir en las bases Sarah y Alaska, experiencias que la habían marcado para siempre, y entre más pensaba, más se daba cuenta que lo peor le estaba pasando en ese momento. Dentro de unas horas estaría en casa de la familia Lynn, abogando por Rick Hunter para que pudiera casarse con Minmei. Rick Hunter, el hombre que la había sacado de su letargo emocional; el hombre que la había hecho perder la razón; el hombre que sólo la veía como su mejor amiga, como su hermana mayor.

Se levantó y se acomodó la falda. Había pensado en usar su uniforme, pero decidió que lo más adecuado sería ir vestida de civil. Había decidido finalmente usar una blusa entallada en color lila, de manga tres cuartos, con cuello de ojal que hacía que sus hombros estuvieran un poco descubiertos. La falda era tipo "A" en color gris a la altura de la rodilla. Los zapatos eran grises de punta, con un tacón un poco más alto de lo que ella acostumbraba usar. Trató su cabello de varias formas, pero decidió llevarlo suelto.

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un espejismo. Frente a ella estaba el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto. Levaba puesto un traje negro perfectamente planchado, una camisa color hueso, y una corbata negra con delgadas líneas transversales blancas. Sólo lo opacaba el cabestrillo color azul que sujetaba su brazo fracturado.

- "¡Te vez hermosa, Lisa!" – Escuchó al hombre hablar.

- "Tú . . . tú también te vez muy bien, Rick." – Tartamudeó la joven capitana.

- "No me acostumbro a verte vestida de civil, aunque no me lo tomes a mal, pocas pueden lucir el uniforme como tú." – Confesó Rick sin moverse de su lugar.

- "Ya déjate de zalamerías, Hunter." – Articuló finalmente Lisa.- "¿Y Max?"

- "Ya no tarda, lo dejé despidiéndose de Miriya. No creí prudente quedarme ahí."

En ese momento Max apareció detrás de ellos. Lisa Regresó a su cuarto por su bolsa deseando que el teléfono timbrara informándole que la necesitaban de emergencia en el puente. Desafortunadamente la puerta se cerró tras ella y el teléfono no repicó ni una vez. Caminó lentamente entre los dos hombres que la acompañaban cómo quien va en espera de ser enjuiciado y encerrado de por vida.

Rick iba como caminando entre nubes, mientras que Lisa sentía que llevaba bloques de cemento en cada pie. La mujer sin darse cuenta fue quedándose atrás. No reaccionó hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- "¿Crees que vas a poder hacer esto?" – Le preguntó Max preocupado. Si antes tenía sospecha de los sentimientos de Lisa, ahora estaba más que convencido, y le daba coraje que su compañero no se diera cuenta del dolor que le estaba provocando a esa mujer.

- "No te preocupes Max. Es mi deber ayudar a Rick en esto." – Dijo mientras depositaba su mano sobre la del joven.

- "¿Pero que están esperando? Los va a dejar el taxi." – Les gritó Rick desde lejos antes de subirse al vehículo de alquiler que los llevaría hasta las puertas del restaurant Nyam Nyam y casa de los Lynn.

Durante su trayecto, ambos hombres tomaron las manos de Lisa, uno por nervios y ansiedad, el otro para darle su apoyo en secreto. Lisa únicamente volteó a ver a Max sin decir palabra.

El auto se detuvo frente al restaurant. Un letrero de "Cerrado" en la puerta del local. Rick y Max salieron del taxi y le ofrecieron su mano a la mujer para ayudarla a salir. Automáticamente Lisa tomó la mano de Max para salir del vehículo. Rick pensó que era porque Max estaba del lado de la acera, pero de igual manera se sintió ofendido de que prefiriera al joven de cabello azul.

Max y Lina Lynn los recibieron en la puerta, y los guiaron a través de las mesas de restaurant hasta la sala de la familia. No era la primera vez que Rick estuviera en esa casa, ni frente a la pareja, pero de igual manera se sentía sumamente nervioso. Después de todo los Lynn ni siquiera estaban enterados de la relación que había entre él y su sobrina, pues ella ya no vivía con ellos, y por su trabajo tenían muy poca comunicación.

- "Capitana Hayes, luce usted hermosa." – Le comentó la Señora Lynn a Lisa.

- "Gracias" – Fue lo único que atinó a decir la ojiverde. Su corazón acelerado.

Los tíos de Minmei se sentaron en un gran sofá, mientras que Lisa, Rick, y Max se sentaron en otro sofá justo frente a la pareja. Rick acomodó nerviosamente el tirante del cabestrillo. Después de un momento la chica atravesó el umbral acompañada de su primo y promotor, Kyle. Minmei llevaba un traje chino en color rojo con unos dragones amarillos. Estaba peinada como su famosa muñeca.

- "¡Rick, mi amor, pensé que nunca llegarías!" – Dijo la chica melosamente en cuanto estuvo en la sala. Se dirigió a abrazarlo, pero su primo se lo impidió.

- "Por favor, Minmei, compórtate." – La regañó Kyle mientras la hacía sentar junto a sus padres, y él se sentaba en el sillón individual al final de los dos sofás con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- "Mi sobrina me comentó que hace dos semanas que son novios, Rick. Me sorprende que no nos lo hayan dicho antes." – Informó el hombre al piloto.

- "Es que todo fue tan repentino que la verdad no se me ocurrió." – Confesó Rick apenado.

- "Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí para hacer las cosas como es debido." – Interrumpió Lina.

- "A mi me parece una tontería. ¿Qué tiene que hacer Minmei con un militar? ¿Con los causantes de nuestras desgracias?" – Cuestionó Kyle viendo con rencor a los tres visitantes. Lisa sólo agachó la cabeza mientras que Rick le sostuvo la mirada con antipatía.

- "¡Kyle . . .!" – Comenzó a quejarse Minmei, pero su tío la interrumpió.

- "Si no vas a respetar a nuestras visitas, ni las decisiones de Minmei no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Kyle." – Le recriminó su padre.

- "No estoy aquí por gusto. Minmei casi me trajo a rastras." – Dijo Kyle mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala para después alejarse del restaurant.

- "No se preocupen por él, ya se le pasará." – Habló el hombre mayor. – "¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos, Rick?"

- "Bueno Max . . . yo . . . desde que conocí a Minmei . . . siento algo muy especial por ella . . . por eso le pedí que fuera mi novia." – Balbuceó Rick mientras llevaba su mano al cuello de la camisa. Por alguna razón comenzó a apretarle y no le dejaba respirar. – "Yo estoy enamorado . . . y . . ." – Lentamente la mano que ya descansaba en su temblorosa rodilla, se fue moviendo hasta toparse con la delicada mano de la mujer junto a él. Sin darse cuenta la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Este movimiento no pasó desapercibido ni por Max, ni por el tío de Minmei, así como tampoco la repentina relajación del moreno. – "Estoy enamorado de su sobrina desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que deseo en mi vida es casarme con ella y hacerla muy feliz. Quiero pedirles de todo corazón la mano de Minmei en matrimonio." – Terminó finalmente Rick sin soltar la mano de Lisa a pesar de que ella ya no estaba apretando su mano.

- "¿Estás completamente seguro de que lo que quieres es casarte con mi sobrina, Rick?" – Le preguntó el Tío Max volviendo repentinamente su mirada a la mano de Rick entrelazada con la de Lisa.

- "Rick está enamorado de Minmei desde que la conoció. No hay un momento en que no piense en ella." – Añadió Max.

- "Señores Lynn" – Habló al fin Lisa soltándose del apretón de Rick. – "Desde que conozco a Rick, todas sus acciones siempre han girado en torno a Minmei. Él sería capaz de todo por ella, incluso a arriesgar su propia vida con tal de verla bien . . . Si hay un hombre que merece la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de su sobrina, . . . ese es sin duda Rick Hunter." – Confesó Lisa firmemente mirando al Tío Max, y a la Tía Lina directo a los ojos. Cómo si estuviera exponiendo un tema ante los altos mandos militares. Su coraza de frialdad nuevamente envolviéndola. Max no podía dejar de sorprenderse y admiraba más a su capitana. No cualquier mujer entregaba en charola de plata al hombre que amaba. Si tan sólo el cabeza hueca de Hunter lo notara.

- "Está bien, entonces damos nuestro permiso para que Rick se case con Minmei, si es lo que los dos quieren." – Aprobó el Tío Max. Minmei se levantó de golpe para abalanzarse contra su novio.

- "¡Au, au, au, mi brazo!" – Se quejó Rick cuando Minmei lo abrazó.

- "Lo siento amor" – Dijo Minmei mientras lo soltaba y le daba un rápido beso. – "Muchas gracias por todo Max." – Dijo volteando a ver al chico, y éste sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. – "Y gracias a usted también capitana . . . ¿Sabe? Me gustaría que usted fuera mi dama de honor. Rick y yo le debemos mucho, y para mí será un honor que usted esté a nuestro lado ese día."

- "Y-yo . . . d-dama de honor . . . me parece demasiado . . ." – Tartamudeó Lisa, pero como siempre Rick la convenció de que aceptara.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron planeando dónde sería, cómo sería, y cuándo sería la boda. Minmei estaba sentada junto a Rick, casi cortándole la circulación del brazo. Max se sentó junto a Lisa, entre ella y Minmei, y de vez en cuando le daba un ligero apretón de mano. Lisa sentía que de no ser por él, ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a entrar al lugar. Afortunadamente Lisa no tuvo que esforzarse por hablar y dar su opinión, pues Minmei no dejó de hablar por le resto de la velada. Rick se sentía aturdido entre tantos planes. Dos horas después los tres militares se despedían de Minmei y su familia.

Max y Lisa salieron primero, dando espacio para que la parejita se despidiera. Afortunadamente se despidieron dentro de la casa, pues Minmei no quería que nadie se enterara de la boda. Eso había quedado claro, al menos por el momento sólo ellos sabrían sobre el enlace matrimonial del Capitán Rick Hunter, y la famosa cantante, Lynn Minmei.

& & & & &

El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de la Capitana Hayes. Los tres soldados se bajaron y el taxi se marchó. Los dos chicos acompañaron a Lisa hasta la puerta de su casa y esperaron a que abriera.

- "Buenas noches, Capitana." – Dijo Max haciendo saludo militar, pero Lisa lo sorprendió con un abrazo. El piloto comprendió que era su forma de agradecerle por haberla apoyado.

- "Buenas noches, Max."

- "Muchas gracias por todo, Capitana." – Expresó Rick abrazando fuertemente a la mujer.

- "Tu brazo. Te vas a lastimar." – Dijo Lisa tratando de apartarse de él.

- "No te apures." – La confortó Rick viéndola a los ojos sin soltarla. Lisa sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. – "Buenas noches, Lisa." – Se despidió finalmente, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su amiga.

- "Buenas noches, Rick."

Max observó la escena sintiendo un extraño presentimiento. Sólo esperaba que Rick hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, si no, más de una persona iba a sufrir.

Rick y Max se marcharon, pero Max seguía con una extraña sensación. Sabía que por muy fuerte que fuera Lisa, esto le estaba doliendo demasiado.

- "Rick, ¿Te importa si no te acompaño? Recordé que tengo algo que discutir con la capitana respecto a mi patrullaje de mañana." – Confesó el piloto deteniéndose de repente.

- "¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

- "No, en verdad necesito aclarar esto antes de que empiece mi patrullaje."

- "Entonces te acompaño." – Dijo Rick comenzando a caminar de regreso.

- "No, Rick. Es mejor que tu vayas y descanses . . . Rick . . . olvidado, es mejor que ya te vayas . . . y por una vez en tu vida has caso y descansa."

- "Está bien. La verdad si estoy muy cansado. ¡Ahhhh, si no hubiera sido por Lisa, esta tarde hubiera sido todo un desastre." – Confesó Rick, a lo que Max no contestó. Estaba tan consternado que temió decir algo fuera de lugar.

- "Buenas noches, Jefe." – Y despidiéndose caminó sobre sus pasos para tocar a la puerta de la Capitana Hayes.

El piloto tuvo que llamar varias veces a la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera para dar paso a una cansada Lisa Hayes.

- "Comandante Sterling." – Habló la mujer volviendo a su tono seco y autoritario.

- "¿Así es cómo piensa solucionarlo todo, Capitana?" – Cuestionó el joven apuntando la copa de licor que Lisa tenía en la mano.

- "No sé de que habla."

- "El hacerse la fuerte sólo la va a lastimar más." – Continuó Max entrando a la casa sin que Lisa lo invitara. La chica únicamente agachó la mirada y cerró la puerta resignada. Sabía lo intuitivo que era Max, al igual que también sabía que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en ese momento. Sabía que el muchacho lo haría sin recriminarle nada. – "El alcohol no sirve de nada." – Dijo mientras tomaba la copa de su mano y la depositaba en la mesita de centro de la sala.

- "No me digas nada, por favor." – Dijo viéndolo con suplica en su mirada.

- "No voy a hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que además de mi Oficial Superior, te considero una amiga. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas cómo para dejarte sola en algo así.

Max estiró su mano para que Lisa la tomara, pero ésta se acercó a él y lo abrazó tímidamente, como cuando lo despidió en la puerta. El joven cerró sus brazos protectoramente a su alrededor. Comenzó a sobar su cabello cómo la hacía con su hija cuando tenía una pesadilla. Cómo hubiera deseado que fuera eso, sólo una pesadilla, pero no lo era. Era una cruel realidad.

El muchacho sintió que algo mojaba su hombro, y después sintió cómo la chica en sus brazos comenzaba a temblar. Escuchó pequeños sollozos que después se fueron haciendo más y más desesperados mientras que la mujer se iba sujetando con más fuerza al cuerpo del piloto. Las lágrimas de Max comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas de igual manera. Lisa lloró con más fuerza y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente al piso, ya sin fuerzas por el llanto y la desesperación. Max se fue doblando junto con ella hasta que terminaron sentados en el piso; Lisa aún en sus brazos llorando a mares. Max sentía impotencia, coraje y frustración. La mujer más fuerte de toda la armada Robotech, se encontraba en sus brazos llorando como una niñita perdida por el amor de Rick Hunter. No la detuvo. Sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba para poder salir adelante. Necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que traía dentro si quería continuar de pie con los caprichos de Hunter. Involuntariamente deseó que Rick estuviera ahí para que fuera testigo de cómo estaba destruyendo a esa mujer.

Lisa lloró todas las lágrimas que no había llorado desde que Rick le confesara que ya era novio de Minmei y que le pediría matrimonio.

Max no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Lisa se quedó dormida, y él tocó su frente, pues sentía que la chica estaba ardiendo. Al tocar su frente sólo comprobó lo que ya temía. Lisa estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Con cuidado la cargó y la llevó hasta el sofá para después llamar a su casa y pedirle a su esposa que se comunicara con la Comandante Grant. Únicamente le dijo que Lisa se sentía mal, y que necesitaba que la comandante le ayudara. Miriya se ofreció a ayudar, pero le dijo que era mejor que ella se quedara con la niña, y le advirtió que por ningún motivo le dijera a nadie de la condición de la Capitana Hayes.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente para dar paso a una desesperada Claudia.

- "¿Qué le pasó a Lisa?" – Preguntó la morena dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amiga.

- "Creo que ya no pudo más con el dolor." – Confesó Max tristemente.

- "Lo sabía . . . lo sabía. Le advertí que no siguiera con esto, pero no me escuchó. ¡Arghhh, si tuviera a Rick Hunter frente a mí lo descuartizaría con mis propias manos! ¡Es un . . . !" – Refunfuñó Claudia. – "¡Mira cómo te tiene!" – Habló hincándose frente a su amiga y liberando su húmeda frente del un mechón de cabello.

Claudia le pidió a Max que la llevara a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, Claudia se hizo cargo de ella mientras que Max iba a la cocina para llenar una bandeja con agua, y después buscar toallitas limpias en el armario del pasillo. Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario llamó a la puerta del cuarto. Claudia tomó las cosas y se dirigió a su amiga sin cerrar la puerta. Max pudo ver como Claudia cuidaba de su capitana como si fuera su madre. Le puso las compresas frías en la frente y después se encaminó a la salida del cuarto. Cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – Cuestionó Claudia a Max mientras se sentaba en la sala y tomaba el vaso de agua que el piloto le ofrecía.

El Comandante Sterling le narró a Claudia todo lo sucedido, desde que dejaron la casa de Lisa, hasta que llamó a su esposa para pedir la ayuda de la mujer frente a él. Claudia no podía esconder su enojo.

- "Sigo pensando que Rick tiene mucha culpa en esto." – Comenzó Claudia después de la narración de Max. – "Pero también ella tiene mucha culpa de esta situación." – Continuó mientras depositaba el vaso vacío en al mesita.

- "¿Por qué piensa eso Comandante?"

- "Según me contó Roy, la madre de Rick murió cuando él era un niño. Prácticamente lo criaron entre su padre y Roy. Le faltó el afecto materno. . . . Lisa en un afán de ganarse su amor, lo cuidó, lo consintió, lo ayudó cada que Rick lo necesitaba. . . Sin darse cuanta, Lisa lo hizo dependiente de ella."

- "Yo creo que Rick está confundido." – Aseveró Max.

- "¿Crees que no ama a Minmei?" – Cuestionó Claudia.

- "Yo no diría eso."

- "¿Crees que ama a Lisa y no se ha dado cuenta?"

- "Tampoco puedo asegurar eso. Creo que es Rick el único que puede descifrar lo que pasa en su corazón."

- "Pero nosotros podemos ayudar." – Concluyó Claudia viendo a Max de manera significativa.

- "Para eso son los amigos." – La secundó el hombre.

Continuará . . .

¿Qué les pareció? ¿De quién creen ustedes que esté enamorado Rick Hunter? ¿Qué estarán tramando este par?

Probablemente el próximo capítulo esté terminado a más tardar para el próximo sábado


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo de "Porque te amo."

Porque te amo

Capítulo 7

- "Ya Rick, tenemos que terminar de elegir las invitaciones, el color del vestido de las damas y madrinas, el menú del banquete y tantas otras cosas." – Decía Minmei entre beso y beso de Rick. La chica había llegado muy temprano a la casa del piloto con libros de muestras, pero no habían avanzado en los preparativos.

- "Está bien." – Dijo Rick resignado, acomodándose en el sofá de su sala. Faltaban tres semanas para la boda y aún no tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

- "A mí me gustaría que las damas fueran de rosa, y la madrina de honor de rojo." – Le informó Minmei a Rick después de haber discutido el menú de la boda.

- "¿Qué te parece mejor blanco o amarillo para la madrina de honor? Lisa se ve muy bien con esos colores." – Sugirió Rick.

- "Quién debe verse bien ese día soy yo, amor. Además, únicamente la novia va de blanco."

- "Pues yo sigo pensando que es mejor blanco o amarillo." – Se quejó Rick.

- "Bueno, después vemos eso. Mejor hay que elegir las flores. Quiero rosas blancas. El pasillo de la iglesia con pétalos de rosas en el suelo, con ramitos de rosas en cada hilera de bancas, y luego la mesa principal . . ." – Dijo la chica emocionada casi subiéndose sobre su novio.

- "Yo preferiría flores silvestres. Lisa y yo encontramos unas florecitas lilas preciosas. A ella le gustaron mucho." – Interrumpió el joven a su novia.

Minmei se levantó repentinamente del sofá. Sentía que esa charla no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

- "Rick, tenemos toda la mañana discutiendo esto y no te complazco en nada. Todo es 'Lisa esto, Lisa aquello.' Está bien que la quieras como una hermana, pero ¿No te parece que estas exagerando? Es que mejor debería ir a buscar a la capitana y pedirle que me ayude a planear la boda, tal vez de esa manera estés más tranquilo." – Propuso la cantante disgustada.

- "No lo tomes así, amor." – Dijo Rick tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidió. – "Si quieres mejor planéalo tú sola. Tú sabes más de esas cosas que yo."

- "¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero planear nada." – Habló la chica en tono molesto y levantándose del sofá.

- "Por favor, Minmei, no seas niña." – Dijo Rick sobándose la cara cansadamente.

- "Mejor me voy, Rick. Tengo que ir con Kyle a ver al productor de mi próxima película." – Habló Minmei tomando los libros de la mesita de centro.

- "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

- "No, por el momento no. No podemos permitir que la gente comience a murmurar." – Contestó la chica casi llegando a la puerta. Rick en el sofá.

- "Rick . . ." – Cuestionó Minmei tomando la perilla de la puerta, viéndolo directo a los ojos. – "si yo te lo pidiera, ¿Dejarías el ejercito?"

- "Wooowww, ¿A qué viene eso? . . . ¿Tú dejarías de actuar y cantar?" – Fue la respuesta de Rick. Minmei no dijo nada, salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. – "Dejar el ejército." – Repitió una vez que se encontraba solo.

& & & & &

- "No comprendo cómo me dejé convencer para aceptar esto, Claudia." – Se quejaba Lisa mientras Claudia le acomodaba el cabello en una media cola suelta, sujeta con un delicado broche de diamantes.

- "Ya es hora de que salgas y te diviertas. No puedes nada más estar esperando a que alguien llegue y te diga que hacer." – Dijo Claudia revisando que el peinado estuviera bien hecho.

- "Mira quien lo dice, quien me está obligando a hacer algo que no quiero."

- "Tú sabes a que me refiero, y no me hagas repetirlo. No tiene nada de malo. Hace un mes que el Dr. Mendell te invita a salir, y tú siempre lo rechazas. Me parece más que justo que le des una oportunidad. ¡Por Dios, Lisa! No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con el hombre, simplemente que lo conozcas."

- "Para ver si así me olvido de Rick, ¿No es así?" – Terminó Lisa nostálgicamente.

Hacía un mes que el Dr. James Mendell había llegado de Ciudad Monumento a la sección de investigación a trabajar con el Dr. Lang en la investigación y fabricación de nuevo armamento y Veritechs. Lisa había sido la encargada de darle la bienvenida junto con el Almirante Gloval y Claudia Grant. El hombre había mostrado interés en Lisa desde que la conoció, pero ella se mantenía al margen, y había rechazado sus invitaciones a salir. Hoy, la misma Claudia aceptó la invitación por ella.

En otro momento de su vida, a Lisa no le hubiera molestado salir con él. Era un hombre muy inteligente, guapo, alto, de ojos grises, y cabello rubio cenizo. Llevaba una barba de candado que le daba mucha personalidad.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en su oficina arreglándose para salir con un hombre que apenas conocía. Claudia le había llevado un entallado vestido negro hasta la rodilla, con gruesos tirantes. El vestido era bastante sencillo, pero a Lisa le quedaba hermoso. Al cuello llevaba una delicada cadena de diamantes que hacía juego con el broche en su cabello. Éste era un recuerdo que Lisa guardaba de su madre.

Claudia observó a su amiga y le puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Tomó el bolso de la capitana, y la encaminó a la salida del SDF-1. En cualquier momento el Dr. Mendell llegaría por su amiga.

El Dr. Mendell se quedó asombrado cuando vio a la joven mujer salir de la base. Sabía que Lisa era hermosa, pero esta noche estaba simplemente espectacular.

- "Capitana Hayes, se ve usted hermosa." – Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un casto beso en ella. Lisa se sorprendió con esta actitud. – "Comandante Grant, un placer." – Continuó el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Claudia únicamente sonrió. – "¿Nos vamos?" – Cuestionó el hombre ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto que estaba esperando por ellos. Lisa no dijo nada, solamente aceptó su brazo, y sonrió tímidamente mientras se dirigían al automóvil. El Dr. Mendell le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Claudia sonreía mientras deseaba que Lisa se interesara en ese hombre. Eso sería mejor que ver como se autodestruía por culpa de Rick. Aunque en el fondo, Claudia tenía otro plan.

La morena estaba por retirarse a su casa cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba. Apretó sus manos para no echársele encima a golpes.

- "Comandante Grant, ¿Lisa sigue en su oficina?" – Preguntó Rick acercándose a Claudia.

- "¿Para qué la buscas, Hunter? ¿Ahora que problema tienes?" – Le contestó la mujer seriamente.

- "Lo dices como si yo sólo buscara a Lisa cuando necesito algo." – Dijo Rick en el mismo tomo. – "¿Dónde está? Fui a buscarla a su casa y no la encontré."

- "Lisa tuvo una cita." – Le dijo Claudia como si le diera la hora.

- "¿Médica? ¿Se siente mal?" – Cuestionó Rick con algo de preocupación.

- "No, Rick. Lisa salió a cenar con el Dr. Mendell."

- "¿El antipático que está trabajando con Lang?" – Preguntó Rick sorprendido. – "¿Qué hace Lisa con un tipo como ese?"

- "¿Así cómo?" – Preguntó Claudia esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

- "Pues . . . así . . . antipático, presumido. Se cree que todos son inferiores a él." – Dijo Rick con algo de molestia.

- "El Dr. Mendell es un hombre con educación, de buenos principios, muy inteligente, . . . ." – Comenzó Claudia.

- "Sí, sí, como sea." – Dijo Rick interrumpiendo a Claudia. – "De cualquier forma, yo no creo que Lisa esté interesada en él."

- "¡Por favor, Rick! Dime, ¿Con cuántos hombres ha salido Lisa desde que la conoces?"

- " . . . Pues . . . con ninguno . . . pero estábamos en guerra." – Contestó Rick nervioso.

- "Eso nunca ha sido impedimento para nadie. Si Lisa aceptó salir con el Dr. Mendell es porque en verdad le interesa. . . ¿No esperarás que se quede soltera para siempre? Incluso una persona que está tan metida en su trabajo tiene un corazón, y se merece encontrar el amor, ¿no te parece?"

- "Claro" – Respondió Rick secamente.

- "Bueno, yo me retiro porque es tarde. Que pases buena noche, Rick." – Se despidió Claudia para evitar que el muchacho siguiera preguntando.

- "Claudia, y ¿a dónde fueron?" – Preguntó antes de que Claudia comenzara su retirada.

- "No lo sé, Lisa únicamente me dijo que irían a un lugar italiano." – Respondió la morena mientras se iba. Rick se quedó parado, pensando a qué lugar pudo haber ido Lisa con ese tipo.

& & & & &

Después de pensarlo mucho, recordó que sólo había un restaurant italiano en Nueva Macross. Esperó a que pasara el siguiente taxi y se fue directo a ese lugar. Algo le decía que Lisa no debía estar con ese hombre, que no le convenía, e iría a rescatar a su amiga del lobo de Mendell.

El camino al restaurant le pareció eterno, pero sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Claudia le dijera donde estaba su amiga. Llegó al lugar y pagó el taxi. La noche ya estaba refrescando, pero Rick no lo sintió.

A través del gran ventanal del lugar pudo ver a una pareja que conversaba en ese momento sentada en una mesa a la mitad del restaurant. Rick se sorprendió al ver a su amiga. Nunca la había visto arreglada de esa manera. Se veía espectacular. Sin saber que alguien la observaba, Lisa platicaba con su acompañante.

- "Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado esta invitación." – Le decía el Dr. Mendell a Lisa mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

- "La verdad yo no estaba muy segura si debía aceptar." – Le confesó Lisa.

- "Lo sé, y por eso te lo agradezco. . . Hay alguien más, ¿no es sí?" – Preguntó finalmente haciendo que Lisa agachara la mirada y respondiera afirmativamente con la cabeza. – "Es un hombre muy afortunado." – Contestó después de la callada respuesta de la mujer.

- "Él no lo sabe. Va a casarse dentro de tres semanas con la mujer que siempre ha amado. Para él yo sólo soy su mejor amiga." – Dijo Lisa levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises del hombre.

- "Entonces permíteme acercarme a ti como amigo para que me conozcas. Tal vez con el tiempo . . ." – Pidió mientras tomaba una de las manos de Lisa de la mesa y depositaba un beso, para después dejar su mano nuevamente en la mesa, pero cubriéndola con la propia mientras seguía viéndola. Lisa se sonrojó ante la atención del hombre. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había mostrado tanto interés en ella.

- "Está bien, si por el momento sólo aceptas mi amistad." – Respondió la mujer cubriendo con su mano libre, la mano con la que el hombre envolvía la suya.

Desde fuera, Rick fue testigo de cómo ese hombre trataba a Lisa con tanta familiaridad, y como ella no lo rechazaba, al contrario, lo había tomado de la mano mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y apretó su puño con fuerza. Quiso entrar al lugar y decirle a ese hombre que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Claudia. No era justo que Lisa siguiera sola. Por mucho que le molestara, Lisa ya había tomado una decisión. Ella lo había apoyado todo el tiempo con Minmei, ahora era su turno de apoyarla, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Rick se fue caminando lentamente a su casa. Repentinamente el frío de la noche lo cubrió y metió su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. No llevaba nada abrigador, pero aún así prefirió caminar a tomar un carro de alquiler. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, se acostó en su cama sólo para observar las figuras que las sombras provocadas por la luz de luna hacían en su techo. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Pensó en muchas cosas, en Lisa, en su apoyo durante todo ese tiempo, en Minmei, en su próxima boda. La luz del nuevo día lo descubrió sin que hubiera podido dormir. Sintió la necesidad de hablar con Lisa y tomó el teléfono, pero la mujer no le contestó.

Los siguientes días fueron muy intensos. Minmei estaba con él desde que salía el sol hasta que se metía. La chica había pedido unos días libres para poder encargarse de todos los arreglos de la boda, y a pesar de sus continuos pleitos con Rick porque no congeniaban en lo que querían para la boda, siempre se las ingeniaba para convencerlo de que la acompañara.

- "Minmei, a mi me parece que lo mejor es que sea una boda sencilla, intima, únicamente tu familia y los amigos más cercanos."

- "Por favor, Rick, soy una celebridad, todo mundo va a querer ser testigo del momento más importante de mi vida." – Dijo Minmei sobando el cuello de la camisa del piloto con su dedo índice. – "¿Qué te cuesta darme gusto en esto?" – Continuó melosamente mientras acomodaba su peluca rubia tras su oído.

- "Como quieras" – Concluyó el hombre llevando automáticamente su brazo a los hombros de la mujer junto a él.

La joven pareja siguió su camino en silencio. Ella abrazada a su torso fuertemente mientras él seguía con su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

& & & & &

Después de dejar a su novia en la parada de taxis, Rick decidió dirigirse a un bar. No tenía ganas de llegar a su casa. No quería pensar.

- "¡Rick! ¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó el piloto de anteojos a su amigo.

- "Voy al bar." – Contestó Rick desganado.

- "¿Qué te parece si mejor te invito un café?" – Intervino Max dirigiendo a su amigo a un café cercano. Rick no dijo nada, se dejó llevar como un niño.

Ya casi llegaban al café cuando Max vio a una mujer en la acera de enfrente. Le pareció un milagro. No iba sola. Iba a decírselo a Rick cuando esté notó como el chico se detuvo de pronto.

- "¿Te sucede algo, Rick?" – Preguntó viendo al moreno.

- "Esa es Lisa, ¿Verdad? Y va con ese antipático que trabaja con Lang."

- "Así es. Se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees?" – Dijo mientras veía de reojo a su amigo. Rick no contestó. – "Últimamente se les ve mucho juntos. Precisamente hoy los vi en la cafetería de la base. Se veían muy contentos, y se nota que él está muy interesado en ella, y que decir de ella, me parece que nunca había visto a la capitana tan feliz antes."

- "A mi me parece que él es un antipático." – Habló finalmente Rick sin ver a su amigo.

- "Puede ser, pero no se trata de lo que tú pienses, sino de lo que ella siente. Creo que en lugar de una boda, muy pronto tendremos dos." – Dijo dándole un codazo a Rick.

- "¡No digas tonterías! Apenas y se conocen." – Dijo Rick molesto.

- "Pues Miriya y yo nos casamos en cuanto nos conocimos. El amor no depende de tiempo." – Aseveró Max.

- "Mejor entremos de una vez, que tengo sed." – Concluyó Rick jalando a Max del brazo y entrando a la cafetería.

- "No entiendo por qué te molesta ver a la capitana con alguien." – Comentó Max inocentemente una vez que se sentaron a la mesa.

- "No me molesta, es sólo que . . . ahhhh, es difícil de explicar." – Habló Rick.

- "Me imagino. ¿Y cómo va todo con Minmei?"

- "Ni me lo recuerdes. Se ha vuelto tan caprichosa que a veces es imposible tratar con ella."

- "Pero no hay nada que el amor no solucione." – Concluyó Max.

- "Claro." – Respondió Rick seriamente.

Los pilotos guardaron silencio cuando se acercó la mesera. Max pidió un café mientras que Rick pidió un cappuccino de nuez.

- "¿cappuccino?" – Cuestionó Max.

- "Bueno, hace unas semanas vine con Lisa aquí después de nuestro turno. Al parecer ésta es su bebida favorita. Me ofreció un poco y me gustó. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya pedido ahora?" – Preguntó Rick jugueteando con el recipiente con azúcar en la mesa.

- "No, nada." – Respondió Max tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. – "Rick, ¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de Minmei?"

- " . . . No lo sé." – Respondió el joven después de pensarlo. – "Supongo que una de esas bebidas sin azúcar. Siempre está cuidando lo que come y toma." – Dijo descuidadamente.

- "Hay Rick, sabes la bebida favorita de tu mejor amiga, y no la de tu novia. ¿No te parece demasiado extraño?"

- "No sé de que te asombras, después de todo he pasado más tiempo con Lisa que con Minmei. ¿O qué estas tratando de insinuar, Max?" – Cuestionó el joven viendo directamente a su amigo.

- "Nada Rick. Eso sólo tú lo puedes y debes descifrar. Conociéndote, si yo te lo digo no me lo vas a creer." – Contestó el piloto mientras recibía su café. Rick tomó su cappuccino y le tomó sin pensar en lo que Max le había dicho.

Mientras probaba su bebida, el recuerdo de Lisa en ese mismo lugar, riendo ante la expresión de Rick al probar su bebida favorita llegó a su mente.

& & & & &

Rick llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla decidió que necesitaba ir a otro lugar. Así que caminó lentamente hasta su destino.

Lisa estaba sentada en su sala leyendo un libro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La abrió para encontrarse de frente con Rick. Ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato. La brisa nocturna jugando con sus cabellos. Rick comenzó a acercarse a la mujer e inclinó su cabeza hacia ella mientras su mano libre se dirigió a su cintura. Lisa dio un paso atrás antes de que Rick la tocara.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, Rick?" – Preguntó finalmente Lisa recuperando el habla. Hacía días que no sabía nada de él.

- "Yo . . . sólo quería saludarte. Hace mucho que no nos vemos." – Dijo Rick entrando a la casa y notando lo mucho que había extrañado a su amiga en los días que no la había visto.

- "Pues tú has estado muy ocupado preparando tu boda con tu novia." – Contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.

- "Y tú has estado muy ocupada con Mendell." – Dijo Rick casi como un reclamo.

- "¿Cómo sabes lo de James?" – Preguntó Lisa sorprendida, haciendo que Rick frunciera el ceño.

- "Yo los vi juntos en el restaurant la otra noche, y hoy en la plaza. ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Creí que éramos amigos." – Reclamó Rick dolido.

- "El que tú me quieras tener informada de lo que haces desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo." – Le recriminó Lisa.

- "Disculpa, no sabía que te molestara tanto que quisiera hablar contigo." – Dijo Rick sarcásticamente.

- "No me molesta Rick, pero . . . no lo entenderías. . . ¿A qué viniste?"

- Lo que sucede es que mañana me van a revisar nuevamente para ver si necesito seguir llevando el yeso o no. . . y me gustaría que fueras conmigo. . . además . . . tengo que rentar mi traje de bodas . . . y yo no sé mucho de eso . . . y . . ."

- "¿Sabes qué Rick?" – Habló Lisa cansadamente. Ya no quería seguir bajo la sombra de Rick, viviendo para lo que él quisiera. Él había decidido casarse. Ya no era responsabilidad de ella ayudarlo. – "Ya estoy cansada de que me trates como si fuera tu niñera. ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada por ti solo?" – Siguió mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla. – "¿Por qué no le dices a tu novia de ensueño que te acompañe? O ¿Es qué está demasiado ocupada con sus admiradores como para hacerse cargo de ti?"

- "Pero . . . Lisa" – Trató de explicarse el piloto.

- "Buenas noches Rick . . . y por favor no quiero que me visites ni me llames por ningún motivo. Nos vemos el día de tu boda." – Dijo señalándole la salida.

- "¡Pero me caso dentro de dos semanas!" – Se excusó el joven saliendo de la casa.

- "¡Exacto! Nos vemos en dos semanas."

- "Minmei quiere que deje el ejercito." – Confesó finalmente antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta. Ésta la detuvo de golpe. – "Y no sé que hacer." – Lisa sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

- "Eso sólo tú lo puedes decidir . . . aunque ¿sabes qué? . . . en verdad deberías pensar en dejar el ejército . . . la milicia se hizo para hombres, no para títeres que esperan que sus novias o amigas tomen decisiones por ellos. . . Pensé que eras diferente Rick, que tenías iniciativa . . . pero ya veo que me equivoqué. . . No eres más que un chiquillo caprichoso y egoísta . . . Adiós Rick." – Finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del muchacho. En ese momento, Rick se sintió completamente solo.

Cuando llegó a su casa el teléfono repicaba insistentemente. No alcanzó a contestarlo. Tenía la esperanza que fuera Lisa para disculparse, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría. Sonó en dos ocasiones más antes de que se decidiera a contestar.

- "Hunter" – Dijo desganado.

- "Amor, ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo toda la tarde buscándote." – Se escuchó la melosa voz de Minmei.

- "He estado ocupado."

- "Te hablaba para invitarte al restaurant del hotel. Kyle salió y mi promotor está en Monumento. Podríamos platicar tranquilamente. Esto de la boda nos tiene muy estresados, y necesitamos un momento para nosotros, como antes."

- "Lo siento Minmei, pero estoy muy cansado. Mejor nos vemos después."

- "¡Rick! Pero soy tu novia . . . y tú nunca te habías negado a verme antes." – Dijo la chica sorprendida. Rick nunca había despreciado una invitación suya sin importar que tan tarde fuera, o que tan cansado estuviera.

- "Pero hoy no estoy de humor, Minmei."

- "¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?" – Preguntó dulcemente.

- "No Minmei, en verdad estoy cansado . . . y si me disculpas tengo que colgar. Buenas noches, Minmei." – Prosiguió antes de colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Minmei de contestar.

Rick se fue a su recamara y se quedó dormido en cuanto pegó su cabeza en la almohada. Las palabras de Lisa repicando en su mente; "Por favor no quiero que me visites ni me llames por ningún motivo. Nos vemos el día de tu boda."

& & & & &

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban fuertemente, casi tanto como el corazón de Rick. Volteó para ver a los invitados. Ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos, Max con su familia, Claudia, Vanessa, Kim, y Sammy, entre otros. Todos felices ante la boda de su amigo.

El pasillo estaba tapizado con delicados pétalos de flores rojas. Repentinamente las campanas dejaron de repicar y la puerta de la iglesia se abrió. Un halo de luz rodeó a su futura esposa y al hombre que la acompañaba. Los invitados se levantaron para dar paso a la elegante novia. Caminó lentamente hacía él al ritmo de la marcha nupcial.

No podía ver su rostro tras su grueso velo, pero podía adivinar la hermosa sonrisa de su novia, e incluso algunas lágrimas tratando de brotar de sus bellos ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino. ¡Cuánto había deseado ese momento! Y al fin se haría realidad. Su corazón le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Su novia llegó hasta su lado y él se acercó para besar su mano. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre que la había llevado hacía él. Lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el grueso velo para liberar a su novia de éste. Tal como lo había imaginado, los ojos de su novia estaban húmedos, pero su sonrisa era radiante. Sus verdes ojos, esos ojos en los que le fascinaba verse reflejado, repletos de amor. El mismo amor que él sentía por ella. Lentamente, de sus labios se escapó lo que tantas veces había querido decir: "Te amo, Lisa"

Rick despertó repentinamente para encontrarse cubierto por la oscuridad de su habitación. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y su cabello tras recordar su sueño y escucharse decir esas tres palabras. Esas tres palabras que sonaban tan familiares para él.

- "¡Lisa, por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" – Se cuestionó mientras recordaba todos los momentos vividos al lado de esa mujer que se había convertido en su vida entera sin que él se diera cuenta.

Continuará . . . 

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Qué creen que hará Rick ahora? ¿Y Lisa?

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus lindos comentarios. Sé que he estado haciendo sufrir mucho a Lisa, y créanme que a mí me duele tanto como a ustedes.

Gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo para el próximo sábado, pero no prometo nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Porque te amo

Capítulo 8

Después del extraño y revelador sueño, Rick quiso ir corriendo al lado de Lisa, pero se contuvo, después de todo había sido sólo un sueño. Sabía que sentía algo muy especial por Lisa, pero ¿Sería amor? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo lo que había deseado por un sueño? Y si era amor, entonces, ¿Cuándo se enamoró de Lisa? y ¿Qué sentía por Minmei?

El resto de la noche se la pasó tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos. Cayó en cuenta de que su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo pensar en Lisa, que siempre, sin importar por qué, le agradaba estar a su lado, sentirla cerca. Comprendió por qué fue a ella a la primera que fue a buscar en cuanto salió del hospital. Se dio cuenta que todas, y cada una de las cosas que había hecho desde que conociera a Lisa, habían sido por la gran atracción que sentía hacia ella, pero su corazón inexperto no supo catalogarlo. Ahora lo veía claro, pero ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Minmei? Ya no quería casarse con ella. Al recordar los días al lado de su novia se dio cuenta que podría vivir toda una vida atado a la mano de Lisa sin respingar, pero no soportaría ni un día atado a Minmei. Su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla.

& & & & &

Mientras esperaba a que el doctor lo atendiera, Rick pensó en como decirle a su novia que ya no quería casarse. Probablemente lo odiaría, pero no le importaba. Quería luchar por el amor de Lisa, aunque ella no lo aceptara nunca.

- "Capitán Hunter, ¿Cómo se ha sentido?" – Preguntó el médico que lo estuvo atendiendo después de su accidente.

- "Físicamente bien." – Le contestó el piloto acomodándose en la silla.

- "¿Y emocionalmente?" – Le cuestionó el galeno notando duda en su paciente.

- "No muy bien después de darme cuenta que he sido un idiota." – Comenzó a decir Rick mientras el médico lo escuchaba atentamente. – "Creí que mi vida era perfecta porque estaba por casarme con el amor de mi vida. Una chica a la que conocí hace algunos años. Durante ese mismo tiempo conocí a otra mujer, una que me hizo ver mi suerte al principio, aunque yo no me quedé atrás," – Continuó sin poder ocultar una risilla al recordar sus primeros encuentros con Lisa. – "pero después nos hicimos amigos. Sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ella, y no es hasta ahora que estoy ya casi a las puertas del altar que me doy cuenta que estoy por casarme con la mujer equivocada . . . y no sé que hacer." – Finalizó Rick con un pesado suspiro.

- "Las mujeres son capaces de soportar cualquier cosa por amor, incluso dejar al hombre que aman para que sea feliz. Habla con tu novia, tal vez se de cuenta que a su lado no vas a ser feliz, y que tú no podrás hacerla feliz a ella." – Le aconsejó el doctor cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- "Una mujer entregando al hombre que ama por amor. Eso es una locura." – Dijo Rick incrédulo.

- "No lo es tanto . . . . ¿Quieres que te cuenta una pequeña historia?" – Le dijo el hombre mayor al piloto. La curiosidad de Rick se hizo notoria inmediatamente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Al ver si curiosidad, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

- "Hace algún tiempo, justo en el sofá que está frente a emergencias, vi a una mujer." – Recordó el hombre. - "Estaba desesperada. Lloraba mientras veía con insistencia la entrada de emergencias. Cuando por la puerta entró una camilla con un herido. Ella se acercó y no hubo poder humano que la hiciera apartarse de él hasta que lo metimos al cuarto de revisión. No se movió de ese lugar hasta que yo mismo le informé que el muchacho estaba bien. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras me agradecía." – Rick escuchaba atentamente. – "La dejé que entrara a verlo, pero no duró mucho. Al salir llevaba el semblante más triste que he visto." – Dijo el hombre quitándose los lentes, y sobando el tabique de la nariz.

- "¿Por qué se fue?" – Cuestionó Rick intrigado. Por alguna razón se sintió triste por esa mujer.

- "No lo supe hasta unas horas después." – Continuó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a revisar el brazo de Rick y preparaba todo para retirar el yeso. – "Llegó acompañada de una jovencita. La llevó hasta el cuarto del herido y se quedó en la puerta. Yo hacía mi ronda en ese momento y vi como después de verlos por un momento, se irguió y caminó a la salida. Quien la vio salir de este lugar, erguida, con paso firme, jamás pensaría que era la misma mujer que horas antes estaba aquí debatiéndose en el dolor y la angustia. Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de ella. Quería saber del paciente. Cuando le pregunté que si quería hablar con él, ella me dijo que no, y me pidió que nunca le dijera que había estado a su lado. Mientras el chico estuvo internado, ella me llamó todos los días para asegurarse que todo seguía en orden."

- "Me quiere decir que esa mujer le trajo a su paciente a otra mujer y después simplemente se fue." – Sintió algo de envidia por el hombre que era capaz de hacer brotar en una mujer un sentimiento tan grande.

- "Así es Capitán, le digo, una mujer es capaz del más grande de los sacrificios por amor." – Concluyó mientras terminaba de retirar el yeso.

- "Pues ese hombre es muy afortunado, y también un …….. por dejar ir a una mujer como la que dice." – Comentó Rick mientras movía su recién liberado brazo.

- "Yo pienso lo mismo, Capitán. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a su lado a una mujer como esa." – Dijo el médico viendo intensamente a Rick. – "Por eso le digo, hable con su novia. Tal vez se lleve una sorpresa."

- "Muchas gracias por todo doctor." – Agradeció Rick mientras se retiraba. El médico vio como partía y deseó poder decirle que le estaba contando su propia historia. Algo que tal vez él nunca sabría. Internamente deseó que la mujer de la que hablaba, fuera esa joven capitana que hacía algunas semanas encontró llorando mientras esperaba que llevaran al joven piloto herido.

& & & & &

Rick quiso ir inmediatamente a casa de Lisa para darle la noticia de su brazo, y hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero tomando en cuenta la actitud de ella hacia él, prefirió esperar. Después de todo que iba a decirle: "Lisa, aunque aun voy a casarme, a quien amo es a ti." No, él no podría hacer eso. Debía demostrarle que en verdad la amaba. Además aun tenía la duda si ella amaba a Mendell. El sólo recuerdo de ese tipo hacía que le hirviera la sangre de coraje, y el recuerdo de ambos en aquel restaurant llegaba a su mente.

Era aún de mañana cuando llegó al hotel de Minmei y le habló desde un teléfono público fuera del lugar. La muchacha le informó que estaba sola y después de unos minutos se encontró justo frente a la puerta de la chica.

La puerta se abrió y se vio un rápido brazo que metió al joven antes de que alcanzara a decir nada. Minmei se echó a sus brazos, pero Rick no contestó el abrazo.

La chica se soltó de él, tomó sus grandes lentes, y su sombrero y salió del cuarto jalando al recién llegado a la salida.

- "¿Qué, hoy no hay peluca?" – Se sorprendió Rick.

- "Ya me cansé de la peluca, pero ven, apúrate que pueden vernos." – Le dijo la chica mientras lo jalaba por la escalera de emergencia del hotel. – "Quiero ir al parque."

- "¡Pero Minmei! Necesitamos hablar." – Dijo Rick tratando de soltarse.

- "Hablamos luego, si me quedo un rato más en el hotel me voy a volver loca."

& & & & &

Buscaron un lugar solitario y apartado en el parque. Se sentaron en una banca mientras Minmei seguía parloteadondo sobre la película y la boda.

- "Me encanta estar así contigo. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. ¿No te parece?" – Preguntó la joven mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Rick.

- "Minmei ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?" – Cuestionó Rick de golpe sin ver a su novia. Minmei se separó un poco para verlo.

- "¿Pero que pregunta? . . . Acepté casarme contigo porque . . ." – Pensó un momento. – "porque me la paso bien contigo . . . porque me siento nuevamente como la niña que quería ser famosa . . . porque me consientes . . . porque eres guapo . . . porque seré la envidia de muchas mujeres . . . porque es un honor estar casada con un héroe de guerra, un hombre que todo mundo respeta y admira . . . porque siempre fue mi sueño casarme . . . porque tú te acercaste a mi desde antes de ser la mujer famosa que soy ahora." – Dijo la joven mientras terminaba de enumerar sus razones con los dedos.

- "Es curioso que no hayas mencionado el amor en ninguna de tus razones." – Dijo el piloto viendo al cielo. Dándose cuenta que todo este enredo había estado mal desde un principio. Minmei parpadeó sin saber de que hablaba el hombre a su lado. – "Y más aún porque cuando me hice la misma pregunta, esa fue una razón que tampoco llegó a mi mente."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" – Cuestionó la cantante separándose más del joven.

- "Que esta boda es un error. Vamos a casarnos por las razones equivocadas. Tuvimos nuestro tiempo y no lo aprovechamos. No podemos basar una relación, ni mucho menos un matrimonio en sentimientos del pasado. Sentimientos que ya no existen, que cambiaron." – Respondió Rick volteando a ver a Minmei por primera vez desde que salieron del hotel.

- "¡Pero nos casamos en dos semanas! No puedes decir ahora que ya no quieres continuar con esto. Tú me pediste matrimonio." – Le dijo acusativamente.

- "Aún estamos a tiempo. El banquete, la iglesia y el salón se pueden cancelar. Las invitaciones aún no se reparten. Aun no terminas de elegir a las damas. Los únicos que saben de esta boda son tus tíos, Lisa y Max. No tendrías que dar explicaciones a la prensa porque aún no saben siquiera de la boda.

- "¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto Rick! Tú no puedes dejarme." – Dijo Minmei con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se levantaba repentinamente.

- "Es lo mejor para los dos, Minmei." – Dijo Rick mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba por los brazos. Hasta ese momento Minmei se dio cuenta que Rick ya no traía el cabestrillo. – "Además yo . . . "

- "No digas nada." – Pidió Minmei tapándose los oídos y alejándose de Rick.

- "Tengo que decirlo. No te voy a negar que te amé durante mucho tiempo. Cuando te propuse matrimonio lo hice pensando que aún te amaba. Me encapriché en seguir en el pasado sin darme cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiando. Que el amor que algún día sentí por ti se convirtió en un cariño de hermanos. . . . Minmei, yo amo a otra persona." – Finalizó Rick sintiéndose más liviano.

- "¿Quién es ella?" – Preguntó Minmei volteando a ver a Rick con algo de coraje en la mirada.

- "No tiene caso que lo sepas. Lo más probable es que ella no me ame a mí." – Respondió Rick con tristeza.

- "Entonces ¿por qué arruinar nuestros planes? Casémonos. No me dejes por un espejismo." – Pidió Minmei reanimada.

- "¿Me dejarías si esa mujer correspondiera mis sentimientos?" – Preguntó esperanzado.

- "Tú estas confundido. Tú me amas, siempre me has amado, y siempre me vas a amar. No puedes cambiar de opinión de un día para otro. ¡No puedes dejarme!" – Le gritó en su cara mientras lloraba amargamente.

- "¿Por qué no puedo dejarte? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme a tu lado? ¿Porque me amas? O ¿porque no soportas la idea de que ame alguien más? No eres más que una niña caprichosa, incapaz de ver más allá de ti misma." – Rick no vio venir la bofetada que le propinó la morena. Se quedó sobándose la mejilla mientras veía a la furiosa mujer alejarse rápidamente.

& & & & &

Minmei corrió sin rumbo fijo. Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar para encontrarse con el amoroso Rick que ella recordaba, ese que corría a ella con sólo pedírselo. No podía ser que la hubiera olvidado, que amara a alguien más, pero ¿Quién podría ser? Sólo había una persona aparte de Rick que podía aclarar sus dudas.

Sólo había un lugar donde podría encontrarla, el SDF-1. Ella debería estar ahí. Rick le había mencionado que ella amaba su trabajo, y podría pasar horas en ese lugar.

Entró al lugar para encontrar justo a la persona que estaba buscando. La encontró platicando con un hombre muy guapo.

- "Capitana Hayes, ¿me permite un momento?" – Preguntó la cantante sin importarle que estuviera ocupada.

- "Minmei, ¿ está todo bien?" – Cuestionó Lisa pensando que algo le había pasado a Rick.

- "Necesito hablar con usted en privado, si este guapo caballero nos lo permite." – Dijo seria pero coquetamente la chiquilla.

- "Creo que mejor me retiro Lisa. Con permiso." – Se despidió el Dr. Mendell de las dos mujeres.

Lisa guió a Minmei a su oficina temiendo lo que fuera a salir de la boca de esa niñita. Temía que le pidiera que la ayudara con la boda, o algo peor. La capitana se sentó tras su escritorio mientras la chica tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- "¿A qué debo su visita, Señorita Minmei?" – Preguntó Lisa mientras acomodaba el reporte que había estado revisando en la mañana. Tratando con eso de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- "Necesito de su ayuda. Rick ya no quiere casarse." – Le informó la cantante mientras comenzaban a correrle las lágrimas de frustración.

- "Pero, ¿por qué?" – Cuestionó Lisa sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón. Rick y su inmadurez. No dudaba que en cuanto se diera cuenta de su error correría nuevamente a ella para pedirle ayuda, y eso le dolía.

- "No lo sé." – Mintió la cantante. – "Sólo me dijo que era mejor esperarnos un tiempo.

- "Bueno, entonces no canceló la boda, simplemente la retrazó. . . . Minmei, Rick me comentó algo que tal vez tenga que ver con su decisión."

- "¿Qué le comentó?" – Preguntó Minmei pensando que le hablaría de esa otra mujer.

- "Que usted quiere que deje el ejército. ¿De verdad le pidió eso?" – Minmei abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Rick se lo había contado a esa mujer.

- "No le pedí que lo hiciera. Simplemente le pregunté si sería capaz de eso en dado caso que yo se lo pidiera." – Y por supuesto que pensaba hacerlo, pues no le había gustado que Rick mencionara constantemente a su capitana. Rick estaba tan apegado a ella, que temió que su novio la pusiera antes que a ella en su vida.

- "Y ¿qué le respondió?" – Preguntó la mujer mayor temiendo que Rick finalmente hubiera sucumbido una vez más ante los encantos de la jovencita.

- "Que lo pensaría" – Mintió nuevamente. Por alguna razón no quería que Lisa supiera que no le había respondido.

- "Tal vez ahí está su error." – Dijo Lisa pensativa.

- "¡¿Mi error?!" – Se sorprendió Minmei. Nunca espero que Lisa le dijera que estaba equivocada.

- "Así es. En otros tiempos, yo no dudo que Rick ni siquiera hubiera pensado en unirse al ejército. Lamentablemente para él, y afortunadamente para todos en el SDF-1, al verse atrapado sin remedio en una guerra, decidió unirse a nosotros. Lo hizo por su afán de querer ayudar y mejorar la situación. Rick es un hombre muy valioso, a quien más de una persona, incluyéndome, le debemos la vida. Es terco, testarudo, obstinado, y todos los adjetivos que quieras, pero no es una mala persona. Nunca haría algo con el interés de lastimar a nadie. No creo que en este momento él fuera feliz fuera del ejército. Usted, como su novia y futura esposa, debe aceptar su decisión si no quiere perderlo."

- "Es muy difícil." – Dijo bajando la mirada. "Yo conocí a Rick antes de que fuera militar. Su sueño nunca fue pelear en una absurda guerra. El sólo quería volar."

- "Pero él sabe que eso es imposible . . . al menos por el momento. ¿Lo ama usted lo suficiente como para sacrificarse por él, aunque sea hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay amenazas?

- "¿Por qué debo ser yo quien se sacrifique? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien sufra cada vez que Rick tenga que subirse a ese avión a combatir a los Zentraedies o a cualquier otro enemigo?"

- "Porque lo amas, y el amor es sacrificio." – Dijo Lisa viendo sus propias manos unidas sobre el escritorio.

- "No vine aquí para que me sermoneé. ¿Qué más me puede decir? Si usted misma es militar. No quiere que Rick deje el ejército porque a ustedes les conviene." – Le reclamó Minmei.

- "¿Entonces a qué vino Señorita Minmei? – Cuestionó la ojiverde cansadamente.

- "Vine a que me ayude. Usted fue quien me dijo que Rick seguía amándome. Fue quien acompaño a Rick a pedirle mi mano a mis tíos. Cuando yo acepté casarme con él, fue porque tenía la seguridad que usted me dio de que él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por verme feliz. Yo puse mis expectativas en Rick porque tenía la seguridad de que me amaba. Ahora usted debe ayudarme a retenerlo." – Le reclamó Minmei.

- "¡Un momento!" – Lisa apretó sus manos sintiéndose impotente. Esa chiquilla estaba logrando sacarla de sus cabales. – "Yo nunca te obligué a que fueras a verlo o a que te hicieras su novia. Yo te dije que él te amaba porque era lo que él mismo me decía cada que podía. Creí que lograrías hacerlo feliz porque se lo merece, pero al parecer no es así."

- "¡No puedes decir que yo no lo hago feliz! Él sólo puede ser feliz conmigo. Tú misma me lo dijiste."

- "Te dije que podías hacerlo feliz. ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Decirle que sería mejor que deje el ejército, que deje a su familia, porque sí Minmei, . . . Max, Miriya, Claudia, el Almirante Gloval . . . yo . . . todos y cada uno de los que forman parte de esta base, nos hemos convertido en la familia de Rick. Tú no puedes de buenas a primeras quitarle todo lo que él ha logrado a base de lucha y sacrificio sólo porque tú no quieres sufrir. Tú no quieres dejarlo hacer lo que a él le gusta, volar y ayudar, cuando él te ha dejado hacer lo que tú quieres con tu vida. O ¿Crees que él está muy feliz de verte hacer películas, o cantar frente a todos y que todos te admiren y te sigan por todos lados? ¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando no es capaz siquiera de salir contigo a la calle como una pareja normal, que siempre tienes que esconderte debajo de esa ridícula peluca rubia. Rick ha aceptado sentirse desplazado por tu carrera, pero tú no piensas dar nada por él."

- "Me tiene a mí, decidí quedarme con él en lugar de cualquier otro." – Ya la conversación se había convertido en un mar de gritos y reclamos.

- "Escúchate, no eres más que una niña caprichosa, incapaz de ver más allá de ti." – La cantante sintió un escalofrío al descubrir las palabras de Rick en las de Lisa Hayes.

- "¡Eres tú!" – Reclamó Minmei levantándose de su silla.

- "¡¿Yo qué?!" – Se asombró Lisa.

- "Tú eres quien le ha estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza a Rick en contra mía."

- "Yo no le he dicho nada en contra tuya." – Dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a donde estaba la ojiazul. – "Te suplico que te vayas y que no regreses. Arregla tus asuntos por ti misma. Yo ya hice lo que creí conveniente, pero no por eso les voy a estar arreglando la vida a Rick y a ti. Adiós Señorita Minmei." – Dijo Lisa finalmente abriendo la puerta de su oficina para dejar salir a una furiosa Minmei. Lisa regresó a su escritorio y recargó su frente en ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – Le preguntó Mendell a Lisa entrando a la oficina con dos tazas de café. – "Si que es temperamental la chiquilla."

- "No sabes cuanto." – Aceptó la capitana descubriendo su cara para ver al recién llegado. La frustración aparente.

- "¿Necesitas que te ayude?" – Preguntó Mendell sentándose en la silla donde había estado la Señorita Macross minutos antes.

& & & & &

Ya era de noche cuando Rick se paseaba como perro enjaulado frente a la casa de Lisa. Necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía, que la amaba, que ya no iba a casarse con Minmei. Finalmente se cansó y se sentó en la entrada del lugar. Dormiría ahí de ser posible, pero tenía que hablar con Lisa.

Unos minutos después escuchó unas pisadas acercándose. Se levantó para toparse de frente con Lisa acompañada por James Mendell. Sintió como el corazón se le detuvo por un momento y tuvo unas ganas enormes de golpear a ese tipo que se atrevía a caminar al lado de su Lisa.

- "Rick, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Cuestionó Lisa pensando que Rick le pediría que le ayudara a arreglar las cosas con Minmei. Lo vio de arriba abajo y se alegró al notar que su brazo ya no estaba enyesado, y que incluso empuñaba su mano con algo de fuerza mientras movía su mirada de ella a Mendell.

- "Lisa, necesitamos hablar."

Continuará . . .

Lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, su paciencia, y sus lindos comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Porque te amo

Capítulo 9

- "Lisa, necesitamos hablar." – Dijo Rick seriamente mientras observaba a Lisa directo a los ojos.

- "Te advertí que no quería volver a verte hasta el día de tu boda." – Le recordó Lisa, apartándose de la fuerte mirada azul para ver al hombre a su lado.

- "Lisa ya te dijo que te fueras muchacho. Por favor vete." – Se metió Mendell para recordarle que la mujer no estaba sola.

- "¡Tú no te metas! Vengo a hablar con Lisa, no contigo. Así que te pido que te retires." – Le respondió Rick frunciendo el ceño.

- "¡Rick! No puedes correr a mi invitado. James, no le hagas caso. Rick ya se va." – Se disculpó Lisa apenada.

- "No te apures, Lisa. Este muchachito no puede alejarme de tu lado. Sólo tú podrías hacerlo." – Confesó Mendell de forma sugestiva. Rick estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero Lisa lo detuvo poniéndose entre ambos y sujetando a Rick de su brazo recién desenyesado.

- "¡Yo no soy ningún 'muchachito'! ¡Lisa suéltame! ¿Quién se cree este hombre para decirme si debo o no irme?" - Gruñó Rick tratando de liberar su brazo del fuerte apretón de Lisa.

- "¡Ya basta los dos! James, mejor nos vemos mañana. Conozco a Rick, y en este momento no entenderá razones." – Volteó Lisa a ver a su acompañante.

- "Sí, ya vete." – Le dijo Rick entre dientes, aún sujetado por Lisa.

- "¡Cállate Rick! Gracias James. Nos vemos mañana." – Se disculpó nuevamente la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Está bien, Lisa. Nos vemos mañana." – Se despidió Mendell dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo que provocó que Rick se enfureciera aún más, pero Lisa puso más presión en su brazo y el chico no se movió. – "Adiós muchachito." – Finalmente Mendell se despidió sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la escena. No podía negar que los celos de ese muchachito lo tenían sorprendido.

Cuando Mendell se fue, Lisa soltó a Rick y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su casa sin decir palabra. Rick la siguió.

- "¿Aún sigues aquí?" – Cuestionó Lisa cuando entró a su casa seguida por el piloto. – "Es mejor que te vayas Rick. Ya es tarde."

- "Pero vine a hablar contigo." – Le dijo sintiéndose dolido por la actitud seca e indiferente de la mujer ante él.

- "Por favor, Rick. No seas niño." – Habló la mujer volteando a ver a Rick. No quería escuchar los motivos que lo llevaban a ella. Ya los sabía de sobra.

- "¿Niño? . . . yo no soy ningún niño." – Dijo Rick mientras la tomaba rápidamente de la cadera y la acercaba a su cuerpo. – "¿Cómo sabes que soy un niño?" – Dijo sugestivamente.

- "Porque sólo un niño se comportaría como tú. Pareces un chiquillo de kinder, enojado porque su amigo se está juntando con alguien más. Además, no eres capaz de cumplir con lo que te pedí, que no me buscaras." – Lisa estaba tan enojada que no notó el brillo en los ojos de Rick.

- "Pero Lisa" – Trató de explicarse el piloto.

- "Pero nada. Ya vete. No quiero verte. Si no te vas voy a hablarle a seguridad para que venga por ti. No puedes entrar a la casa de un superior cuando te da la gana."

- "Somos amigos." – Dijo Rick casi en un susurro.

- "Lo sé, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir que debo hacer, y a quien debo ver." – Lisa tomó a Rick del brazo y lo dirigió a la salida. No le importaron las suplicas del piloto. Abrió la puerta, y casi lo sacó de un empujón para después prácticamente estrellarle la puerta en la cara." – Eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en ella últimamente, pensó Rick mientras recordaba con nostalgia las ocasiones en las que llegaba a la casa de Lisa y ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta entonces de sus sentimientos por ella? Cuanto tiempo había desperdiciado en tonterías. Pero no se daría por vencido. La seguiría buscando y se convertiría en su sombra de ser necesario, hasta que entendiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Lisa observó por la ventana como Rick estuvo un buen rato viendo a la casa, para después alejarse de ahí con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra. Deseaba abrir esa puerta y dejarlo entrar, aunque sólo fuera para escucharlo hablar de los problemas que tenía con Minmei, pero no lo haría. No volvería a ser el paño de lágrimas de Rick Hunter.

& & & & &

Rick se quedó dormido pensando en la forma en la que podría convencer a Lisa que en verdad la amaba. Deseó que Lisa sintiera lo mismo que él, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Entre sueños recordó las ocasiones en las que la había besado. Recordó cómo se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios femeninos, al igual que sintió como ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. ¿Sería posible que ella sintiera algo por él? No estaba seguro. Tal vez sólo había sido una reacción por el miedo y la incomodidad de la situación.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano e intentó llamar a Lisa por teléfono, pero decidió no hacerlo, pues últimamente no contestaba sus llamadas.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la casa de su capitana para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba en casa. Eran las seis de la mañana, y normalmente su turno comenzaba a las ocho. Regresó a su casa y llamó a la base para enterarse que en ese preciso momento, Lisa se encontraba ya en camino a la nave satélite junto con Mendell y que estarían ahí una semana.

Rick colgó el teléfono de un golpe. Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué Lisa no le había dicho nada de que se iría? ¿Y mucho menos que se iría con ese hombre tan antipático? Siempre le cayó mal, y nunca supo la razón, hasta la noche anterior que lo vio llegando con ella. Estaba celoso, celoso como nunca antes lo había estado. Sentía que estaba perdiendo a Lisa antes de siquiera tener una oportunidad con ella. ¿Qué posibilidades podría tener él ante Mendell? Tenía que admitir que el hombre era inteligente, elegante, atractivo, o al menos eso era lo que todas las mujeres de la base decían. Era mayor que Lisa, y ella no lo miraría como a un niño, como a él.

& & & & &

Pasó horas sin saber que hacer. Fue al parque y a otros sitios en los que había pasado tiempo con ella. Nada parecía calmarlo. Regresó a casa y decidió poner algo de orden. Se dirigió a su habitación y vio a todos lados eligiendo por donde comenzar, hasta que vio algo que necesitaba desaparecer de ahí, el póster de Minmei. Lo quitó, lo hizo rollo, y se dirigió a la cocina para tirarlo a la basura. Si quería demostrarle a Lisa que la amaba, tenía que empezar por deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a Minmei.

Entonces recordó el álbum de fotos que guardaba con fotografías de la cantante. No recordaba la última vez que lo había abierto. Lo encontró dentro de un cajón de su mesa de noche. Decidió hojearlo por última vez, quizá para saber si seguía sintiendo lo mismo que antes cuando observaba las imágenes. Vio una tras otra, y lo único que sintió fue nostalgia. Antes de cerrar el libro se encontró con una foto que no recordaba tener. Estaba casi al final después de dos hojas en limpio. Era un recorte de periódico de cuando estaban en el espacio, del día que les dieron los reconocimientos después de haber regresado de la nave de Breetai.

En la imagen estaban Max, Ben con su inconfundible sonrisa, él mismo posando su vista en algo que no se veía en el recuadro, pero que él sabía era Minmei mientras cantaba, y finalmente, Lisa. Estaba ahí, erguida como toda una dama, sus piernas cruzadas de esa forma tan femenina. En su regazo estaban las flores que Minmei acababa de obsequiarles. Se veía tan hermosa. Se veía orgullosa. Llevó su dedo lentamente hasta su rostro y recorrió sus facciones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Después su dedo recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo, y su cabello. Recordó lo sedoso que es al tacto. Finalmente hizo algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con las fotos de Minmei. Acercó el álbum lentamente a su rostro, y depositó un beso en el lugar que ocupaba la imagen de Lisa. Tomó una pequeña navaja que guardaba en su mesita de noche, y cortó la hoja donde se encontraba el retrato. En ese momento se dio cuenta que esa era la única fotografía que tenía de Lisa, y deseó tener más. Acomodó el recorte en la mesa de noche, y llevó el álbum al armario, donde lo guardó en la caja de sus cosas olvidadas, esas que guardaba simplemente porque le daba pena tirarlas.

& & & & &

El sonido de la puerta sacó al joven piloto de sus cavilaciones. Al abrirla se encontró frente a frente con el tío de Minmei.

- "¡Tío Max!" – Se sorprendió Rick al ver al hombre regordete.

- "Hola Rick, ¿puedo pasar?" – Preguntó seriamente.

- "Claro, pasa." – Respondió mientras abría más la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Rick le indicó al hombre donde estaba la sala mientras él iba a la cocina a servir dos vasos con refresco.

- "Te sorprenderá verme aquí." – Dijo el recién llegado mientras tomaba el vaso que Rick le ofrecía.

- "No te lo voy a negar." – Rick tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón. – "pero me imagino a que has venido."

- "Minmei llegó anoche al restaurant hecha un mar de lágrimas." – Rick agachó la cabeza. – "Me dijo que tú no querías casarte con ella. ¿Es eso verdad?"

- "Sí lo es." – Contestó Rick sin pensar. No quería ocultarle la verdad al hombre que le había ofrecido un techo cuando más lo necesitaba. – "Te respeto mucho Max, pero no importa lo que me digas, no pienso casarme con Minmei."

- "Mi sobrina no quiso decirme los motivos, pero me imagino que es porque finalmente te diste cuenta que no la amas." – Confesó el Tío Max mientras lo observaba detenidamente. – "Finalmente te diste cuenta que amas a la Capitana Hayes."

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Cuestionó Rick sorprendido.

- "Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo. Siempre peleando, pero siempre juntos. La escuchas atentamente. Sientes respeto y admiración por ella. He de confesarte que me sorprendió mucho cuando Minmei me dijo que le habías pedido que fuera tu novia." – Rick vio al hombre son incredulidad. ¿Podría él decirle si Lisa sentía lo mismo por él? – "No me lo tomes a mal muchacho. No te voy a negar que durante un tiempo vi la posibilidad de que entre mi sobrina y tú hubiera algo, incluso después de que ganó ese concurso y se convirtiera en una celebridad. Pero el tiempo pasa, Rick, y con él las personas cambian." – Dijo el hombre con un pesado suspiro. – "El día que fuiste a casa a pedir la mano de Minmei me di cuenta que tú ya no amabas a mi sobrina."

- "¿Cómo lo supo?" – Preguntó Rick mientras recordaba ese día.

- "No te acercaste a ella cuando llegó. No hubo coraje en tu mirada cuando Kyle no dejó que ella se acercara a ti. Al principio se pudo haber tomado como resultado de tus nervios, pero después ocurrió algo que no dejó lugar a dudas que tu corazón estaba en otro lado." – Rick lo vio sin comprender. – "Mientras tartamudeabas tratando de pedir la mano de mi sobrina, tu mano se deslizó hasta toparse con la de la capitana. Entrelazaste tus dedos entre los de ella y tu actitud cambió. Te veías confiado, decidido. Buscaste apoyo en ella en lugar de buscarlo en Max, en lugar de ver a tu novia a los ojos para poder expresar todo el amor que decías tenerle. No buscaste apoyo en la mujer que decías amar. Cuando yo pedí a mi esposa no pude despegar mis ojos de ella en toda la velada. . . Aunque el resto de la tarde te la pasaste al lado de Minmei, te veías alejado. Tus pensamientos no estaban en los preparativos de la boda."

- "Yo . . . no me di cuenta de eso." – Dijo Rick pensativo.

- "Lo sé, así como también sé que esto no le pertenece a mi sobrina." – Confesó el hombre mientras se levantaba y sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

- "¡El anillo! Creo que después de la noche en que se lo di, nunca más volví a vérselo puesto." – Reveló Rick mientras se levantaba y tomaba la cajita.

- "Pues anoche lo traía, y yo me encargué de quitárselo mientras dormía. Mi sobrina puede ser algo caprichosa y terca, y le va a tomar algo de tiempo aceptar que tú la dejaste. Sólo te pido que seas paciente, y que no te dejes convencer. Si no quieres casarte con mi sobrina, no lo hagas. A ella se le va a pasar. Prefiero verla llorar unos días, que sufrir toda una vida por vivir al lado de alguien que no la ama. Además, en estos momentos, ni la misma Minmei sabe que es lo que quiere de la vida.

- "Gracias Tío Max." – Agradeció Rick mientras observaba la cajita.

El hombre dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Rick antes de marcharse del lugar. Rick abrió la caja para toparse con un increíble anillo que le pareció demasiado escandaloso. En ese momento recordó cuando le puso la argolla a Lisa en aquella joyería. Recordó como su corazón se aceleró al hacerlo. En ese momento pensó que era por lo que ese anillo significaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era por el simple hecho de estar poniendo el anillo en el dedo de la mujer que realmente amaba.

Sin pensarlo salió de su casa para dirigirse al centro comercial. Cambiaría el anillo y las argollas de matrimonio unas más de acuerdo a la personalidad de Lisa. Quería uno más sencillo y elegante. No sabía si alguna vez podría dárselo, pero de cualquier manera lo compraría.

& & & & &

- ­"¿En que piensas?" – Preguntó Mendell mientras observaba a Lisa con un libro en las manos.

- "En nada." – Respondió la mujer casi en un suspiro.

- "Así que ahora se le llama nada a pensar en cierto piloto renegado y boca floja." – Interrumpió el hombre tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- "Por favor James, no empecemos." – Pidió Lisa cansadamente mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá.

- "No me has querido contar de que hablaron anoche."

- "De nada, en cuanto te fuiste lo corrí. No quería escuchar sus penas de amor."

- "¿Estás segura que eran penas de amor de lo que te quería hablar?" – Preguntó Mendell sentándose en el sofá frente a Lisa en la pequeña sala de estar de la nave.

- "¿De que más podría hablarme?" – Cuestionó Lisa depositando el libro sobre la mesita.

- "De nada, Lisa. Tienes razón. Que pases buenas noches." – Se despidió finalmente mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla quedándose ahí un momento más de lo normal, y su mano hacía un recorrido por la espalda femenina.

Por el gran ventanal de la nave, Lisa pudo distinguir el inconfundible planeta que en esos momentos resguardaba el sueño del hombre que más amaba.

& & & & &

- "Almirante, el Capitán Hunter lo espera." – Le informó Vanessa al Almirante Gloval. Esa mañana había mandado hablarle, pues el doctor había mandado los resultados médicos del joven piloto.

- "Hazlo pasar Vanessa." – Le respondió sin voltear a verla desde el gran ventanal de su oficina. El cual le daba una increíble vista de la reconstruida ciudad.

- "Capitán Rick Hunter, Almirante." – Se cuadró el piloto vestido de civil ante su superior al entrar en la oficina.

- "Siéntese Capitán." – Le ordenó el hombre, y el piloto lo hizo de inmediato.

- "Supongo que sabe por que lo he llamado." – Le dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de su gran escritorio.

- "No estoy muy seguro, señor."

- "He recibido los informes de su médico donde me informa que ya puede reintegrarse al trabajo, con algunos cuidados claro está. Así que le pido que se reintegre a sus actividades el próximo lunes a las 0800 horas. Va a iniciar patrullaje, pero no se pude separar de sus hombres. Va a reiniciar entrenamientos en el simulador de vuelo. Tiene el resto de esta semana para descansar y comenzar con cualquier tipo de ejercicio que le ayude a fortalecer su brazo antes de regresar al patrullaje.

- "Gracias Señor." – Se cuadró nuevamente antes de salir del lugar. No quiso preguntar más. Conocía al Almirante, y su semblante le decía que estaba preocupado.

Al salir de ahí se dirigió a la cafetería del SDF-1. Tal vez podría encontrarse con Max, o alguien más que pudiera darle alguna información sobre Lisa, Mendell, y su repentina ida al satélite fábrica. Ahí se encontró tal vez a la única persona que podría aclararle un poco de todo, pues era muy cercana al capitán, y era la mejor amiga de Lisa.

- "¡Claudia! ¿Tienes un minuto?" – Preguntó al encontrar a la mujer en la barra de la cafetería.

- "¡Hunter! ¿A qué se debe el milagro de tenerte por este lugar?" – Cuestionó Claudia mientras dejaba su taza de café en la barra.

- "El Almirante me habló para informarme que el lunes regreso al patrullaje."

- "Wow, ¿vas a regresar a una semana de tu boda?" – Preguntó la morena levantando una ceja.

- "¿Cómo sabes de la boda?" – Cuestionó sorprendido. – "olvídalo, te lo dijo Lisa . . . Sólo que Lisa no sabe los últimos acontecimientos . . . Ya no voy a casarme."

- "¿Cómo?" – Casi escupe Claudia su café.

- "Digamos que las cosas se complicaron un poco. . . . pero no quiero hablar de eso." – Sí había alguien con quien debía hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando, era Lisa. – "¿Por qué se fueron Lisa y Mendell al satélite fábrica?" – Cambió el tema.

- "Mendell y Lang estuvieron trabajando en una forma de hacer que el mecanismo del satélite funcione mejor."

- "¿Y para eso se necesitaba que fuera Lisa? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú, o Gloval?" – Inquirió Rick frunciendo el ceño. Claudia se dio cuenta que ese viaje tenía mal a Rick. ¿Por qué no empujar más el botón de los celos?

- "Bueno, Gloval me había pedido a mí que lo acompañara, pero el mismo Mendell me pidió que convenciera a Lisa de que fuera con él. Yo se lo comenté a Lisa, y ella aceptó sin que tuviera que rogarle. Yo la vi bastante feliz por la oportunidad de pasar una semana con James.

- "A Lisa la pone feliz cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su trabajo." – Interrumpió Rick. La llama de los celos encendiéndose con más intensidad en su corazón. Por alguna razón ya no quería saber sobre ese viaje. – "Vi algo preocupado al Almirante, ¿Tú sabes por qué es?"

- "Pues son varias cosas. Ha habido algunos levantamientos Zentraedi, pero hasta el momenot han podido mantenerse bajo control. El satélite fábrica no está al cien por ciento . . . además . . . Mendell le dijo que piensa pedirle matrimonio a Lisa, y quiere contar con su consentimiento. Después de todo, Gloval se ha convertido en el padre de todas nosotras." – Rick sintió que le habían dado una puñalada. Pensar que Gloval pudiera apoyar una decisión como esa lo turbaba.

- "¿Y él que dijo?" – Preguntó Rick esperando que el Almirante se hubiera negado.

- "Le dijo que esa era una decisión que sólo Lisa podría tomar. Aunque está de acuerdo conmigo de que nunca habíamos visto a Lisa tan contenta y radiante."

- "¿Ella ama a Mendell?" – Preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- "Si me preguntas a mí, yo diría que sí, pero es la decisión de ella la que cuenta. Quien sabe, tal vez ya regresen comprometidos de la nave satélite, incluso puede ser que hasta 'casados.' Mendell se veía muy decidido." – Rick tembló ante la idea. Eso no podía ser posible. Lisa no podría de buenas a primeras 'casarse' con un desconocido.

& & & & &

Los siguientes días fueron intensos. Rick comenzó nuevamente con su rutina. Se levantaba temprano para correr y hacía un poco de pesas para fortalecer su brazo. Se mantuvo alejado de cualquier persona que pudiera decirle algo sobre Lisa y Mendell. Prefería esperar hasta el último momento para saber qué estaba pasando entre ese par. Al menos hasta entonces podría hacerse a la idea de que tenía una oportunidad. Minmei no le había hablado, ni lo había buscado, y la verdad no le importaba. Se sentía aliviado de que no lo buscara.

Ya era sábado por la tarde y según Claudia, Lisa regresaría de un momento a otro. La buscaría mañana temprano y hablaría con ella antes de que Mendell se le adelantara.

& & & & &

Rick se levantó temprano, compró un ramo de rosas y de ahí se fue directo a casa de Lisa. Tocó a la puerta pero Lisa no abrió. Entonces buscó la llave de repuesto que Lisa guardaba bajo el tapete frente a su puerta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pues no quería despertar a la mujer. Sería lindo despertarla con un beso.

La casa estaba muy callada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su amada, ramo de flores en mano.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando escuchó risas y la puerta se abrió de golpe. De la habitación vio salir la ancha espalda desnuda de un hombre. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era Mendell. Llevaba abrazada a Lisa, y la besaba en el cuello mientras Lisa recorría su espalda desnuda.

- "Te amo, te amo tanto James." – Escuchó decir a Lisa.

- "Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa." – Le respondió Mendell mientras le daba un apasionado beso a la mujer. – "Pero ya tengo que irme." – Continuó mientras se apartaba de Lisa para ponerse la camisa.

- "¿Tienes que irte ya?" – Cuestionó Lisa melosamente mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a él. Rick apretó sus manos contra el ramo de flores que llevaba. Se había quedado mudo.

- "¡Rick!" – Se sorprendió Lisa al verlo parado frente a ellos. La mujer cerró su bata de noche, pues era lo único que la cubría.

- "¡Eres un desgraciado!" – Grito mientras tiraba las flores y se le echaba encima al hombre.

- "¡Rick, deja a mi marido!" – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

Rick despertó cubierto de sudor, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas. No había sido un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Lisa no podía amar a Mendell, no podía. Aunque sabía que no podía mandar en el corazón de Lisa. ¿Qué tal si ella ya había tomado una decisión y se había enamorado de Mendell?

Entonces recordó las palabras de su médico. "Las mujeres pueden ser capaces de los más grandes sacrificios por amor."

- "No sólo las mujeres se sacrifican por amor, Doctor. . . Los hombres también podemos sacrificarnos." – Confesó en voz alta mientras dos gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus dedos recorrían nuevamente la imagen de Lisa en el recorte de periódico.

CONTINUARÁ . . .

Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y sus comentarios.

Sé que cambié un poco los acontecimientos del anime, pero era importante que ocurrieran de esta forma.


	10. Chapter 10

Porque te amo

Capítulo 10

Rick había decidido quedarse al lado de Lisa aunque fuera como amigo en caso de que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Estaría ahí cuando ella lo necesitara, así como siempre había estado ella para él. Se levantó temprano y se dirigió al mercado para comprar todo lo necesario para un delicioso desayuno. Pasó por una florería y pensó en comprar un ramo para Lisa, pero recordó su sueño y no quiso que éste se convirtiera en una horrible realidad. Al menos hoy quería a su amiga Lisa, sin compromisos.

Llegó a la casa y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Buscó la llave escondida bajo el tapete y abrió. Al entrar, todo estaba en silencio. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, ¿y si su pesadilla era una realidad? Dejó las cosas que compró en el piso y se dirigió con paso lento a la habitación. Llegó a la puerta y escuchó un momento. Se percibió una respiración pesaday acompasada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí se encontró a Lisa cubierta por las sábanas. Se veía apacible, tranquila. La observó por un buen rato antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la sala para llevar las cosas a la cocina y empezar con el desayuno. Lisa seguramente estaba cansada, e indudablemente levantarse con el desayuno ya listo le iba a agradar mucho. Puso el café, y comenzó el desayuno tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la mujer en la habitación contigua.

Media hora después Lisa se despertó sintiendo un delicioso aroma a café. Le pareció que todo era un sueño, pero un sonido en la cocina la hizo darse cuenta que todo era verdad. Esto hizo que se asustara. ¿Quién podría estar en su casa a esa hora? No pasaban de las siete y media de la mañana. Tomó un florero y se dirigió cuidadosamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, la cocina.

Al llegar, su corazón se derritió al ver a Rick de espaldas a ella. Estaba terminando de exprimir las naranjas para hacer jugo. ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con él? ¿Qué pretendía al estar ahí, haciéndole el desayuno? Le sorprendió que usara esa llave de la que él tenía conocimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que nunca había usado.

Rick se dirigió a dejar la jarra con jugo en la mesa cuando descubrió a Lisa en la entrada de la cocina.

- "Puedes guardar el florero, no te traje flores." – Dijo Rick después de un incómodo silencio.

- "Lo traje para rompérselo en la cabeza al intruso que se atrevió a entrar a mi casa sin permiso." – Contestó Lisa dejando el florero sobre un taburete.

- "Pues te advierto que no pienso regresar al hospital."

- "¿Qué haces aquí, Rick." – Le cuestionó Lisa seriamente.

- "Quería disculparme contigo por lo de la otra noche. No debí portarme así."

- "Tienes razón, no debiste portarte así." – Dijo Lisa sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

- "Sé que te dieron el día libre después de pasar una semana en el espacio, y dado que mañana regreso a la base, y no creo que me vayan a dar días libres en algún tiempo, pues decidí que hoy podríamos salir a dar un paseo. . . después de desayunar, claro." – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa para retirar una silla para que Lisa se sentara.

- "Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad Hunter?" – Dijo Lisa moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- "Por favor, Lisa. Mañana regreso al patrullaje y me gustaría que pasáramos este día juntos, sin pensar en nada . . . ni en nadie. Ya mañana regresaremos a nuestras vidas normales, y si no quieres, no volveré a molestarte. Míralo como una tregua." – A Lisa le pareció que era sincero, aparte de que le agradaba la idea de pasar un día con él. No pensaría que estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre casado, pues a pesar de estar peleado con su prometida, no dudaba en que pronto regresaría con ella.

- "Está bien, Rick, una tregua sólo por hoy. Además, después de hoy estarás nuevamente en mis territorios, Capitán, y si vuelves con tus insubordinaciones irás a corte marcial." – Le dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

- "Sí, ya entendí, Capitana." – Rió Rick mientras le ofrecía a Lisa la silla para que se sentara. – "Hoy seré su esclavo, Madam." – Continuó mientras le servía el desayuno. Lisa observó todo. La mesa estaba perfectamente servida, y sobre la mesa había una pequeña jarra con jugo de naranja, café y pancakes.

Rick le sirvió a Lisa como todo un profesional. Incluso puso una servilleta sobre su brazo, como en los mejores restaurantes. Lisa reía internamente ante las ocurrencias de Rick. Después él se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar del delicioso desayuno.

& & & & &

A pesar de que Rick ya había salido antes con Lisa, siempre era en plan de amigos, y Minmei era el centro de la conversación la mayoría de las veces. Esta vez quería que fuera diferente. Quería pensar que había algo entre él y su capitana, y que esa era una cita más de enamorados, aunque ella no estuviera enterada.

La llevó al parque, a una sección que se acababa de abrir, un invernadero que el equipo de Lang había estado construyendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el invernadero, Rick comenzó a acelerar el paso y tomó la mano de Lisa para que lo siguiera. Ella se sorprendió, pero la aceptó. Se había hecho a la idea de disfrutar ese día como si fuera una cita. Pronto perdería a Rick para siempre, y su corazón le pedía al menos una memoria de ellos felices, sin la sombra de nadie entre ellos.

Lisa caminaba entre las hileras de flores, disfrutando del agradable aroma que despedían. Le recordaban a su infancia, cuando recorría los jardines de su hogar de la mano de su madre.

Rick la observaba desde lejos. No dejaba de maravillarse de esta Lisa libre, sin las mortificaciones de la batalla y las responsabilidades. De uno de los compartimentos de la mochila donde llevaba el almuerzo sacó una pequeña cámara y retrató a Lisa sin que se diera cuenta. Quería tener un recuerdo de ella, uno que le recordara lo que pudo haber tenido y por no aclarar sus sentimientos perdió.

- "Rick, ven a ver estas rosas. ¡Son hermosas!" – Le llamó Lisa a lo que el piloto guardó su pequeña cámara y corrió alegremente hacía donde se encontraba la mujer. – "Ya me había comentado Ja . . ." – Comenzó Lisa, pero Rick la interrumpió. Lo que menos quería era escuchar las maravillas de Mendell.

- "No lo nombres, por favor." – Le pidió perdiendo la sonrisa. A Lisa le pareció una niñería. Entendía que le cayera mal, pero ¿tanto así cómo para no querer nombrarlo, o escuchar su nombre? Era demasiado. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaba actuando como un novio celoso, pero eso era imposible.

- "Está bien. Sólo iba a decir que ya me habían dicho que era un lindo lugar." – Dijo Lisa finalmente con una sonrisa.

- "Pues ya descubrimos que sí es muy hermoso. ¿Vamos a comer? Ya tengo hambre." – Cambió Rick el tema mientras abrazaba a Lisa por los hombros y acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro. Lisa iba a decirle algo sobre su actitud, pero al verlo, él sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo y ella únicamente correspondió la sonrisa.

- "¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" – Cambió la chica el tema.

- "Mejor . . . funcional." – Comentó mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas con su mano en el hombro. Lisa volvió a sonreír.

- "Lo suficientemente funcional como para abrazar una chica." – Terminó Lisa.

- "Así es." – Respondió el piloto mientras la acercaba más a él. Esperaba que Lisa lo abrazara también, pero ella no lo hizo. – "¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? ¿Al área de bancas? o ¿Al lago? Tendríamos que caminar un poco más para llegar ahí." – Le informó Rick hablando del lago artificial que se había construido en el parque.

- "Me gustaría ver el lago." – Dijo Lisa pensativamente, sin voltear a verlo.

- "Pues entonces vamos al lago." – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba de los hombros para tomarla de la mano.

Pronto llegaron al pequeño lago artificial. El suave murmullo del agua y el graznido de gansos les dieron la bienvenida. Rick se dirigió a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lago y de la mochila sacó una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos. Sin decirle nada a su acompañante la acomodó sobre el césped y después invitó a la mujer a que se sentara.

- "Sí que vienes preparado, Rick." – Se sorprendió Lisa.

- "Siempre soñé con salir de día de campo con una mujer especial . . . y quien mejor que tú para cumplir mi sueño." – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentar. Lisa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Lo habría notado Rick?

- "¿Jugamos un poco antes de comer?" – Cambió Lisa el tema.

- "¿Jugar? ¿A qué?" – Preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja.

- "Frisbee" – Contestó Lisa tímidamente mientras sacaba el juguete rojo de su bolso.

- "¿Frisbee? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" – Preguntó Rick no muy convencido.

- "Fue un regalo de mi padre . . . hace muchos años. . . ¿jugamos?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- "Nunca me ha gustado."

- "¿No será que tienes miedo que te gane, piloto?"

- "¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo! Es sólo que no me gusta." – Respondió un herido Rick.

- "Por favor, Rick. Sólo un juego y lo guardo, ¿Sí?" – Preguntó como si fuera una niña. A Rick le partió el corazón. Se asustó al notar lo fácil que se dejaba convencer por ella.

- "Está bien, pero luego no vayas a llorar si te gano."

- "En tus sueños, Hunter, en tus sueños." – Le advirtió Lisa poniéndose en posición para tirar el platillo.

Rick y Lisa estuvieron jugando por unos veinte minutos. Rick tuvo que admitir no sólo que Lisa era muy buena jugando, sino que era bastante divertido. Aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder por poner más atención a la sonrisa de su contrincante, que al aparato que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. Una vez el Frisbee estuvo a punto de ir a dar al agua, pero Lisa lo salvó maravillosamente. El estómago de Rick decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar e ir a comer. El muchacho ayudó a su amiga a sentarse nuevamente y ella guardó el juguete en su bolsa.

- "¿Qué hiciste de comer?"

- "Emparedados de atún, y de jamón. Además traje jugo de manzana, y fruta picada." – Dijo Rick mientras comenzaba a sacar el almuerzo de su mochila acondicionada como canasta de día de campo.

- "¡Vaya! Creo que olvidaste que sólo veníamos dos personas"

- "Lo que pasa es que prefiero traer de más a quedarme con hambre." – Lisa rió ante el comentario infantil de Rick.

Entre pláticas y risas los emparedados y las frutas fueron desapareciendo.

- "Es un lindo día, ¿no te parece?" – Cuestionó el piloto a su compañera mientras se acercaba a sentarse junto a ella. Sus hombros rosando.

- "Claro, y la compañía no puedo estar mejor:" – Correspondió la mujer.

- "Gracias por lo que me toca." – Rick volteó hacia arriba, la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles. La brisa otoñal hizo que algunas hojas se desprendieran del árbol y siguiera un cadencioso descenso hacía el suelo. Algunas de las hojas cayeron sobre el rebelde cabello del chico. Lisa se acercó a quitarle una hoja que cayó justo en el flequillo de Rick. El piloto se sorprendió de ver la mano de Lisa dirigiéndose a su cabello.

- "Tenías una hoja." – Se excusó la joven mujer mientras se la mostraba a su acompañante. Sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro.

- "Gracias" – Dijo Rick finalmente. La tenía tan cerca que sintió la necesidad de besarla, pero en lugar de eso se acomodó para quedar recostado en el regazo de Lisa. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado!

Lisa no lo rechazó, al contrario, tras ver que Rick cerraba los ojos, ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello con el pretexto de quitar otras hojas que no había visto. Siguió pasando sus dedos por los negros cabellos del muchacho. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaban despertando en cada uno. Los dos querían guardar en su memoria la sensación de los dedos de Lisa deslizándose por el cabello de Rick.

EL joven capitán estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una voz lo sacó de su mundo. Se sentó rápidamente para encontrarse con una máquina fotográfica.

- "¿Puedo tomarles una foto?" – Preguntó la voz robótica.

- "Sí" – Contestó Rick antes de que Lisa pudiera decir nada. Se paró para depositar el dinero suficiente en la máquina para sacar dos copias de la foto. Lisa estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Rick se sentó detrás de ella haciendo que ésta quedara recargada en el amplio pecho masculino. Rick colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura femenina y Lisa sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre los brazos que descansaban en su regazo. La barbilla de Rick descansando en el hombro de Lisa. La pareja sonrió ante la petición del robot y las dos copias salieron de las entrañas mecánicas. Rick tomó las fotos y le dio una a Lisa. Debía admitir que los dos habían salido bastante bien. Ambos sonreían ampliamente sentados sobre la manta que Rick había llevado y al fondo se podía ver el lago y unos gansos nadando plácidamente.

- "Va a ser un lindo recuerdo de este día. ¿No te parece?" – Preguntó Rick para ocultar su nerviosismo, y para evitar un regaño por su atrevimiento.

- "Sí, lo va a ser. Mejor nos vamos, ya se está haciendo tarde."

- "¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos películas? Apenas son las cinco de la tarde." – Lisa asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese día acabara, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de decírselo a su acompañante.

La tarde estaba refrescando, así que optaron por tomar un taxi. El auto se detuvo justo frente a la casa del piloto. El chico ayudó a bajar a su acompañante y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a su casa. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien al otro lado de la acera había sido testigo de esto.

Al entrar, Rick notó que la luz de su contestadora estaba encendida. No quería que su sospecha fuera verdadera y que arruinara su velada. Así que mientras Lisa estaba en el baño, Rick desconectó el teléfono. No quería que la mujer notara el mensaje, y mucho menos que los interrumpieran. Esa noche sería únicamente de ellos.

Buscó entre su colección de películas antiguas. Encontró algunas que le parecieron buena idea. Una de ellas era Serendipity. La historia de dos personas que se encuentran al azar, pasan un día juntos, y pasan muchos años para que vuelvan a encontrarse de nuevo. Entonces encontró un viejo CD que le llamó la atención. Lo había encontrado durante uno de sus recorridos buscando sobrevivientes. Se trataba de un trío mexicano que se distinguía por sus canciones románticas, Camila. Su dedo recorrió los títulos de las canciones y encontró la que estaba buscando, Coleccionista de canciones. Puso el CD cuando Lisa regresó a la sala. La tenue melodía los envolvió a ambos.

- "¿Quieres bailar?" – Preguntó Rick ofreciéndole la mano. – "Sólo una pieza." – Pidió nuevamente al ver que su acompañante no estaba muy convencida.

- "Sólo una." – Aceptó la joven mujer mientras tomaba tímidamente la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

Rick se acercó lentamente a ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Sus azules ojos nunca se separaron de los ojos de ella. Se perdieron entre el ritmo y la letra de la melodía.

Tú coleccionista de canciones  
Dame razones para vivir  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir  
Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
El sentimiento eterno.

Tú con la luna en la cabeza,  
El lugar en donde empieza  
El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir  
Tan sólo tú

Rick se acercó cada vez más a ella hasta que su barbilla descansó en el hombro de su capitana. Lisa movió sus manos de los brazos del muchacho para detenerlos en su nuca. Así siguieron bailando lentamente hasta que la canción llegó al último estribillo.

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
Mi compás y mi camino  
Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
Pongo en tus manos mi destino  
Porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre  
Contigo amor.

Tú coleccionista de canciones  
Mil emociones son para ti  
Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera  
Quédate en ella y hazme sentir  
Y así ir transformando la magia de ti  
En un respiro del alma..

Tú con la luna en la cabeza  
El lugar en donde empieza  
El motivo, la ilusión de mi existir  
Tan sólo tú

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
Mi compás y mi camino.

Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
Pongo en tus manos mi destino  
Porque vivo para estar siempre contigo

Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior  
Has llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
Es por ti que corre el tiempo  
Mi alma siente diferente  
Sólo tú

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
Mi compás y mi camino  
Sólo tú

Se fueron separando lentamente sin soltarse. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Rick se perdió en el verde de los ojos de Lisa. Se vio sonreír amorosamente en sus ojos. Lisa estaba como hipnotizada.

Solamente quiero que seas tú  
Pongo en tus manos mi destino  
Porque vivo para estar  
Siempre, siempre, siempre  
Contigo amor. (1)

Al tiempo que la música entonaba sus últimos acordes, el rostro de Rick se fue acercando al de Lisa. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería acaso que Rick iba a besarla? Dio un paso atrás. Rick sintió como el cuerpo de Lisa se tensó, pero no podía separase de ella.

- "¿Qué película vamos a ver?" – Preguntó la ojiverde mientras se separaba de Rick al tiempo que la música terminaba. No quería ser el salvavidas momentáneo de Rick. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara con su prometida, y que la boda se llevaría a cabo cuando estaba programada.

- "¿Qué te parece Top Gun?" – Preguntó Rick tratando de disimular que su rechazo le había dolido.

- "¿No crees que ya hay suficiente guerra en nuestras vidas como para ver una película de ese tipo?" – Levantó una ceja la capitana.

- "Entonces elígela tú." – Comentó Rick sonriente. En realidad a Lisa no le interesaba que película vieran. Lo que le importaba era estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Rick pensaba lo mismo.

Se dirigieron hacía el sofá y Rick puso la primer película que encontró. Después se sentó a un lado de la mujer en el sofá. El perdió interés rápidamente, lo único que le interesaba era tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado. De vez en cuando comentaban sobre la trama, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaban en silencio.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando el joven piloto sintió algo en su hombro. Al voltear descubrió que era Lisa que se había quedado dormida. La movió de manera que la cabeza de ella quedó recargada en las piernas de Rick. El muchacho la observaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lentamente acomodó un cojín bajo la cabeza de la mujer mientras él se deslizaba al piso. Puso sus brazos sobre el sofá donde dormía su amada y se dedicó a observarla. Parecía un niño que ve con ensueño su juguete preferido desde fuera de un ventanal en época de navidad. Quería memorizar sus facciones, la cadencia de su pecho moviéndose al respirar, su tranquilidad, la manera en que los mechones de su tupé acariciaban su frente.

Estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cuarto para que estuviera más cómoda cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de la mujer antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta. No pudo escuchar como Lisa pronunció entre dientes un "Te amo, Rick," pues ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

- "¡Claudia!" – Se sorprendió el joven al ver a la morena frente a él. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado. Era mejor encontrarla a ella, que a la persona que creía que era.

- "Cierra la boca, Hunter. ¿Dónde está Lisa?" – Preguntó mientras entraba a la casa y volteaba a todos lados.

- "¿Cómo sabes que Lisa está aquí?" – Preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- "Mendell la ha estado buscando todo el día, yo no la he visto, no está en la base, ni en su casa. ¿Dónde más puede estar que con el piloto más cabeza hueca de toda la RDF." – Dijo Claudia con sarcasmo. No pensaba decirle que Max los había visto entrar a ambos a la casa de Rick y le llamó preocupado. Rick le simpatizaba, pero no le iba a hacer las cosas nada fáciles con su amiga.

- "¡Gracias!" – Contestó Rick de la misma forma.

- "¿Vas a decirme dónde esta Lisa, o necesito buscar puerta por puerta?"

- "No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, está justo a unos pasos de ti." – Caminó Rick hacia donde Lisa se encontraba dormida. – "Está dormida. Estaba a punto de llevarla a la cama."

- "Claro" – Dijo Claudia levantando una ceja.

- "¡Para que descanse mejor! No creerás que la iba a dejar durmiendo en ese incómodo sofá." – Claudia únicamente lo miró. Rick se dirigió al sofá resignado y se hincó frente a la mujer dormida.

- "Lisa" – La llamó dulcemente mientras le quitaba un mechón de los ojos. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por la morena. – "Lisa, Claudia vino por ti."

- "Cariño, es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde, y recuerda que Global quiere hablar con nosotras." – Dijo Claudia acercándose a su amiga. No le agradaba interrumpir a Rick, pero no podía quedarse observando toda la noche como Rick le hablaba a Lisa.

La mujer finalmente se despertó y Claudia se la llevó. Una vez que las mujeres se fueron, Rick se dirigió a su recámara, tomó su cobija, y se regresó a la sala, donde se acostó en el sofá donde momentos antes había estado Lisa. El sofá aún conservaba la tibies de su cuerpo, y el olor de su cabello. El joven piloto se quedó dormido soñando con el maravilloso día que había pasado al lado de la mujer que amaba. Lisa en ese momento, tenía el mismo sueño que Rick.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

(1) Coleccionista de canciones. Grupo Camila. Del CD Camila

Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo me tiene atrada de pies y manos.

Espero poder entregar el próximo capítulo dentro de un mes a más tardar. Si no, será un regalo de navidad.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado algún comentario, y a los que siguen la historia.

Reeven, Moni Gzz, Nia06, Silvestre28, Realhunter, Mafekes, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, Luz Estrella, Darthmocy, E. Baker, Kmi-17, Lisa O., y Sango-Tsunade.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y propuestas.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Robotech, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Porque te amo**

Capitulo 11

- "¿Me puedes decir que es lo que estas tramando?" - Le inquirió la joven capitana a su amiga al entrar de golpe a su oficina.

- "No sé de que hablas." - Le dijo la morena fingiendo inocencia.

- "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que desde hace una semana que Rick regresó a la base, cada que él está en turno, algo pasa, y es Vanessa quien se tiene que encargar de darle instrucciones? Prácticamente se ha convertido en la oficial de vuelo personal de Rick." – Seguía la joven capitana moviendo los brazos mientras caminaba por toda la habitación para finalmente detenerse frente al escritorio y golpearlo con las palmas abiertas.

- "Por favor, Lisa, no exageres. Lo dices como si hubiera un complot en tu contra para que no lo veas." – Se defendió Claudia volteando los ojos.

- "Pues eso es lo que pienso precisamente." – Confesó sentándose de golpe en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

- "¿Por qué no vas al puente?, Rick debe de estar por aterrizar."

- "Porque antes de que llegue a la puerta del puente, algo va a pasar y me va a hacer regresar nuevamente a esta oficina. ¿No es así?" - Dijo resignada a que nuevamente no vería a Rick.

- "¿Si eso crees?" - Canturreó la morena.

& & & & &

Rick veía la pantalla desesperado. Deseaba que esta vez Lisa apareciera en el monitor y no Vanessa. No le caía mal la chica, pero no era Lisa. De su bolsillo sacó una copia que hizo de la foto que Lisa y él se tomaron en el parque. La colocó en la pantalla del monitor.

- "Ésta ha sido la única manera en que he podido verte últimamente, y el par de veces que he podido verte de lejos, estas con ese Mendell." – Le dijo a la foto con algo de tristeza.

- "Capitán Hunter" – Llamó Vanesa mientras aparecía en el monitor nuevamente. La mitad de su rostro cubierta por la fotografía de Lisa. – "Capitán, le recuerdo que no puede obstruir la visibilidad del monitor."

- "Claro, disculpa." – Dijo el joven capitán quitando la foto rápidamente, apenado y enojado al mismo tiempo por haber sido descubierto, y porque nuevamente se topaba con la chica de anteojos, y no la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

- "¿No piensa preguntar por la Capitana?" – Cuestionó la chica, pues era lo primero que el joven hacía cada que ella aparecía en la pantalla. Debía admitir que eso le parecía muy tierno, y estaba disfrutando de la cara de frustración del piloto.

- "No, conozco la respuesta. _La Capitana Hayes está en una junta. Está con el Almirante Gloval revisando nuevas estrategias_." – Dijo Rick tratando de ocultar su enojo, sin lograrlo realmente.

- "En ese caso, la pista número cuatro está lista para usted, Capitán." – Finalizó Vanessa tratando de ocultar una sonrisa ante la actitud de Rick.

El piloto aterrizó su Veritech, y al bajar de él se encontró con la desagradable imagen de su amada hablando con Mendell. Lisa se le había escapado a Claudia para ir al hangar a buscar a Rick, pero en su camino allá se encontró con James.

El joven piloto sintió como la cólera se iba encendiendo en su cuerpo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la pareja cuando escuchó que lo llamaban por el altavoz.

- "¡Maldita sea!" – Dijo entre dientes mientras cambiaba su rumbo para ir a la oficina de Gloval, quien precisamente en ese momento solicitaba su presencia. De reojo pudo ver a la sonriente pareja platicando en la plataforma.

& & & & &

- "Capitán Rick Hunter, Señor." – Se cuadró Rick ante su Almirante.

- "Pase Capitán." – Le dijo el hombre mayor. – "Tome asiento."

Rick obedeció como niño castigado. Se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio y se aferró a los brazos de éste. Había estado en esa oficina muchas veces, pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión se sentía demasiado incómodo. Se movió en su asiento esperando lo que su Almirante tenía que decirle.

- "Parece nervioso, Capitán." – Le comentó mientras encendía su pipa.

- "Temo que me diga que mi rendimiento no ha sido el adecuado desde que regresé a la base, Señor." – Se excusó Rick.

- "No debe de temer, Capitán. Su desempeño ha sido justamente lo que esperábamos de usted. Si aún sigue en el simulador de vuelo, es porque fue recomendado por el médico. Además se ha decidido que todos los pilotos, nuevos y veteranos, tengan nuevamente simulaciones de vuelo. Mientras estuvimos en el espacio, no lo necesitaron, pues estaban en combate continuamente, pero ahora los enfrentamientos son esporádicos, y no queremos que nuestros pilotos pierdan sus habilidades de batalla." – A Rick le pareció que no necesitaba tanta explicación. Lo cual le indicaba que sí tenía de qué preocuparse. – "Pero no es por eso por lo que le he mandado hablar, Capitán." – Rick sintió como si un rayo lo atravesara.

- "¿Entonces para qué?"

- "Necesito su ayuda en un asunto personal. . . Hace un par de semanas, el Dr. Mendell me dijo que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Lisa." – Rick sintió un escalofrío. Sabía desde un principio que esa llamada a la oficina de Gloval no iba a ser agradable para él.

- "¿Yo qué tengo que ver con todo eso, Señor?" – Cuestionó Rick tratando de calmar su voz." – El Almirante se levantó de su lugar y caminó lejos del joven mientras fumaba su pipa.

- "Hasta el momento, el Dr. Mendell no le ha pedido matrimonio a Lisa, pero le ha hecho saber sobre sus intenciones."

- "Sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en esto." – Contestó Rick sin moverse de su lugar. Sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los brazos del sillón.

- "Me gustaría que Mendell y tú se trataran. Sé que esto sería muy importante para Lisa." – El hombre mayor volteó de reojo para ver a su acompañante. Únicamente se encontró con la espalda erguida de su joven piloto.

- "¿Lisa?" – Fue la respuesta del muchacho mientras Henry Gloval siguió hablando directo a la espalda del muchacho.

- "Tú eres un hombre muy importante para Lisa. Eso deberías saberlo. Sé que las cosas no comenzaron bien entre ustedes, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a respetarse y a quererse como hermanos." – Siguió el hombre mientras fumaba un poco más de su pipa.

- "Hermanos" – Dijo Rick por lo bajo, sintiendo que de repente le faltaba el aire.

- "Es normal que se hayan hecho tan unidos después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. Debes acostumbrarte a la presencia de James, y a su condición como novio y futuro esposo de Lisa. No sé la razón por la que Mendell no te cae bien, pero pienso que debes de hacer un sacrificio por Lisa. Por quien consideras tu hermana. ¿No es así?" – Gloval siguió sin despegar los ojos de la espalda del chico. Quería al muchacho como a un hijo, y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Rick sintió como una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, e hizo un movimiento que esperaba pasara desapercibido ante Gloval para poder secarla.

- "¿Lisa le ha dicho que me ve como un hermano?" – Pudo anticuar Rick.

- "No hay necesidad. Eso se ve a leguas. Rick, recuerda que Lisa siempre te apoyó con Minmei. ¿No crees que es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo por Lisa? Es tu momento de devolverle un poco de lo mucho que ella ha hecho por ti."

- "¿Lisa aceptó a Mendell?" – Rick volteó finalmente el rostro para ver de reojo a su interlocutor. El hombre mayor quitó la pipa de su boca. – "¿Está . . . enamorada de él?" – Continuó mientras agachaba la mirada, deseando que Gloval le dijera que no era así.

- "Lisa es muy discreta, y no ha comentado nada, pero sí ha cambiado mucho desde que es amiga de Mendell. El hombre le ha tenido paciencia, y eso es de admirarse. Sólo un hombre especial puede traspasar la pared de indiferencia que ella misma ha construido para no salir lastimada nuevamente." – Le dijo el hombre mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. – "¿Estas dispuesto a apoyar a Lisa en cualquier decisión que tome? ¿Estas dispuesto a tratar a Mendell?"

- " . . . Yo . . . sólo quiero que Lisa sea feliz." - Contestó Rick tratando de recuperar el aire. – "Si . . . Lisa . . . va a ser feliz con . . . él . . . yo la voy a apoyar." – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Quería salir de esa oficina lo más pronto posible.

- "Me alegra. Sabía que ibas a aceptar, y por eso llamé al Dr. Mendell para que puedan iniciar una conversación." – Confesó mientras abría la puerta para dar paso al hombre rubio y alto. – "Los dejo un momento para que hablen." – Continuó mientras salía de la habitación. Rick sintió que le salían chispas mientras clavaba los ojos en Mendell.

- "¿Piensas verme solamente?" – Cuestionó arrogantemente el hombre viendo hacia abajo para ver a Rick directo a los ojos.

- "¿Estas seguro que Lisa te ama?"

- "¿Por qué iba a dudarlo? Además, si no me ama ahora, lo hará más adelante, pues no hay nadie que le interese." – Dijo levantando una ceja. – "Es más que obvio que no estoy aquí por gusto. Vine por Lisa, porque sé que es importante para ella."

- "Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Por lo mismo me retiro. Te advierto que frente a Lisa, yo seré el mejor portado contigo, pero no me pidas que lo haga cuando ella no esté presente. Me caes mal y sólo por ella soy capaz de aguantarte."

- "Es normal que los hermanos no acepten a los futuros esposos de sus hermanas. ¿No es así, cuñadito?" – Rick sintió ganas de golpearlo.

- "No cantes victoria tan pronto. Lisa aún no acepta casarse contigo." – Sin decir más, Rick salió de la oficina con el corazón totalmente destrozado.

- "Hay muchachito. No sólo palabras, sino hechos. Demuéstrame que no voy a lograr enamorar a Lisa." – Dijo una vez que Rick ya no estaba en la oficina.

Rick salió furioso y se dirigió al elevador para ir al cuarto de simuladores. Una vez dentro del elevador golpeó fuertemente la pared.

- "¡Aaaargggghh! ¡Soy un idiota! Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya Mendell. Si Lisa no siente nada por ti, no te voy a dar oportunidad de que la enamores." – La puerta del elevador se abrió y sin decir nada pasó de largo a los guardias quienes se cuadraron sin recibir respuesta alguna del furioso capitán.

Sin decir nada se subió al simulador y descargó contra los enemigos mecánicos la cólera que no pudo liberar con el científico. No escuchaba instrucciones, simplemente seguía sus instintos. Veía la cara de ese hombre en cada Pod que derribaba. Después de media hora ya estaba calmado y finalmente se detuvo. Fue entonces que notó que casi no sentía las manos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los controles. Aún no se terminaba su tiempo en el simulador, pero empezó a sentirse encerrado. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Repentinamente su máquina comenzó a fallar y tuvo que irse. Dirigió sus pasos al puente.

Pasó frente a la cafetería de la base, y de lejos pudo ver a Lisa y Mendell sentados en una mesa. La sangre le hirvió de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la mesa de la pareja.

- "¡Que sorpresa verlos por aquí!" – Mintió el pelinegro mientras volteaba una silla para sentarse a horcajadas, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de ésta.

- "¡Rick! ¿Qué no deberías estar en el simulador?" – Preguntó Lisa sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca de la emoción.

- "Sí, pero no sé qué pasó, el simulador simplemente dejó de funcionar." – Informó mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su saco para tocar el aparato que en ese momento los técnicos deberían estar buscando por todos lados. Mendell entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar en qué pudo haber hecho el muchachito para safarse de su asignatura.

- "Tal vez ya lo arreglaron, ¿por qué no vas a ver?" – Cuestionó Mendell viendo a Rick directo a los ojos. – "Lisa y yo estamos un poco ocupados." – Continuó mientras tomaba una de las manos de Lisa sobre la mesa.

- "Cuando me necesiten me van a llamar. Si voy ahora únicamente voy a estorbarles." – Dijo tratando de que no le afectara la cercanía de ese hombre con Lisa. – "¡Cindy, tráeme un café, por favor! No les molesta que me quede, ¿verdad?"

- "No hay problema." – Se apresuró a decir Lisa. No le importaba que Mendell estuviera presente. Lo que quería era estar al lado de Rick aunque fuera por un momento.

- "¿Nunca has escuchado que tres es multitud, Hunter?" – Cuestionó el rubio viendo a Rick directo a los ojos.

- "Si, pero nunca le entendí." – Respondió cínicamente el muchacho mientras recibía el café de manos de la camarera. Mendell sonrió de medio lado.

- "Tenía entendido que ibas a casarte este fin de semana. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cambiaron la fecha? ¿O se casaron a escondidas?" – Rick sintió ganas de golpear al tipo.

- "¿Tú como sabes eso?" – Cuestionó mientras sus ojos se dirigían a Lisa. – "¿Acaso le dijiste a toda la base?"

- "Si le dije a James, es porque necesitaba un acompañante para la boda. ¿Sí te casaste a escondidas, Rick?" – Lisa sentía que iba a caer desmayada si él confirmaba las sospechas de James.

- "No me casé, y no me voy a casar." – _'Al menos no con Minmei'_ pensó Rick después de contestar la pregunta de Mendell y hacer que Lisa recuperara el aire con su respuesta.

- "¿Por qué no?" – Preguntó Lisa interesada.

- "Me di cuenta que iba a ser un gran error. Tanto ella como yo hemos cambiado. Ella está más interesada en su carrera, y yo . . . yo ya no podría estar con ella. Me di cuenta que no es la mujer con la que pienso cada minuto del día." – Dijo Rick viéndola intensamente a los ojos. Lisa sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, y que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No pudo contenerle la mirada.

- "¿Y quién es esa mujer entonces?" – Cuestionó Mendell haciendo que Rick y Lisa se separaran un poco, pues mientras Rick hablaba, se fueron acercando poco a poco.

- "Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, Mendell."

- "Tienes razón, Hunter. Eso es algo que no me interesa. Como tampoco le interesa a Lisa."

- "Pero . . ." – Comenzó a decir Lisa, pero Mendell se lo impidió tomándola de la mano y diciéndole que ya tenían que regresar a sus puestos. Lisa vio a Rick una última vez antes de levantarse y despedirse. – "Adiós Rick. Me da gusto que ya estés mejor y de regreso."

- "Gracias." – Fue lo único que Rick alcanzó a decir mientras veía como Mendell tomaba a Lisa de la mano y juntos desaparecían por la puerta de la cafetería de la base. – "Eres un idiota, Rick." – Se regañó por lo bajo. – "¿Por qué no vas a detenerlos? ¡Ve como ese hombre se va con el amor de tu vida!" – Dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa y se levantaba para seguir a la pareja, pero al salir del lugar ya no los encontró.

- "¿Jefe?" – Preguntó el joven de anteojos al ojiazul que estaba como ido viendo a la nada. – "¿Estás bien, Rick?"

- "Sí, estoy bien." – Dijo tristemente.

- "Entonces ¿por qué no nos vamos? Te acompaño a tu casa."

- "Sí, claro" – Contestó automáticamente. Se dejó guiar a la salida por su amigo sin pronunciar palabra. Max se sintió mal por él, pues sabía que estaba sufriendo por ver a Lisa con alguien más, pero él había sido el único culpable, y únicamente él podía cambiar las cosas.

& & & & &

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Rick, y sin decir palabra, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta sin despedirse de su amigo. Se dirigió directo a su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Se echó el brazo a la cara. Se sentía frustrado y no sabía que hacer.

- "¿Eso soy para ti, Lisa? ¿Sólo un hermano?" – Le preguntó el joven directo a la fotografía de Lisa que adornaba su taburete de noche. Rick se sentó en la cama y tomó la fotografía en sus manos. – "Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto y me hubiera encaprichado con Minmei, tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti. Me aterra pensar que estés enamorada de ese tipo y que yo ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo." – Rick se recostó nuevamente, cuadro en mano, pensando en lo diferente que pudieran ser las cosas si pudiera tener el valor necesario para decirle a su capitana lo mucho que la ama.

Lisa por otro lado, se sentía feliz. El que Rick no se hubiera casado abría un mundo lleno de posibilidades para ella. Tal vez debería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero le daba terror que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella. Las cosas iban a ser demasiado incómodas para ella si él supiera sus sentimientos y no le correspondiera.

& & & & &

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido. Rick se levantó más por costumbre que por ganas. Se fue directo a la base y entró por el hangar. No quería ver a nadie. Se subió a su Veritech y ahí espero hasta que fue hora de despegar.

Desafortunadamente todo estuvo calmado. Rick deseaba que hubiera algo de acción para poder olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por un momento. Como siempre, Lisa no estuvo encargada de su vuelo. Lo cual hizo que se pusiera de muy mal humor.

Como si fuera la repetición de una película, al llegar se encontró nuevamente con Mendell y Lisa juntos, pero esta vez, le pareció que Mendell estaba demasiado cerca de Lisa, casi podría decir que la estaba besando. Sin pensarlo se bajó de su avión a toda prisa, pasó de largo a Max sin siquiera saludarlo, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se topó de frente a Lisa abrazada de Mendell.

- "¡Lisa!" – Habló Rick fuertemente, haciendo que Lisa se soltara del rubio.

- "¡Rick!" – Fue lo único que alcanzó antes de ver que Rick se le abalanzaba al científico y le daba un golpe en el mentón que hizo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

El furioso joven se dio la media vuelta y tomó a Lisa del brazo, dejando a Mendell sobando su mentón por el fuerte golpe del chico. Rick regresó sobre sus pasos, jalando a Lisa del brazo.

- "Rick, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!" – Le gritaba Lisa mientras trataba de liberarse del fuerte apretón de Rick. El chico no la escuchaba. Estaba completamente furioso, no pensaba, simplemente esta actuando cegado por los celos.

Al llegar a la base del hangar, Rick levantó como pudo a Lisa y la subió sobre su hombro para evitar que se le soltara.

Pasó nuevamente de largo a Max y a uno de los hombres del escuadrón Skull, directo a su Veritech. El joven piloto trató de detenerlo para evitar que su líder cometiera una locura, pero Max no lo dejó, cruzando su brazo frente al joven.

- "Pero Señor, no podemos permitir que el capitán cometa una locura. Está secuestrando a la Capitana y mano derecha del Almirante. Le van a dar Corte Marcial." – dijo el chico preocupado.

- "No creo que lo manden." – Contestó cruzándose de brazos. – "Y si lo hacen, merecido se lo tiene, por tonto y ciego." – Continuó mientras su mirada se dirigía a la plataforma del hangar. Desde ahí hizo una pequeña aseveración con la cabeza, que fue respondida por el Almirante Gloval, Claudia, y Mendell.

Todos voltearon al Varitech donde se escuchaban los gritos y reclamos de la Capitana Lisa Hayes, que seguía sobre el hombro del Capitán Rick Hunter que a duras penas podía subir la escalinata del avión por los movimientos de la chica.

A como pudo se subió a la cabina y colocó a la mujer sobre sus piernas, prendió el motor, y sin esperar indicaciones, cruzó la puerta del hangar y se desapareció en el cielo otoñal a toda velocidad.

- "Vaya, si que se había tardado." – Pronunció Max antes de reunirse en la plataforma con el resto del equipo.

Continuará . . .

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que estén disfrutando de estas hermosas fechas navideñas. Un gran abrazo, y nos leemos el próximo año.

Espero que disfruten de mi regalo.

Nuevamente gracias por sus lindos reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

No tengo cara para pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Simplemente se me atravesaron otras cosas que no pude dejar pasar.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 12 de "Porque te amo." Que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios por el capítulo 11.

Una disculpa a quienes me han dejado mensajes preguntando por "Porque te amo" y no han recibido respuesta de mi parte. Traté de hacerlo, pero su mensaje no tenía link para contestarles, o para su correo.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus mensajes por esta historia.

**Porque te amo**

Cap.12

Quien de lejos vio pasar el veritech zurcando los cielos haciendo extrañas piruetas, hubiera pensado que el piloto había perdido el control, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. El joven piloto estaba haciendo maravillas manejando los controles y controlando a la mujer en sus piernas.

"¡Regrésame a la base!" – Le decía inútilmente Lisa a Rick mientras sentía como su cabello subía y bajaba y su cuerpo se restregaba contra el del muchacho ante cada vuelta que el piloto daba por los aires. El hombre no hablaba ni escuchaba.

A pesar de estar consciente de que la velocidad de la nave lo impediría, la mujer temió que en cualquier momento se fuera a estrellar de cabeza contra la tapadera de la cabina en una de las piruetas. En cuanto sintió que la nave iba en dirección correcta, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los brazos extendidos de Rick. De esa manera el cuerpo de Rick la sostenía e impedía que sus movimientos fueran tan bruscos al no traer cinturón de seguridad. Dobló sus piernas de tal manera que las llevaba detenidas en las corvas de Rick. Su cara recargada en el cuello del chico. Repentinamente Lisa sintió que Rick aceleraba una vez más y las piruetas comenzaban nuevamente.

"Por favor Rick, regresemos a la base." – Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que sus hombros chocaban contra los brazos del hombre y la gravedad la jalaba nuevamente ante la pirueta aérea.

& & & & &

"¡Muchas gracias!" – Le dijo la Comandante Claudia Grant al Dr. Mendell mientras le daba una bolsa con hielo para que se pusiera en el mentón ya hinchado por el golpe que le diera Rick.

"No tienes nada que agradecer." – Le respondió mientras tomaba la bolsa, se la llevaba al mentón, y volvía a recargarse en el barandal de la parte alta del hangar.

"¿No te arrepentirás? Sé que Lisa siempre te interesó." – Cuestionó Claudia recargándose junto a él en el barandal.

"Por supuesto que no voy a arrepentirme. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo me interesó Lisa desde que la conocí, pero ella me dejó muy en claro desde un principio que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona. Además con el tiempo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener una relación. Cuando conocí finalmente a Rick, me di cuenta que el muchachito la ama. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Además no me costó ningún trabajo seguir con esta charada. Tengo que confesar que me divertía mucho ver la cara de frustración de Hunter cada que nos veía juntos." – Ante este comentario ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

& & & & &

El Skull-1 finalmente descendió cerca de un área arbolada. La cabina del piloto se abrió y rápidamente Lisa bajó sin darle tiempo a Rick de nada. El muchacho alzó los ojos al cielo, se quitó su casco y bajó para recibir la esperada cantaleta de su amada.

Lisa tocó tierra aun con las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo que había hecho en el avión. Se fue directo a un árbol y se recargó en él. Rick la vio de lejos y no pudo menos que sentirse mal por la mujer frente a él. Por un momento se odió, pues amándola como la amaba, la había hecho pasar esa terrible travesía.

"Lisa . . . lo siento . . . yo" – Comenzó a decir Rick, pero fue interrumpido por Lisa.

"¡Cállate, Hunter! No me hables y no te me acerques que soy capaz de matarte a golpes." – Le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo, ni moverse de su lugar. No había necesidad. El tono de su voz lo decía todo.

"Sé que estás enojada, pero . . ." – Comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la fúrica voz de la mujer.

"¡Enojada! Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la base. ¿Quién te crees que eres para sacarme de ahí cargada como si fuera un saco de papas?

Rick se quedó mudo ante el reclamo de la mujer. Después de observarla por un momento se sentó debajo de su avión. No sabía como comenzar a hablarle de sus sentimientos a esa mujer que se había ganado poco a poco su corazón y sus pensamientos. Sólo se atrevió a verla de lejos.

Ella seguía recargada en el árbol, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Rick entonces notó que su capitana estaba temblando no sólo de coraje, sino de frío. La había sacado de la base tal y como estaba, únicamente con su uniforme militar. No llevaba su gabardina, ni siquiera una ligera chaqueta. Él estaba en la misma situación, pero hasta ese momento no lo había notado.

Se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hacia ella. Parecía que ella no notaba como él se acercaba. El muchacho colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre los pequeños hombros femeninos. La mujer dio un pequeño brinco de susto. Estaba sorprendida de que él se hubiera acercado a ella sin que lo hubiera notado.

"¡No te me acerques!" – Le espetó la mujer deseando que el árbol a su espalda desapareciera para poder dar un paso hacia atrás y huir de él.

"Está haciendo frío. Es mejor que nos metamos a la cabina del avión. Te puedes enfermar." - Le dijo quedamente.

"Eso no te importó cuando me sacaste de la base como un energúmeno. Eres de lo peor Hunter. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" – Le reclamó mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y se retiraba unos pasos de donde estaba y quedó de espaldas al piloto.

"No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?" – Se atrevió finalmente a hablar. Lentamente se dio vuelta para toparse con la espalda de la mujer a unos cuantos pasos de él.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?" – Respondió temerosamente Lisa después de unos instantes de silencio, pues al escucharlo hablar enmudeció y sintió que su corazón se detenía momentáneamente. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Eso únicamente pasaba en sus sueños.

Rick comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer. Ella comenzó a temblar nuevamente al escuchar sus pisadas acercándose a ella.

"No te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti." – Le confesó mientras la sujetaba por los hombros suavemente. – "Tan enamorado como nunca lo he estado de nadie." – Ese último comentario de Rick hizo que la furia de Lisa, que ya se estaba apaciguando, renaciera con más fuerza.

- "¡Enamorado de mí! ¿Hasta cuando?" – Reclamó furiosa mientras se soltaba de sus

brazos y se volteaba para encararlo. – "¿Hasta que tu linda noviecita cantante vuelva pidiéndote que regreses a su lado? O ¿Hasta que encuentres a alguien más que la remplace?" – Rick pudo ver lumbre salir de los verdes ojos de la mujer. Parecía que le iba a costar mucho más trabajo del que se imaginara convencerla. Aunque sabía que la mujer tenía todo el derecho de desconfiar de él. El chico no pudo más que agachar la mirada.

"No te culpo por pensar de esa manera. He sido un imbécil que se dejó llevar por un tonto sueño de adolescente. Malinterpreté mis sentimientos desde un principio, pero tú también estas equivocada en algo." – Finalizó mientras la veía directo a los ojos y llevaba sus manos nuevamente a los brazos femeninos. Lisa no pudo moverse.

"¿De qué estás hablando Hunter?"

"Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero de ellos he aprendido. Las lecciones más fuertes de mi vida las he aprendido en las últimas semanas, y me las has enseñado tú. . . Sólo te equivocas en una cosa. Dices que te he confesado que te amo porque en este momento eres la mejor opción para mí, pero Lisa, me he dado cuenta que tú no eres la mejor opción para mí."

"¿¡Qué!?" – Abrió grandemente los ojos la mujer sin comprender de que hablaba el joven frente a ella.

"Para mí, tú no eres la mejor opción . . . tú eres . . ." – la vio directo a los ojos y su mano derecha se dirigió a su mejilla. – " . . . la **única **opción." – Rick sintió como Lisa perdió fuerza en las piernas y rápidametne la tomó por la cintura. – "Lisa, te has convertido en todo para mí. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé encontrar en una mujer. Eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente, la mujer más importante de mi vida. Yo sin ti no soy nada. En este tiempo me he dado cuenta que puedo vivir sin volar un avión, puedo vivir encerrado en una habitación, pero no puedo siquiera pensar en vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Sé que para ti sólo soy un chiquillo inconsciente y testarudo, y que nunca me vas a ver más allá de un hermano, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Necesito que sepas . . . que sientas que lo que te digo es verdad." – Sin decir una palabra más, Rick la acercó aún más a él y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Rick, su Rick, la estaba besando. El shock fue tal que no pudo reaccionar. Únicamente sentía la calidez de los labios de él sobre los suyos. El chico siguió besándola hasta que ella comenzó a contestar su beso. Rick sintió en ese momento que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Lisa le estaba respondiendo.

Rick y Lisa estaban perdidos en un profundo abrazo y beso cuando escucharon algo que los hizo separarse. Les pareció escuchar unas voces y sintieron pequeños temblores en el suelo. Vieron con miedo que al final de la arboleda donde se encontraban, estaban dos Zentraedies armandos de espaldas a ellos.

El piloto le hizo señas a Lisa de que estuviera en silencio y se quedara donde estaba. Él caminó rápidamente hasta estar cerca de los dos gigantes. Lisa, siguiendo su propio instinto y contrario a lo que el joven le había indicado, siguió el mismo camino del piloto. Cuando Rick se dio cuenta pensó en mandarla de regreso al Veritech, pero se dio cuenta que eso sólo pondría en aviso a los dos gigantes de su presencia.

"Esos micronianos no sabrán de donde les llegó el ataque." – Dijo el primero de ellos en su voz robótica.

"Cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos sobre ellos."

"Parece que piensan hacer un ataque masivo a Nueva Macross." – Susurró Rick.

"Pero sólo son dos soldados." – Habló Lisa sin creer en verdad lo que decía.

"Me parece que estos dos sólo están de guardia." – Dijo Rick analizando la situación.

"¿Están ya todos listos en la zona Z3?" – Cuestionó uno de ellos.

"Claro que sí. Todo está listo. En menos de dos horas Nueva Macross y sus alrededores va a desaparecer."

"Dos horas, tenemos que detenerlos." – Dijo Rick tomando a Lisa de la mano y dirigiéndose a su Veritech.

"¿Estás loco?, ¿qué piensas?, ¿acabar con ellos tu sólo?" – Le cuestionó Lisa tratando de meterlo en razón.

"Tenemos que acabar con estos dos al menos."

"Eso sólo logrará que los demás se enteren que nosotros ya sabemos. Además quién te dice que mientras tú tratas de hacerte el héroe, los demás no estarán atacando Nueva Macross. Necesitamos avisarles."

"Entonces volemos hacia allá." – Le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la cabina de su avión.

"Capitán Hunter, es usted el hombre más terco que conozco. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero cuando me secuestraste acababas de llegar de tu patrullaje, volaste tu VT como loco, te aseguro que no tienes suficiente combustible siquiera para llegar a la mitad del camino. Además si prendes tu avión nos van a descubrir rápidamente."

"No había pensado en eso. ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?"

"Hay que comunicarnos con la base. Después de eso no nos queda otra que esperar."

"¿Quedarnos sin hacer nada cuando los demás nos necesitan? Esa no es la Lisa Hayes que yo conozco."

"Hubiéramos podido ayudar si no me hubieras sacado de la base como un delincuente."

"Pues de no haber sido por eso no nos hubiéramos enterado que están a punto de atacarnos."

"Siempre te sales con la tuya." – Le recriminó Lisa tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y olvidando el enojo que estaba creciendo en ella. – "Debemos de hacer algo para comunicarnos. No podemos usar la radio porque podrían interceptar la señal. . . .Ya lo sé, podemos prender la pantalla y mostrarles una nota escrita. ¿Traes algo con que escribir, Rick?" – La mano del piloto se dirigió al lado derecho de su traje. El único papel que cargaba con él era la foto de él y Lisa en el parque.

Finalmente ambos militares se sentaron dentro de la nave y Rick cerró la cabina. Lisa se sentó sobre las piernas de Rick mientras éste sacaba la foto de su uniforme de vuelo. Lisa notó que lo que le estaba entregando para escribir era una fotografía volteada. A su mente llegó la imagen de cierta mujercita de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento sólo importaba poner a la base sobre aviso acerca del próximo ataque de la gente de Khayron.

"Podemos usar el reverso de esto, pero no tengo con que escribir."

"Veamos" – Dijo Lisa mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos. – "Sólo tengo esto." – Prosiguió mientras del bolsillo derecho de su saco sacaba un delineador de labios.

"¡Mujeres!" – Exclamó Rick mientras notaba con algo de alegría que Lisa también contaba con esas frivolidades femeninas.

Lisa únicamente le guiñó un ojo mientras escribía al reverso de la fotografía usando la pantalla como apoyo. Una vez escrito, Lisa prendió la pantalla y puso la foto directo sobre ella. De modo que la persona del otro lado pudiera ver el mensaje. Lisa estaba cubriendo la fotografía con su mano y no lograba ver quien estaba en ella. Su corazón se detuvo. Temía mover la mano y ver la imagen de Minmei junto al hombre que amaba.

Mientras tanto en la base, Vanessa era testigo de cómo su pantalla de comunicaciones se encendía para mostrar únicamente un enorme letrero que decía:

_Encontramos 2 Zentraedis__ en zona B5, planean ataque por zona Z3 a toda Nueva Macross. Menos de 2 hrs. Nosotros sin combustible. Caps. Hayes y Hunter._

"Señor, los Capitanes Hayes y Hunter nos avisan que el enemigo está planeando atacar toda Nueva Macross por la zona Z3. Ellos se encuentran en la B5 sin combustible y con dos Zentraedies cerca de ellos."

"Manda a los escuadrones de los Sterling de inmediato a interceptar al enemigo. Debemos mantenerlos lejos de la ciudad."

"¿Qué haremos respecto a su falta de combustible?" – Cuestionó Vanessa preocupada.

"Diles que usen el cargador solar que se le acaba de instalar al VT."

"¿Sabrá cómo operarlo, Señor?"

"Lisa le ayudará. . . Vaya suerte de estos dos." – Pensó finalmente Global mientras veía como los escuadrones salían rápidamente a encontrarse con el enemigo. – "No pueden mantenerse alejados de los problemas ni un momento. Sólo espero que esta espera les ayude a arreglar sus diferencias.

Vanessa le escribió a Lisa una nota con lo que Gloval acababa de ordenar y apagó la comunicación. Lisa le mostró a Rick donde estaba el cargador solar de la nave y lo pusieron a funcionar. Sólo esperaban que los dos soldados Zentraedi no decidieran caminar hacia donde la nave estaba resguardada. Al poco rato, ambos vieron como los dos gigantes se retiraban con una buena dotación de armas militares.

Lisa había puesto la foto boca abajo en su regazo. No quería ver con quien estaba Rick. Él, incómodo se movió en su asiento.

"¿Sucede algo, Rick?" – Cuestionó la mujer al sentir que el joven se movía.

"No lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero . . . ya se me entumieron las piernas." – Le confesó quedamente.

"¡Me estás diciendo gorda, Rick Hunter?" – Le recriminó la mujer en sus piernas.

"¡Claro que no! Yo sería incapaz de decirte algo así."

"Claro"

"Lo que sucede es que ya tenemos mucho así, y pues, el espacio es muy pequeño. Si te parece, puedes sentarte en el asiento y yo me siento en el piso de la nave. Si muevo los controles hacia arriba, tengo lugar para sentarme." – Dicho esto, Ambos intercambiaron lugares torpemente. A Rick le quedaban los controles en la nuca y tuve que acercarse más a las rodillas de la mujer.

Así estuvieron largo rato en silencio, hasta que Rick se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Podrías devolverme la fotografía?"

"Ah . . . sí . . . claro." – Dijo Lisa nerviosamente mientras la tristeza comenzó a invadirla al pensar que Rick guardaba con tanto anhelo esa imagen de él con alguien más. – "¿Es algo importante para ti?" – Le cuestionó mientras se la entregaba aún sin ver de quien era.

"Sí lo es, y mucho." – Le confesó mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y con su dedo acariciaba a la sonriente mujer en el retrato. – "Esta foto se ha convertido en una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida. Siempre la traigo conmigo. Es lo primero que veo al levantarme, lo último que veo al acostarme, y lo que me da fuerzas cuando el patrullaje se vuelve agotador." – Habló mientras sus azules ojos se posaban sobre los verdes de la mujer frente a él.

"Ya lo veo." – Dijo Lisa mientras volteaba su cara a otro lado. No quería que Rick se diera cuenta que sus palabras le dolían. No podía entenderlo. Hace unos minutos le decía que la amaba, y ahora le confesaba que traía la foto de alguien siempre con él para darle valor. Era inaudito.

"¿Quieres verla?" – Preguntó mientras extendía el brazo para poner la imagen frente a ella, con las letras del lado que ella veía.

"No gracias."

"Vamos Lisa, es importante para mí. Sólo vela y ya. La guardo después de eso." – Le dijo Rick con el mejor de sus pucheros.

"Está bien." – La mujer tomó la foto resignadamente de la mano del joven a sus pies. Lentamente comenzó a darle vuelta. Sus ojos se toparon rápidamente en el joven de cabello oscuro. Estaba sonriente, sentado sobre el césped, y tenía abrazada a una mujer. Lisa no quería ver su rostro, pero poco a poco, sus ojos fueron siguiendo el brazo del chico hasta toparse con aquella a la que abrazaba. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verse a ella misma, sonriendo, y recargada sobre el torso del hombre. ¡No podía creerlo! La foto que guardaba Rick con tanto recelo no era otra que aquella que se tomaron en el parque hacía unas semanas. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas con teorías sobre lo que eso significaba.

"No te presiones tanto en pensar por qué guardo esa imagen de nosotros en el parque. Ya te lo dije hace un momento. Esa foto me ha servido de consuelo ahora que te siento perdida. Completamente alejada de mi vida." – Lisa no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. – "Te amo demasiado Lisa. Estoy consciente de que tú me vez únicamente como tu hermano menor, que estas enamorada de Mendell, pero de igual manera no puedo quedarme con este sentimiento ahogándome. Estoy enamorado de ti, Lisa. Te amo, no sé desde cuando, tal vez desde el mismo día que te vi, pero no quise aceptarlo. Tal vez tenía miedo de comprobar que tú no ibas a fijarte en alguien como yo. De cualquier manera, por más que mi razón me diga que es imposible, no puedo evitar amarte. Te amo Lisa Hayes, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo."

"¿De qué hablas, Rick? ¿Yo enamorada de Mendell? . . . ¿Tú en verdad me amas?" – Rick únicamente la vio a los ojos y por primera vez Lisa dejó que su corazón y no su razón vieran lo que había en su azul mirada. Por primera vez distinguió el amor y la devoción de ese chico hacia ella. Nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien de esa manera, ni siquiera a esa chiquilla que lo tenía enloquecido. En ese momento todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Rick la amaba y no debía permitir que él siguiera pensando que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

"Rick . . . yo siento algo muy especial por James. No lo voy a negar. Pero no lo amo. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso desde antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta de eso.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que hace tiempo y muy a mi pesar, un atolondrado piloto bocafloja me conquistó como a una adolescente." – Lisa depositó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien fijó su vista en los ojos de la mujer que lo veía con amor.

"¡Lisa! ¿Tú me amas?" – Inquirió temeroso.

"Más de lo que jamás creí ser capaz."

"Pero . . . tú . . . estuviste conmigo cuando . . ." – En ese momento Rick comprendió lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Lisa cuando la hizo partícipe de sus planes de boda. – "lo siento Lisa . . . te hice sufrir sin darme cuenta. Ahora sé que tengo más que merecido lo que sufrí cuando te veía con Mendell."

"Eso es algo que quiero olvidar. Al menos por hoy, no quiero recordar esa parte de mi vida." – Le confesó mientras llevaba su mano hasta una de las mejillas del joven. – "Debería agarrarte a golpes, Rick Hunter."

Rick se arrodilló frente a ella con algo de dificultad para después besarla como siempre deseó hacerlo, desde aquella primera vez en la nave de Dolza.

& & & & &

Mientras Rick y Lisa ponían en claro sus sentimientos, Max y Miriya se encargaban de evitar que los rebeldes Zentraedi llegaran siquiera a acercarse a Nueva Macross. Gracias al oportuno aviso de los Capitanes Hunter y Hayes, pudieron desarmar y acabar al enemigo. Los Sterling, y todos en la base, estaban seguros de que no los volverían a ver por un buen rato.

"Misión cumplida, Señor." – Informó Max por la Tacnet. – "Permiso para buscar a la Capitana Hayes y al Capitán Hunter, Señor."

"Permiso denegado, Comandante." – Se escuchó la voz del Almirante Global detrás de la imagen de Vanessa en la pantalla.

"Entendido, Señor. Cambio y fuera." – Respondió Max sabiendo que en ese momento sus amigos necesitaban tiempo para poder hablar sin presiones. Seguido por su escuadrón y el de su esposa, se dirigieron de vuelta a la base, a esperar la aparición de la pareja más anhelada de los últimos tiempos.

& & & & &

La Capitana Lisa Hayes estaba feliz después de la confesión de Hunter. Se encontraba nuevamente sentada sobre sus piernas en la cabina del VT. Su mano derecha acariciaba lentamente la negra cabellera del muchacho. Él por su parte descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer. Sentía una paz infinita. Se sentía en el cielo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente trataban de asimilar el significado de sus confesiones. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y muy cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir el corazón de su acompañante latiendo al mismo compás. Un leve sonido los sacó a los dos de su estado de ensoñación.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Cuestionó Rick preocupado.

"El cargador solar ya hizo su trabajo. Según me dijo Lang, es sólo para emergencia. Tendremos lo suficiente para lograr llegar a la base."

"Entonces de regreso a la base, pero antes de eso . . . Lisa." – Comenzó mientras se movía de manera que pudiera verla a los ojos.

"Sí, Rick." – Preguntó la mujer casi en un susurro.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" – Cuestionó tímidamente.

"¡Creí que nunca ibas a preguntarlo! ¡Por supuesto que sí!" – Le contestó mientras se colgaba nuevamente de su cuello para después recibir un efusivo beso de los labios del joven.

"Entonces . . . de regreso a la base." – Y así la nueva pareja se dirigía de regreso al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

& & & & &

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la base. Hasta que repentinamente los motores de un VT se escucharon muy cerca. Todos dejaron sus deberes de lado. No debían anunciarlo para saber quiénes se acercaban.

El reluciente Skull-1 con sus dos tripulantes se detuvo suavemente sobre el piso del hangar. La cabina del piloto se abrió y dos figuras comenzaron a bajar de él. El hombre ayudando gentilmente a la mujer. Algo muy diferente a lo que habían visto los ahí presentes hacía unas cuantas horas atrás. Cuando el Capitán Hunter y la Capitana Hayes estuvieron ya por fin en suelo firme, el joven piloto tomó tímidamente la mano de la mujer a su lado. Repentinamente una ola de "Hurras" y "Vivas" inundó el pequeño lugar. Rick y Lisa se pusieron tan rojos como una manzana y sin voltear a ver a nadie, y antes de que se les acercaran ellos, salieron de ese lugar con paso rápido.

"Ya era hora que ese cabeza hueca de Hunter hiciera lo debido." – Dijo uno de los técnicos con una gran sonrisa. – "Aunque creo que ahora todo va a ser muy aburrido sin sus constantes peleas."

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo es el Capitán Hunter. No tardará mucho en hacer algo que ponga a la Capitana con la bilis volteada." – Comentó su acompañante. A lo que ambos hombres rieron fuertemente.

& & & & &

La noticia del reciente regreso de los personajes más reconocidos de toda la base, así como las condiciones en las que llegaron, corrió rápidamente por toda la base. Para cuando Rick regresó a Lisa al puente, como todo un caballero, la noticia de que el Almirante Gloval deseaba hablar con él ya lo esperaba.

"Fue lindo mientras duró." – Le confesó Rick a Lisa con algo de ternura, sin soltar su delicada mano.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Cuestionó Lisa un poco asustada, temiendo que todo lo que habían pasado no hubiera sido más que un juego.

"Gloval me va a colgar . . . degradar por lo menos . . . o mandarme de por vida al calabozo." – Lisa le iba a decir algo cuando él prosiguió. – "Pero nada de eso me importa. Tú me amas y por los instantes que hemos pasado juntos, ya sabiendo que soy correspondido, soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa."

"¡Oh, Rick!" – Fue lo único que atinó a decir la sorprendida mujer antes de lanzarse a sus brazos en el más fuerte y sincero abrazo que jamás haya dado.

"Cajum" – Claudia esperaba al chico con cara de no muy buenos amigos. Rick comprendió que era momento de retirarse a ver al Almirante. Siguió a la morena, no sin antes voltear a ver a su novia y formar con sus labios un bien articulado "Te amo," a lo que Lisa respondió de la misma manera. Rick siguió caminando entre nubes hasta que la realidad de la oficina del Almirante Gloval lo regresó al piso. Claudia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa tras ver el pánico que repentinamente se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Como toda buena militar, dejó la oficina de su oficial superior de la manera más silenciosa posible.

"Capitán Hunter reportándose, Señor." – Habló el hombre con un octavo más alto en su voz. Rick no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso ante la presencia de su Almirante. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo prisionero había tenido tanto miedo. La realidad de que probablemente perdiera a Lisa por la tontería de raptarla le cayó de golpe. ¡Había raptado a un oficial superior! Hasta ese momento él sólo lo había visto como un acto de locura para poder hablar con la mujer de su vida. Rick no se había llevado a su capitana, sino a la mujer que amaba.

"Capitán Hunter, seré breve y conciso. ¿Me podría decir una razón para no mandarlo al calabozo de por vida por su insubordinación al raptar a la Capitana Lisa Hayes?" – Gloval mantenía sus brazos tras su espalda, sosteniéndose a sí mismo para no soltar la carcajada y abrazar al muchacho por haber sido tan valiente, y por al fin aceptar algo que él había notado desde que aún se encontraban en el espacio.

"Me disculpo por mi actitud, Señor, pues sé que mi comportamiento no fue digno de un militar, pero no me arrepiento y cumpliré el castigo que se me imponga." – Dijo el joven sin bajar la mirada, sus brazos muy firmes a sus costados, como le habían enseñado en la academia.

"No me ha contestado por qué actuó de esa manera tan irracional." – Cuestionó el hombre mayor sintiendo más admiración por el joven frente a él.

"Tengo dos motivos, Señor, que van definitivamente correlacionados. La primera, fueron los celos enfermizos que sentí al ver a Li . . . a la Capitana Hayes al lado del Dr. Mendell. La otra, es el gran amor que siento por esa mujer. Creí perderla, y sabía que de otra manera no me iba a dar la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, pues últimamente me había estado evadiendo."

"Le creo Capitán, y estoy más que feliz que al fin se hayan dado cuenta los dos de lo mucho que se aman. Lamentablemente Capitán Hunter, usted es uno de los hombres más respetados de la base, está en uno de los más altos escalafones, y tenemos gente que sigue su ejemplo, por lo cual no puedo permitir que su insubordinación quede sin castigo. Está suspendido a partir de este momento de su puesto de Capitán y líder de grupo. De igual manera no va a poder tener contacto alguno con la Capitana Hayes. Se le ha puedo una orden de alejamiento que le impide acercarse a ella a menos de 30 metros."

"¡Pero Señor! ¿No podré verla siquiera fuera de la base?"

"Me temo que no, Capitán. Ya se lo dije antes, no queremos que su ejemplo sea seguido por otros miembros de la base."

"Está bien, Señor." – Dijo Rick resignado. – "He estado ya tanto tiempo sin Lisa, que aunque me parecerá un tormento, resistiré esta semana."

"Bien pensado. Puede retirarse, Capitán." – El muchacho estaba por retirarse cuando el hombre mayor lo llamó de nuevo. El chico se detuvo en el instante. – "Rick . . . tú sabes que no soy el padre de Lisa, pero la conozco desde que era una niña, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya la considero como si en verdad yo le hubiera dado la vida. . . no quiero verla sufrir Hunter. Si por cualquier motivo ella sufre por tu causa, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pilotear ni los avioncitos de la feria. . . puede retirarse."

"Entendido, Señor." – Contestó Rick mientras daba saludo militar y se retiraba de la oficina.

Rick se sentía triste por no poder estar cerca de Lisa por esa semana, pero por alguna razón no estaba preocupado. Buscaría la manera de seguir en contacto con ella.

& & & & &

"¿Qué el Almirante quééééé?" – Cuestionó Lisa a Claudia y a las chicas después de que entre guerra de palabras, le preguntaban a Lisa que había pasado y le confesaban la decisión que se había tomado respecto a Rick. – "¡Deben estar bromeando! No pueden suspender a Rick por lo que hizo." – Lisa estaba alterada.

"Piensa Lisa, que Rick es un líder de escuadrón, no puede darse el lujo de actuar como delincuente, por muy enamorado que esté. Si el Almirante no hacía nada al respecto pudiera ser que más adelante hubiera quien intentara hacer lo mismo. Recuerda que además de seres humanos somos militares, y hay ciertos lineamientos que debemos seguir. Tú mejor que nadie sabe eso." – Le recordó Claudia serenamente.

"Pero estar sin verlo toda una semana." – Se quejó Lisa bajando la cabeza.

"¡Vamos! Que has estado más tiempo sin él. Además piensa que vas a estar una semana separada de él, pero en esa semana puedes estar segura que él únicamente estará pensando en ti. ¿Cuántas veces hubo en las que estando a tu lado era otra la que estaba en su mente?"

"¿Tienes que ser tan directa para recordármelo? Creí que eras mi amiga.

"Porque lo soy te lo digo. Rick puso en riesgo su carrera por hacer que tú te dieras cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ya verás que esta semana se pasará volando y cuando menos te lo esperes vas a tener al piloto comiendo de tu mano." – Una luminosa sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la joven ante aquel comentario.

& & & & &

Rick llegó a su casa cabizbajo, pero esperanzado. Sabía que esa semana se le iba a hacer eterna, pero sabía que al final de ésta, nada lo separaría de la mujer que amaba. Inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en las maneras en que podría acercarse a Lisa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin pasar por encima de la orden de alejamiento. Se dirigió a su recámara mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su saco su más adorada posesión y la puso sobre su mesita de noche.

& & & & &

Toda esa semana pasó como un hermoso sueño para Lisa y Rick. El joven piloto llamaba todos los días a Lisa para despertarla. Ella le dedicaba toda su mañana, hablando por el altavoz mientras se arreglaba. Por las tardes, al llegar a casa lo llamaba para tenerlo informado de todo lo que ocurría en la base y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Rick le decía que únicamente pensaba en ella en todas esas horas de soledad. Hablaban de sus planes una vez terminado el castigo del piloto.

Lisa se sentía como una adolescente pegada al teléfono con el chico que adoraba. Rick por su parte, se la pasaba observando el reloj y el teléfono, esperando que fuera hora para volver a escuchar esa tan anhelada voz.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que el Almirante Gloval estaba más que enterado de todo lo que sucedía, y era algo que él ya había previsto. De igual manera fue idea del hombre que el último día de encierro de Rick, su línea telefónica, y la de Lisa estuvieran incapacitas para mandar o recibir llamadas.

Todo ese día Rick estuvo como fiera enjaulada tratando una y otra vez de comunicarse a casa de Lisa y dejarle un recado que le recordara lo mucho que la amaba. El muchacho se había dedicado a arreglar y desarreglar su departamento esperanzado a que las horas pasaran más rápidamente, cosa que no pasó.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, Rick únicamente se daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba ansioso, esperanzado y desesperado por que llegara la mañana. Lisa por su parte estaba de igual manera. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que ella y el Capitán Hunter no compartirían el mismo horario. El estaría entrando cuando ella ya tendría que irse. Cuando llegaban a verse, ambos siempre estaban acompañados. Inclusive Rick pensó en esperarla afuera de su casa y poder pasar de perdida unos momentos con ella, pero parecía que todos se habían empeñado en separarlos, pues Claudia siempre acompañaba a Lisa y no se le separaba hasta que Rick se despedía y se iba a su casa.

Así pasó una semana más.

& & & & &

Rick se veía por la quinta vez al espejo. Después de dos semanas de no pasar tiempo con su novia, sería la primera vez que compartirían turno. Rick estaba deseoso de poder subir nuevamente en su avión y seguir las órdenes de la mujer que amaba. La sola idea hizo que su piel se le erizara.

Lisa, en su casa, se terminaba de arreglar mientras veía nuevamente el teléfono. Rick le había hablado en la mañana para despertarla como siempre, pero no le había vuelto a marcar. Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La mujer dejó el auricular en su lugar y se dirigió a ver quién era la persona que se atrevía a llamar a su puerta a esa hora de la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un nervioso Rick arreglando el saco de su uniforme.

"¡Rick!"

"L . . . Lisa, buenos días." – La saludó nerviosamente. Después de todo ese tiempo sin verse a solas no sabía verdaderamente que hacer. No sabía si acercarse a ella y besarla, o simplemente decirle que ya era hora de irse.

"Yo . . . mmmm . . ." – Lisa estaba igualmente nerviosa y no sabía que decir. – "¿Quieres pasar? Aún no estoy lista." – Le informó dando un paso atrás para que el joven entrara.

El corazón de ambos estaba sumamente acelerado. No era la primera vez que estuvieran juntos a solas en ese lugar. Incluso Rick ya había estado ahí después de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, pero por alguna razón, hoy era distinto, familiar y excitante a la vez.

Rick se sentó en el sofá y se movía incómodo mientras esperaba a su dama. Lisa en tanto terminó de arreglarse rápidamente y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con la imagen de Rick sentado nerviosamente en el sofá. Sin pensarlo, Lisa cerró nuevamente la puerta y se recargó sobre ésta mientras se llevaba la mano a su acelerado pecho. Rick estaba en su casa, esperándola, no como el amigo de antes, sino como su novio. Nunca pensó poder unir la palabra novio al nombre de Rick, pero era verdad. Con eso en mente, salió de nuevo de su cuarto y al verla salir, Rick se puso de pie como de rayo frente a ella. Después de unos momentos de excitación y silenció, el chico acortó la distancia y le dio un fugaz y tímido beso a Lisa en los labios. Ambos se vieron tras este contacto y se sonrieron mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color de la grana.

Con piernas temblorosas, Lisa se dirigió a la puerta y ambos salieron con paso lento y acompasado. Después de unos cuantos pasos, Rick pasó sus dedos tímidamente entre los de Lisa, y así tomados de las manos como dos adolescentes en su primera cita se dirigieron a comenzar un largo día de trabajo.

& & & & &

El Almirante Gloval y su ahora inseparable ayudante Claudia Grant, se encontraban desde temprano en la oficina del hombre mayor. El Almirante revisaba sus papeles rutinales mientras Claudia observaba por la ventana.

"¡Ya vienen, Señor!" – Dijo repentinamente la Teniente Comandante.

"¡Qué!" – Exclamó el hombre mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio al levantarse y evitar que los papeles en sus manos terminaran adornando el suelo. – "¿Por dónde?" – Cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la ventana al lado de su acompañante.

"¡Mírelos Señor! ¿No se ven adorables?" – Dijo la morena soñadoramente.

"Algo que jamás creí que mis ojos verían." – Confesó el hombre sacando su pipa y llevándola a sus labios.

"Nos tomó trabajo."

"Pero lo logramos. Ahora regrese a su puesto Teniente Comandante." – Le ordenó pasivamente a la mujer mientras veían como a sus pies, la nueva pareja entraba a la base.

Rick acompañó a su novia hasta la puerta del puente. Sabían que estaban en el trabajo y debían guardar la compostura, pero Rick tomó la mano de la mujer y depositó un suave beso mientras la veía directo a los ojos. Lisa se puso tan colorada como una granada. Rick se fue de ahí con paso rápido. Su corazón aún estaba en carrera cuando llegó al hangar y se preparó para salir en su vuelo de vigilancia. Sería la primera vez que Lisa estuviera a cargo de su vuelo desde que se hicieran novios hacía dos semanas. No quería arruinarlo. Sería el mejor piloto y seguiría todas las órdenes que le dieran.

Mientras tanto, Lisa entraba al puente del SDF. Sus compañeras y amigas vieron

como caminaba entre nubes. Nadie le dijo nada, pero no pudieron ocultar sus sonrisas de complicidad y alegría por su amiga.

Vanesa le informó a Lisa que el Skull-1 y su escuadrón estaban listos para recibir su orden de despego.

Lisa se puso sumamente nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la consola. Ni siquiera el primer día que se parara frente a una para ordenar a todos esos pilotos que despegaran se había sentido tan alterada como en ese momento. No sabía como iba a reaccionar. ¿Se darían cuenta todos de que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho? ¿Sería capaz de llamarle la atención a Rick como era debido y cuando lo mereciera? Es verdad que era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, pero la mayoría del tiempo, el chico la tenía tan enojada que actuaba por instinto. Ahora no sabía si podría hacerlo al verlo a los ojos y ver toda esa ternura que estaba dirigida únicamente hacía ella.

"Capitán Rick Hunter al mando del Escuadrón Skull listo para despegar." – Dijo formalmente el hombre mientras su rostro aparecía en la pantalla de Lisa.

"Capitán Hunter, la pista 34 está lista para su despegue." – Una picara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por más que trató de evitarlo. – "Tenga cuidado Capitán."

"Por supuesto Capitana. Sus deseos son mis órdenes." – Le contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Este acto no había pasado desapercibido por las chicas del puente o los pilotos, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Los habían visto pelear tantas veces que ahora tenían la morbosa curiosidad de saber cómo iban a trabajar juntos ahora que ya no jugaban al gato y al ratón.

Ninguno siquiera pensaría que mientras Rick despegaba, una jovencita de cabellos oscuros, hacía todo lo pertinente para poder regresar a Nueva Macross en menos de un mes y poder reclamar lo que ella creía suyo.

Notas de la autora

Sé que me tomé muchas libertades literarias, pero espero que las hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué creen? ¿Caerá Rick nuevamente ante los encantos de Minmei?

Nos vemos en el 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Yo pensaba que ya iba a poder publicar más seguido, pero resultó que ahora que supuestamente tenía más tiempo para escribir, fue cuando más ocupada estuve.**

**Éste es el penúltimo capítulo. El último es el epílogo. Espero que los disfruten.**

**Quiero dedicar estos capítulos finales a las personitas que no me abandonaron durante este tiempo de ausencia. Gracias porque abrir mi correo, y ver mensajitos suyos siempre me daba ánimos.**

**Porque te amo**

Capítulo 13

Rick se encontraba mirándose al espejo mientras se rasuraba. No podía negarse a si mismo que tenía una cara de tonto enamorado. Sonreía para sí mismo y sin siquiera notarlo, tarareaba una vieja canción. Se sentía el hombre más feliz. No podía creer que ya hubieran pasado tres semanas desde que Lisa y él regresaran a trabajar juntos a la base. Todo había sido tan perfecto entre ellos que a veces pensaba que no era más que un sueño.

Se limpió la cara cuando terminó de rasurarse, y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía que asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Nuevamente sonrió al recordar su plática con Max el día anterior.

- - - - -

_- "¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer, amigo?" - Le cuestionó el joven de cabellos azules a su amigo que lo miraba con la más amplia de las sonrisas._

_- "Más seguro no podría estar." - Le contestó él soñadoramente._

_- "Pues si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses decías . . ." - No alcanzó a terminar de hablar._

_- "Sé lo que decía. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos . . . y bueno . . . yo sé que ya agoté todos mis derechos, pero esta vez sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tan completo . . . tan vivo."_

_- "¿Y si ella regresa?" – Cuestionó Max sin voltear a ver a su amigo y perdiendo la vista en su refresco._

_- "¿Ella? . . . ¿Quién?" - Preguntó el joven piloto sin atreverse a pensar en quién se refería._

_- "Tú sabes a quién me refiero, jefe. ¿Necesito recordártelo?"_

_- "No, no necesitas hacerlo. Si regresara, que no creo, pues tendrá que aceptar mi decisión. Ya no soy el niñito que se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente por una linda chica. Soy un hombre . . . y un hombre perdidamente enamorado. Lo que siento con Lisa nunca lo había sentido con nadie. Ni siquiera con . . . ella." - Dijo con temor de pronunciar su nombre, no por él, pues sentía que ese nombre no significaba ya nada para él, pero por amor a Lisa no lo pronunciaba, pues él temía que ella aún tuviera dudas de sus sentimientos hacia ella. - "Tal pareciera que no quisieras vernos a Lisa y a mi juntos." - Se quejó el ojiazul frente a su amigo._

_- "No es que no quiera verlos juntos, sino que no me gustaría que Lisa saliera lastimada . . . nuevamente." – Le aclaró bajando la mirada._

_- "¿Sufrió mucho cuando . . . tú sabes?" - Cuestionó el joven apenado y verdaderamente temiendo conocer la respuesta._

_- "Eso es algo que únicamente ella puede decirte." - Le contestó su amigo sabiendo que Rick no estaba preparado para escuchar y asimilar el sufrimiento de esa chica que lo adoraba con el alma. Max aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Lisa estremeciéndose contra su cuerpo a causa de su llanto desesperado aquella noche._

_- - - - -_

Rick caminó a su habitación para terminar de vestirse. Sabía que Lisa había sufrido mucho por su causa, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo. Se puso su camisa favorita, regalo de Lisa, y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes revisar nuevamente que llevaba con él todo lo necesario.

& & & & &

Mientras tanto en su casa, Lisa terminaba de ponerse el perfume que tanto le gustaba a Rick. No pudo más que sonreír al voltear hacia una pared y ver el calendario que ahí colgaba. Tomó su plumón rojo y marcó un día más. Tres semanas, veintiún hermosos días en los que había estado al lado de Rick casi de día y de noche. Su rostro se iluminaba sólo de pensar en cada uno de esos días, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada suspiro que no podía contener. Rick se estaba convirtiendo en su todo y a pesar de su felicidad, eso la asustaba un poco. Nunca se había entregado tan incondicionalmente a nada ni nadie fuera de su carrera, ahora se sentía como una quinceañera y temía que en cualquier momento ese hermoso sueño terminara para convertirse en la peor de las pesadillas. Sabía que no podría ser capaz de verlo alejarse de ella nuevamente. Una lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos, pero ella la detuvo. Se vio al espejo y dibujo la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Rick, su Rick, su novio, estaba por llegar por ella para salir de paseo, solos por primera vez en esas tres semanas, y eso era lo único que debería importarle en ese momento.

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse, sabiendo de ante mano quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

- "Pasa, Rick. La puerta está abierta," – Gritó la mujer desde la puerta de su recámara y cuando vio que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse. – "Dame un minuto, ya casi estoy lista."

- "Claro, aquí te espero." – Rick no podía estarse quieto, y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, viendo cada una de las posesiones de su novia. Sus ojos se posaron en esa foto que tanto adoraba, una donde Lisa, siendo apenas una chiquilla, posaba con sus padres. Su rostro dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa, una que a él le había costado trabajo conocer.

Unos minutos después Lisa salió de su habitación vistiendo un pantalón capris color blanco con una blusa azul y unas delicadas sandalias blancas. Rick no pudo dejar de verla. Se veía hermosa. Con cualquier cosa se veía bella, pensó mientras se acercaba a ella. El piloto se acercó a su novia y la abrazó mientras le daba un beso en la frente y sentía que el perfume de Lisa inundaba sus sentidos.

Rick tomó la canasta que estaba sobre la mesita de centro y le dio el brazo a su novia. Se dirigieron al jeep militar que estaba estacionado frente a la casa de la capitana. Habían decidido ir al zoológico y ahí disfrutar de un día de campo.

Rick había pensado mucho sobre a dónde llevar a Lisa en ese día en particular, al cine, a un restaurant, pero a todos les encontraba un pero, en general sentía que en cualquiera de esos lugares no eran ellos mismos. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella al aire libre, sólo hablando, incluso discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

Rick y Lisa se sorprendían a cada paso que daban por el zoológico al ver todas las maravillas que el doctor Lang y su equipo habían logrado. Gracias a ellos aún se podían observar osos polares, chimpancés, osos pandas, jirafas. Era increíble todo eso para ellos después de todo lo que habían visto desde que regresaran a la tierra devastada.

Rick caminaba con su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Lisa, mientras en su mano izquierda llevaba la canasta con la comida preparada por su novia. Lisa llevaba abrazado a Rick por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos podía pedir más. Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba en su esplendor, y una leve brisa los refrescaba. A su alrededor se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, las risas de la gente, nada podía ir mal ese día. Rick sabía que ese día sólo podía ir de bueno a mejor. Lisa, la mujer que amaba, estaba a su lado, y eso nada podría arruinarlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo que en esos momentos, mientras ellos disfrutaban de la vista que el zoológico les ofrecía, una limusina se acercaba a Nueva Macross. Dentro, una chiquilla estaba dispuesta a usar todos sus encantos para recuperar a aquel que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Sabía que lo recuperaría. Él la amaba y nada, ni nadie, podría cambiar eso.

Ya pasaba de medio día y Rick y Lisa se sentían hambrientos. Caminaron hacía un área arbolada con mesas de picnic. Encontraron a varias parejas y familias disfrutando ya de las sombras de esos árboles. Decidieron seguir caminando un poco más hasta encontrar un lugar más acogedor y solitario. Caminaron un poco más y Rick acomodó una manta debajo de un árbol. Después ambos se sentaron.

Después de comer, Rick se acostó en el regazo de Lisa. Le gustaba estar así con ella. Todo parecía mágico, el calor de su cuerpo, su respirar, sus delicados dedos jugando con su cabello. Todo en ese momento le parecía hermoso, todo lo que él siempre había soñado. Abrió los ojos para toparse con las bellas esmeraldas de su novia que brillaban de alegría. Él le regresó la sonrisa, y muy a su pesar, se levantó para quedar sentado junto a ella.

- "Te amo, Lisa." - Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

- "Y yo te amo a ti, Rick." - Fue la anhelada respuesta que el joven escuchó.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de su novia, y unió su frente a la de ella, para después buscar sus labios de la forma más tierna y sincera que él conocía. Ya no sabía cómo expresar todo eso que llevaba en el pecho, todo ese amor que ella despertaba en él con tan sólo una sonrisa, un rose, una mirada, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Lentamente, su mano derecha se apoderó del cuello de su novia, mientras la izquierda navegaba hacía su espalda, y poco a poco, con su peso, la hizo recostarse sobre la manta en el césped. Lisa llevó su mano desde su pecho hasta la espalda de él, disfrutando de ese beso y correspondiéndole con la misma ternura. No había prisa, simplemente ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

Rick pensó que ese era el momento que había estado esperando todo el día. Sin dejar de besar a su novia, llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero antes de poder siquiera alcanzar lo que estaba buscando, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

- "¿Pero qué . . . ?" - Cuestionó el muchacho levantándose de golpe y llevando su mano hasta la espalda para sobarse. Lisa se incorporó al sentirse lejos de Rick, sólo para encontrarlo con la mano en la espalda viendo hacia todos lados.

- "¿Qué sucede?" - Inquirió la ecuánime mujer. Rick iba a contestarle cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de un niño que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

- "¡Allá está mi pelota!" - Exclamó el chiquillo mientras se acercaba al árbol donde estaba la pareja y recogía un balón rojo. - "Lo siento, ¿Los lastimé?" - Cuestionó el niñito apenado al ver la cara de enojo de Rick y su mano aún sobándose la espalda. - "No fue mi intensión. No medí mi fuerza. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

- "No gracias." - Respondió Rick entre dientes. - "¿Por qué no tomas tu balón y te vas a jugar a otro lado?

- "Sí . . . claro . . . lo siento." - Se disculpó nuevamente apenado mientras tomaba su balón y sin voltear a ver al enojado joven, salió corriendo por donde había llegado.

- "Vamos, Rick, es sólo un niño. ¿Qué tú nunca tuviste un accidente así?" - Trató de calmarlo Lisa mientras llevaba su mano al lugar en donde Rick aún se sobaba. - "Además, has recibido golpes más fuertes y no te has quejado."

- "Creo que mejor nos vamos. No vaya a ser que el niño quiera seguir practicando su puntería en mi cuerpo." - Dijo mientras una risa cansada se dibujaba en su rostro, sintiendo que la mano de Lisa sobre su golpeada espalda estaba haciendo que se olvidara del mal rato. Dobló la cobija y la metió a la canasta, para después abrazar a su novia y comenzar a caminar para seguir disfrutando de su paseo. Automáticamente, su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo, pensando que había desperdiciado otra maravillosa oportunidad.

& & & & &

Rick estaba disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día al lado de su novia, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar el momento exacto para hacer lo que ya tenía tanto tiempo planeando. Aquel momento debajo del árbol hubiera sido genial, pero ese niño y su pelota lo había echado todo a perder. Ahora iban de regreso a la zona militar, de regreso a casa.

- "¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?" – Preguntó Rick esperanzado. Aún no quería alejarse de Lisa. – "Podemos ver una película."

- "Claro." – Fue la única respuesta de la chica, que no podía contener una sonrisa de felicidad al pensar en pasar más tiempo al lado del chico.

Rick estacionó el vehículo en la entrada de su casa y ayudó a su novia a bajar de él. La abrazó por la espalda y así se dirigieron hacía la entrada. Lisa usó sus llaves para entrar y mientras entraban, Rick depositó un beso en el cuello de su novia mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente y con el pie cerraba la puerta.

- "¿Qué te parece si hago unas palomitas en lo que tú eliges la película?" – Le propuso la chica mientras se alejaba un poco de él para dirigirse a la cocina.

- "¿Quieres mantener mi boca y mis manos ocupadas?" – Le cuestionó mientras la atraía nuevamente a él. Provocando un risita en Lisa.

- "¡Claro que no! Simplemente me gusta comer palomitas mientras veo viejas películas." – Se defendió la mujer.

- "Está bien. Te dejo ir, pero con una condición." – Le dijo mientras soltaba un poco su abrazo.

- "¿Cuál condición?" – Cuestionó la ojiverde.

- "Que me des un beso." – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

- "Abusivo. Aquí la que da las órdenes soy yo, lo olvida." – Le dijo divertida.

- "Sé que usted da las órdenes mi capitana, pero en este momento somos civiles, así que esa en mi condición . . . ¿La acepta?" – Dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

- "Está bien . . . acepto su chantaje." – Le respondió juguetona. – "Un beso." – prosiguió mientras le daba un beso en la frente al incrédulo joven.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Preguntó sorprendido.

- "Un beso. Fue lo que pediste, ¿no?" – Le sonrió pícaramente.

- "Pero no en la frente." – Le dijo casi como un niño desilusionado.

- "Entonces . . . aquí." – Le susurró coquetamente mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- "Mmh . . . nop." – Contestó siguiendo ya el juego de su novia. Esas actitudes de ella lo enloquecían y las disfrutaba.

- "Tal vez aquí" - Le dijo mientras besaba la base de su cuello.

- "Mucho mejor, capitana, . . . pero no." - Le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos aceptando la caricia.

- "Entonces . . . si no queda otro remedio . . . " - Y antes de terminar, lo besó de lleno en los labios. Rick sonrió sobre los labios de Lisa preguntándose cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Lentamente, Rick comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, guiando a Lisa. Ella se dejó llevar. Sabía que estaban dejando llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería estar al lado del hombre que amaba.

Aún no llegaban al sofá cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose los asustó.

- "¿Qué significa esto?" - Se escuchó una voz demasiado conocida para ambos. Sorprendidos se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rick.

- "¿¡Minmei!?" - Dijeron ambos chicos asombrados. La jovencita tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos estaban apretadas a sus costados.

- "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" - Cuestionó Rick asustado.

- "¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?" - Les reclamó finalmente recuperando el aliento mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. – "Te encuentro aquí . . . **mi novio** . . . besándose con **esta **mujer." - Continuó mientras jaloneaba a Rick del brazo para alejarlo de Lisa.

- "¿De qué estás hablando Minmei? Tú y yo ya no somos novios. Creí que eso había quedado muy claro la última vez que hablamos." - Le recordó Rick regresando al lado de Lisa.

- "¡Esto es culpa tuya!" - Exclamó la chiquilla mientras se acercaba a Lisa levantando la mano en señal de querer golpearla. - "Tú te le metiste por los ojos."

- "¡Cállate Minmei! No sabes de qué estás hablando." - Le ordenó Rick mientras se atravesaba en el camino de la cantante y le sujetaba el brazo para impedir que golpeara a su novia.

- "¿Qué no sé de qué estoy hablando? Claro que lo sé. Esta mujer se valió de artimañas para acercarse a ti y separarnos. Tú me amas. Yo sé que me amas, pero esta mujer te llenó la cabeza de ideas. Primero se hizo pasar por tu amiga, me hizo creer que le interesaba tu felicidad y la mía."

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" - Cuestionó Rick a Minmei mientras Lisa temblaba de pensar que Rick se enterara de que fue ella quien llevara a Minmei al hospital. Su vista comenzó a nublarse con las lágrimas. Estaba segura que Rick la iba a odiar por haberse entrometido en su vida de esa manera.

- "¿Qué acaso Sor Lisa Hayes no te lo ha dicho? Eres buena jugando tus cartas. Te haces la inocente jugando a dos fuegos." - Le reclamó la cantante con odio en la voz.

- "Señorita Minmei . . . " - Trató de calmarla Lisa.

- "No Lisa, deja que termine de decir lo que quiere." - La interrumpió el joven piloto. Minmei volteó a ver a Lisa con desprecio, como diciéndole que ella había ganado nuevamente. Rick únicamente le pertenecía a ella, a Minmei, y él sólo vivía para ella.

- "Pues bien, te cuento. Siempre te pareció raro que yo hubiera estado contigo cuando despertaste en aquel hospital después de que derrumbaron tu avión, ¿no?" - Rick únicamente movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con que él ahora estuviera con Lisa. - "Si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba en una firma de autógrafos cuando alguien pidió hablar conmigo. Me dijo que se trataba de ti. Nos fuimos a donde pudiéramos tener privacidad, y me dijo que tú acababas de tener un accidente y que estabas hospitalizado. Me confesó que tú me amabas y que me llamabas. Me dijo que tú me amabas tanto que yo únicamente podría ser feliz contigo y que merecías que te diera una oportunidad después de todo lo que tú habías hecho por mí. Yo me puse como loca al saber que estabas en el hospital. Así que dejé botada la firma de autógrafos y me fui directo al hospital. Iba entrando cuando tú despertaste." - Mientras Minmei hablaba, Lisa se fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la pared y ahí se recargó. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Rick no hablaba ni se movía. Era como si por su mente estuvieran pasando todas esas escenas que Minmei le estaba narrando. - "Yo fui la mujer más feliz cuando me propusiste matrimonio. Tú me amabas y sabía que contigo iba a ser feliz, tener todo lo que siempre había soñado, un novio guapo que me amara sobre todas las cosas. Entonces, cuando ya todo estaba listo para la boda, tú, por no sé qué motivo decidiste que ya no te querías casar conmigo. Fui a hablar con esa persona que me había llevado a tu lado para que me ayudara a convencerte de que siguiéramos con nuestros planes . . . y lo único que hizo fue insultarme, decirme que yo no te merecía, que te dejara sólo porque yo quería destruir tu sueño. Por favor, si tu sueño siempre ha sido estar a mi lado y amarme." - Minmei tenía la quijada apretada del coraje que sentía. No veía, la rabia la tenía completamente controlada. No notó la cara de perdido de Rick, ni las lágrimas de Lisa, quien seguía recargada en la pared. - "¿Te das cuenta la clase de gente con la que te rodeas? Por un lado me buscan y me dicen que tú me amas, y por el otro te llenan la cabeza de cosas en mi contra para que me odies, me dejes, y te vayas directo a los brazos esa mujer. ¿No te das cuenta, Rick? Sólo quieren separarnos." - Le gritó mientras se echaba a sus brazos.

- "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De quién hablas?" - Inquirió Rick mientras la alejaba de él con sus brazos.

- "¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, Rick? Es ella . . . esa mujer fue quien me dijo que fuera tu novia . . . y después nos separó . . . insultándome." - Le gritó la muchachita dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que se encontraba recargada en la pared, detrás de Rick. Él sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras que Lisa abrió los ojos como plato al sentirse descubierta y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las llamas azules de los ojos de Minmei. Quería que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. Podía notar los músculos de la espalda de Rick completamente tensos. Él la iba a odiar, si no es que la odiaba ya.

- "¿Quieres decir que fue Lisa quien te buscó para que estuvieras conmigo en el hospital?" - Le gruñó mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos.

- "¡Suéltame! Me lastimas." - Se quejó la chica mientras trataba de soltarse.

- "¡CONTESTAME!" - Le gritó furioso mientras la apretaba más. - "Estuviste conmigo sólo porque Lisa te dijo que yo te amaba y que conmigo serías feliz."

- "Sí, . . . ¿no te das cuenta? . . . Ella lo tramó todo para que tú te desilusionaras de mí y ella pudiera conquistarte. Hizo que nos hiciéramos novios, pero ella siempre estaba presente. Tú no dejabas de mencionarla a cada rato. Querías que ella participara de todo. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta se fue entrometiendo hasta que se quedó contigo. Cuando su plan funcionó simplemente me hizo a un lado queriendo que sintiera que yo te hacía infeliz, cuando eso no es verdad." - Le rogaba Minmei al chico furioso. Ella notaba que estaba ganando. Él no iba a perdonarle a esa mujer que hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Rick regresaría con ella. Como siempre debió ser. - "Lisa no es más que una solterona amargada que no pudo verte feliz al lado de la mujer que amas. De seguro me envidia porque yo soy joven, bonita y talentosa. Soy todo lo que ella no es." - Le refutó mientras se abrazaba nuevamente de él. El cuerpo de Rick se sentía tenso bajo los brazos de Minmei, pero ella estaba segura que era simplemente por la impresión de saberse utilizado.

En ese momento, se escuchó un portazo y pasos que se alejaban rápidamente. Ambos chicos voltearon para ver la puerta abierta de par en par. Sin que lo hubiera notado, Lisa salió de aquel lugar asqueada de todas las mentiras y verdades a medias que habían salido de la boca de la cantante. Rick se quedó petrificado. Un profundo vació se apoderó de su corazón. Hacía mucho que no sentía un dolor así. Sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un largo sueño y no pudiera reconocer que era real y que era sólo una fantasía.

- "Minmei." - Habló finalmente el piloto volteando a ver a la chica frente a él. Sus ojos se clavaron el los hermosos ojos de aquella muchachita. - "¿Si te lo pidiera . . . dejarías tu carrera para vivir una vida simple a mi lado?"

& & & & &

Lisa corría desesperadamente por las calles de Nueva Macross. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Esa chiquilla había destrozado su credibilidad ante Rick, y no había hecho nada para impedirlo. ¿Qué caso tendría? Él le creería a Minmei. Después de todo siempre la quiso. No sabía qué hacer. Después del tiempo vivido al lado de Rick, su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante horas. Ya la noche había caída y no había ni gente ni autos en las calles. Lisa no sentía ni veía nada. En sus oídos sólo retumbaban las horribles mentiras de Minmei, aunadas a los sonidos de sus pasos en la calle desierta.

Sus pasos la llevaron lentamente al único lugar donde podría sentirse segura en ese momento. En el lugar en el que nadie la buscaría . . . ni siquiera Rick . . . si es que pensaba buscarla.

& & & & &

Un hombre mayor se encontraba descansando después de un largo día de trabajo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente.

- "¿Pero qué . . . ?"

- "Necesito hablar con usted." - Le dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y semblante pálido. Se veía agitado, confundido. El hombre lo reconoció de inmediato.

- "Capitán Hunter, que bueno verlo por acá. ¿Cómo se ha sentido? ¿Ha tenido molestias?"

- "Si he tenido molestias, pero no es por el accidente. . . . Doctor, . . . ¿recuerda que alguna vez me comentó que cuando una mujer ama, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a la persona que ama?

- "Sí, lo recuerdo."

- "Me comentó de una mujer que llegó aquí desesperada, que después se fue y regresó con una jovencita, a la que llevó al cuarto donde estaba un muchacho, y que después de eso vio que la mujer volvió a irse. Recuerdo que me dijo que nunca había visto a alguien tan triste." - Dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus manos.

- "También lo recuerdo."

- "Ella se mantuvo informada del estado del paciente, pero nunca regresó a verlo. . . En cambio la otra jovencita estuvo al lado del enfermo todo el tiempo."

- "Sé lo que le dije, Capitán. ¿Por qué me lo recuerda ahora?" - Cuestionó el doctor sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría después. Rick soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

- "¿Quiere que le cuente algo doctor? Hace algún tiempo me enamoré como un tonto de una chiquilla, de una niña que tenía la cabeza llena de fantasías y sueños color de rosa. Me enamoró su ternura, su inocencia, su fragilidad. Yo pensé que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero al pasar el tiempo, nuestros caminos se separaron. Yo entré al ejército, y ella se convirtió en el alma del SDF-1. Ya no había espacio para mí en su vida, pero sí había espacio para ella en mi corazón. Así que seguí queriéndola en silencio, me convertí en su refugio cuando las cosas no salían como ella las tenía planeadas. Yo vacié todas las frustraciones que sentía por su comportamiento en otra persona, una que odié cuando conocí, era tan autoritaria, autosuficiente, siempre haciéndome sentir que no me esforzaba lo suficiente. Me frustraba y enfurecía. Después, conforme la fui conociendo me di cuenta que ella era dos mujeres en una, la autosuficiente y autoritaria que todos temen, y la mujer sensible y detallista que nadie conoce. Nos hicimos amigos, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una parte muy importante de mi vida, era mi amiga, mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas, era todo, pero al mismo tiempo era nada. Cuando la otra aparecía, mi amiga se borraba del mapa, y no regresaba a ella hasta que tenía nuevamente el corazón roto. Entonces un día, tuve un accidente, y al despertar, todo mi mundo había cambiado. El sueño más loco de mi vida era una realidad. La mujer que amaba estaba a mi lado, amándome como tantas veces lo soñé. Sin pensarlo le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó."

- "¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto muchacho?" - Indagó finalmente el galeno.

- "Yo nunca supe cómo fue que esa chica supo que yo estaba en el hospital. La tenía a mi lado y eso era lo importante . . . pero hoy . . . ella me contó cómo pasó todo. Me dijo que una mujer la buscó y le dijo lo que había ocurrido, que yo la amaba y que me diera una oportunidad."

- "Sigo sin entender."

- "Cuando ella me contó todo eso, yo no supe que pensar. Entonces me di cuenta que mi novia, la que antes había sido mi amiga y paño de lágrimas, se había ido. Me di cuenta que al no ver respuesta de mi parte, decidió dejarme con la mujer que amaba. Fue cuando recordé lo que usted me dijo sobre darle la felicidad a la persona que amas, a costa de la tuya propia. Quiero que me diga una cosa doctor . . . ¿ese joven hospitalizado del que me habló . . . era yo . . . y esa mujer que se fue del hospital triste, pero que se mantenía informada del estado del enfermo . . . era . . . la Capitana . . . Lisa Hayes?" - Preguntó Rick mientras se acercaba al escritorio del doctor y unía sus manos frente a él en señal de ruego.

- "Capitán . . . " - Comenzó el doctor nervioso, moviéndose en su asiento incómodo.

- "Por favor, doctor. Necesito saber." - Rogó Rick nuevamente.

- ". . . Sí . . . esa vez . . . me refería a ti y a la capitana." - Confesó finalmente el médico.

- "¡Gracias! Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, doctor." - Rick se levantó de su asiento y tal como había entrado, salió de aquella oficina. El doctor se quedó viendo la puerta por largo rato. No podía leer el rostro del chico. Había un brillo en su mirada, pero se veía triste.

& & & & &

La oscuridad llenaba cada rincón de aquel lugar. Una silueta femenina se veía gracias a la tenue luz de luna que entraba por el gran ventanal. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mientras que sus manos acariciaban cada botón en una vieja consola. Su vista estaba perdida mientras en su mente aparecían viejas imágenes de tiempos mejores. Todo había sido un lindo sueño, se decía mientras golpeaba con rabia la consola y se recargaba en ambas manos mientras lloraba tristemente. Como si su cuerpo le pesara, caminó lentamente abrazándose a sí misma y al llegar a una de las esquinas del lugar, cerca de otra consola, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente. Al tocar el suelo, llevó sus rodillas al pecho y se abrazó de ellas. Quería desaparecer, huir, olvidar todo lo que había sido su vida. Las lágrimas seguían su curso sin que ella siquiera las sintiera. Estaba entumecida por el dolor.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y la puerta metálica se abrió. Los pasos sigilosos de alguien interrumpieron el silencio y Lisa contuvo el aliento para no dejar salir un sollozo. ¿Quién podría estar en ese lugar . . . a esa hora? No quería que nadie la viera, así que se pegó más a la pared escondiéndose bajo un tablero. Por suerte la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal no tocaba su escondite. Lo pasos se escucharon más cerca. Quien fuera que hubiera entrado, se encontraba a no más de dos metros de ella. Lisa tenía su cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas. No sabía lo que pasaba. Sabía que había alguien ahí, pero no se atrevía a ver de quien se trataba. La persona que se había atrevido a entrar a ese lugar se detuvo justo donde Lisa había estado hacía apenas unos minutos. Su mano acarició lo largo y ancho del tablero de controles. Se dio media vuelta y se recargó en la consola. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, así que se dejó caer en el suelo y sin proponérselo, comenzó a sollozar. Su pierna izquierda estaba recta sobre el suelo, mientras que su pierna derecha estaba doblada. Recargó su codo derecho sobre la rodilla y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- "¿Por qué?" - Se escuchó finalmente.

Lisa sintió que un rayo recorría su cuerpo al reconocer la voz de la persona que compartía con ella aquella oscuridad. Lentamente levantó la vista para ver una oscura silueta a un par de metros de ella. La luz que entraba por el ventanal solo le permitía ver la pierna en el suelo. Apretó más sus rodillas contra su pecho para que no hubiera posibilidad de que la viera.

- "¿Dónde estás, Lisa?" - Susurró mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su rebelde cabello. Un doloroso sollozo se dejó escuchar en el puente. Rick levantó el rostro apresuradamente y volteó a todos lados mientras trataba de descubrir de donde había llegado ese sollozo. - "Estás aquí." - Dijo mientras se levantaba para obtener solamente la respuesta del silencio. Rick forzó su vista para encontrarla en medio de la obscuridad hasta que se dio cuenta que de esa manera no la encontraría. Dio media vuelta para ponerse nuevamente de frente a la consola de Lisa. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en los sonidos de ese lugar. Lisa lo veía de lejos y no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un nuevo sollozo escapó su garganta. Rick sonrió una triste sonrisa al escucharla. Estaba feliz de saber donde estaba, pero triste de saber que estaba llorando, igual que él. Se volteó a su flanco derecho y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un tablero pegado a la pared. La falta de luz no le ayudaba, pero sabía que Lisa estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo, extendió su brazo y éste quedó a un paso de la cabeza de Lisa. - "Aquí me voy a quedar hasta que decidas salir de tu escondite. Tú decides Capitana."

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" - Cuestionó la apagada voz de Lisa desde la oscuridad. No se movió de su lugar. Ahí se quedaría hasta que el piloto se fuera.

- "¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Por Dios, Lisa! Te he estado buscando toda la noche, y ahora que te encuentro sólo me preguntas que si qué hago aquí. . . Necesitamos hablar."

- "Vete por favor."

- "No me voy hasta que hablemos."

- "¡Le estoy dando una orden, Capitán! ¡Váyase de aquí y déjeme en paz!" - Le gritó Lisa mientras volteaba su cara para el lado contrario de donde estaba Rick, aunque sabía que él no la veía.

- "Nunca he sido el más obediente de los pilotos, Capitana, y le aseguro que no voy a empezar hoy." - Le dijo mientras se inclinaba frente a ella. Lisa no volteó a verlo y se aferró más a sus rodillas. El joven, con un gesto de tristeza, se sentó a un lado de la mujer. - "¿Cuándo crees que encuentren nuestros cuerpos, Lisa?" - La cuestionó después de un momento de silencio.

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" - Preguntó mientras finalmente volteaba a verlo. Aún en la oscuridad, podía descifrar sus facciones.

- "Bueno, tú no quieres salir de aquí hasta que yo me vaya, y yo no pienso irme sin ti. Así que supongo que aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta que alguien encuentre nuestros cuerpos. Nadie viene seguido por aquí, así que no creo que sea pronto."

- "No estoy de humor para tus bromas." - Le reclamó mientras recargaba la cabeza en la pared. Había caminado y llorado tanto, que ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de ese lugar.

- "No es ninguna broma." - Contestó él seriamente.

- "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" - Cuestionó la mujer después de un largo silencio.

- "Te busqué en tu casa y no estabas. Pensé en buscarte en casa de Claudia o Max, pero sé que prefieres estar sola cuando algo te pasa. Ya es tarde, así que no hay muchos lugares a los que se pueda ir a esta hora. Entonces se me ocurrió que tú usas el trabajo como una manera de escape. Así que vine a la base. Te busqué en el nuevo puente, pero ni siquiera había señales de que estuvieras ahí. Le pregunté a los guardias y nadie te había visto. Estaba por irme, cuando algo me dijo que debía venir aquí. Este es tu lugar, Lisa. El puente del SDF-1 es tu vida." - Ya acostumbrado a la penumbra del lugar y ayudado por la luz de luna, Rick notó como los brazos de Lisa se destensaron al rededor de sus piernas.

- "Está bien, Rick. Dime lo que tengas que decirme, y después te vas."

- "¿Qué pasó ese día?" - Soltó de golpe el muchacho.

- "Minmei ya te lo contó."

- "Sé su parte de la historia . . . Quiero saber **tú** parte de la historia." - Su vista ya estaba acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y pudo notar un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Lisa. - "Nunca me dijiste que habías ido a verme al hospital, Lisa. Yo te pregunté varias veces por qué no habías ido y siempre me dijiste que fue porque estabas ocupada. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital es tu voz gritándome que me cuidara." - Notó como la mujer bajó su rostro.

- "Ese día" - Comenzó después de limpiar su garganta. - "yo no pude hacer nada. Vi frente a mis ojos como tu avión se desplomaba. En ese momento me fui hacia el hospital. Sabía que en cuanto el equipo de rescate llegara hacia ti, te llevarían para allá. . . . Cuando llegaste al hospital apenas y tuve tiempo de verte, te llevaron de inmediato a observación." - Le dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. - "No sé cuánto tiempo esperé, pero en cuanto te pasaron a un cuarto, fui directo a verte. . . . Cuando me acerqué a ti . . . te escuché decir algo . . . mencionaste a Minmei . . . yo . . . salí del hospital en ese momento y me dirigí al lugar donde iba a estar firmando autógrafos. Le conté lo que te había ocurrido . . . y al notar su preocupación por ti . . . creí que era el momento adecuado para decirle lo mucho que ella significa para ti. Al verla tan desesperada, pensé que ella correspondía a tus sentimientos . . . y la llevé al hospital. Ella entró y tú despertaste . . . Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. . . Tú estabas al lado de la mujer que siempre amaste . . . Ya no necesitabas a tu amiga. . . . Si no fui a verte, fue porque yo sabía que ella estaba a tu lado, cuidándote, pero todos los días hablaba para informarme de tu estado. Todo lo demás ya lo sabes . . . cuando saliste del hospital ya tenías la idea de casarte con ella y me pediste que te ayudara." - El silencio entre los dos se hizo incómodo.

- "Lisa, perdóname." - Pidió Rick finalmente mientras se volteaba a verla, rompiendo el silencio.

- "¿Perdonarte de qué?"

- "Fui un tonto todo este tiempo. Me la pasé persiguiendo un sueño y era contigo con quien regresaba cuando la realidad me llegaba de golpe. Tú siempre me apoyaste y me aconsejaste a pesar de . . . tus sentimientos hacia mí. Nunca me lo has dicho, pero sé que debiste sufrir mucho cuando estuve comprometido con Minmei. ¡Por Dios, Lisa! Fuiste tú quien habló con los tíos de Minmei para que aceptaran nuestra boda. Estoy seguro que lo que yo sufrí al verte con Mendell fue muy poco comparado con lo que tu debiste sufrir." - Dijo bajando la cabeza.

- " . . . Creí que me iba a morir de dolor." - Dijo finalmente en un susurro mientras se abrazaba más a sus piernas. - "Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida; ni cuando Karl murió. Pero a pesar de todo, me sentía complacida de saber que habías encontrado a la mujer que iba a hacerte feliz."

- "Lisa." - Fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de labios del muchacho mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban nuevamente en sus ojos.

- "Gracias por haberme considerado tu amiga, y por este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Ahora ya cada quien puede irse por su camino." - Confesó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar unos pasos hacia la salida.

- "¿A dónde vas?" - Preguntó Rick mientras se levantaba rápidamente y caminaba hacia ella tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

- "Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar Rick. Regresa con tu novia y que sean muy felices."

- "¿Por qué me dices que regrese con mi novia . . . si ya la tengo junto a mí?" - Cuestionó sin soltarla.

- "¿Qué dices?" - Volteó a verlo sorprendida.

- "Confieso que soy un tonto despistado." - Le dijo tomándola de ambas manos y haciendo que se detuviera frente a él. - "Desde hace mucho tiempo mi corazón sabía algo que mi mente se negaba a aceptar. Mi mente me decía que estaba enamorado de Minmei, que ella era la mujer con la que yo iba a ser feliz. . . . Una vez escuché que en los tiempos más difíciles, uno siempre busca el apoyo de aquellas personas a las que más quieres. Cuando yo me he sentido desesperado, triste, inquieto, no es a Minmei a quien busco. Busco a la persona con la que me siento en paz, con quien me da la fuerza de seguir adelante. . . Te busco a ti, Lisa." - La mujer no podía dejar de ver a los ojos a ese hombre frente a ella, y sus ojos le estaban diciendo mucho más que sus palabras, que ya lo habían dicho todo.

- "Pero cuando Minmei te dijo su versión de lo que pasó . . . tú no dijiste nada . . . te pusiste tenso . . . te sentí furioso . . . creí que ya no ibas a querer nada de mí."

- "Tardé en asimilar lo que me dijo, es verdad. Pero hubo algo que siempre estuvo claro en mi mente . . . y en mi corazón. Una vez alguien me dijo que una mujer es capaz de todo por ver al hombre que ama feliz, incluso dejarlo ser feliz al lado de alguien más. . . . Le pregunté a Minmei si sería capaz de dejarlo todo por mí, su carrera, su vida llena de lujos, y dedicarse a ser simplemente la esposa de un piloto . . . su respuesta fue la que yo esperaba." - Sus manos se aferraron más a las delicadas manos de Lisa. - "Me dijo que no podía dejar su carrera, que su público la necesitaba . . . que ella no dejaría lo que tenía por mí. Me sentí finalmente liberado de ella. Entonces la abracé, le di las gracias y salí corriendo a hablar con alguien que me podía decir si todo lo que yo sospechaba era cierto. Después de eso te busqué en todos lados. El resto ya lo sabes." - La tomó de ambas manos y la vio fijamente a los ojos. - "Te amo Lisa Hayes, siempre te amé, y siempre te amaré. Sé que no merezco que siquiera voltees a verme, pero te amo y no puedo evitarlo."

- "Yo también te amo, Rick Hunter, pero pareciera que cada vez que estamos a punto de concretar nuestra relación, algo pasa y lo arruina. Tengo miedo." - Rick temió que Lisa no quisiera regresar con él y un vacio comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón.

- "Es curioso" - Dijo el piloto mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa y su vista recorría cada rincón de ese lugar. En especial la vieja estación de Lisa.

- "¿Qué es curioso?" - Cuestionó la joven capitana sin entender.

- "Llevo días esperando por el momento y el lugar adecuado, y sin siquiera proponérmelo terminé justo en donde todo comenzó." - Confesó con un brillo especial en su mirada.

- "¿De qué estás hablando, Rick?"

- "Aquí comenzó todo. Desde este lugar fue donde me hablaste por primera vez cuando vine a la inauguración y despegue del SDF-1. Fue desde este lugar donde me mandaste a batalla ese mismo día. Esta consola y esta pantalla fueron los testigos mudos de nuestras peleas y del comienzo de nuestra amistad . . . y ahora . . . va a ser testigo del momento más importante de mi vida . . . después de que aceptaste ser mi novia, por supuesto."

- "No te entiendo." - Confesó Lisa sin comprender a qué se debía todo ese monólogo de Rick. En ese momento, Lisa sintió como las manos de Rick soltaban las suyas, para después ver como el chico se inclinaba para terminar descansando su peso sobre una rodilla. Contuvo la respiración al notar que el muchacho ponía algo frente a ella.

- "Lisa, mi amiga, mi guía, mi novia, mi razón para seguir adelante cada día, aquí, en este lugar que ha sido testigo de tantas vivencias que hemos pasado juntos, te pido que sigas compartiendo mi vida, y que me permitas compartir la tuya. Te pido que sigas siendo no sólo mi amiga y mi razón de ser, sino la mujer a quien pueda regresar cada día. Lisa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" - Concluyó mientras abría la pequeña caja negra que sostenía en sus temblorosas manos.

- "¡Oh Rick!" - Fue la única respuesta de la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.

- "Sé que lo que hiciste fue porque querías verme feliz, pero mi felicidad sólo está al lado de una persona . . . y esa persona eres tú." - Le confesó mientras ponía en su dedo anular el delicado solitario. - "Te amo Lisa Hayes." - Concluyó mientras se ponía de pie.

- "Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter, y claro que acepto casarme contigo. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?" - Cuestionó mientras se aferraba a su cuello y los brazos de Rick se aferraban a su cintura como si temiera perderla.

- "Si por mi fuera nos casábamos mañana mismo, pero quiero que seas tú quien decida la fecha."

Después de un te amo de parte de ambos, sus labios finalmente se unieron en ese anhelado beso que hizo que se borrara la amargura y el dolor que ambos habían sentido después de la desafortunada aparición en el departamento de Rick.

& & & &

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

Lisa se admiraba en el espejo y sonreía mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esos seis meses. Rick había decidido ir a hablar con el Almirante Gloval para pedirle formalmente la mano de Lisa. Después de todo, él era un padre para ella, y le pareció lo más correcto. Claudia, los Sterling, y todos sus amigos estaban felices de que por fin el cabeza dura de Rick se hubiera decidido, y que ella no haya permitido que los malos entendidos los separaran nuevamente. Un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Max trataba de calmar a su nervioso amigo quien, frente al altar, no dejaba de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa. Max no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su amigo nervioso. No lograba entender como ellos eran capaces de enfrentare a hombres de 30 metros con armas de destrucción masiva, pero al verse en el altar, esperando a la mujer amada, se volvían simples hojas que temblaban con la más tenue de las brisas.

La puerta del recinto se abrió y la blanca figura de la novia, envuelta en un delicado velo, comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar del brazo del Almirante Gloval mientras la tradicional música nupcial comenzaba a escucharse. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para ver pasar a la radiante novia. Su felicidad irradiaba a través de su hermoso vestido blanco.

El corazón de los enamorados latía apresuradamente. Lisa veía con emoción a Rick quien la veía con ojos de adoración, mientras que Rick podía sentir la dulce mirada de su novia, aún a través del velo que cubría su rostro.

El Almirante Gloval, llevando del brazo a su casi hija, se sentía orgulloso de ser testigo y partícipe de la unión de dos de las personas más importantes de la RDF. Quería y admiraba a Lisa por su entrega e inteligencia, y a Rick lo admiraba por su tenacidad, y por haberse convertido de un simple piloto acróbata de circo, a uno de los mejores, si no el mejor de los pilotos que alguna vez hayan estado bajo su mando. Juntos eran dinamita, dentro y fuera de la base. Siempre supo que ese chico que había sido capaz de hacer rabiar a la reina de hielo desde el momento mismo de conocerse, iba a ser capaz de lograr lo que nadie más pudo antes; sacar a la verdadera Lisa de ese caparazón que la cubría. Había tomado tiempo, pero finalmente esos dos no había podido ir en contra de su destino.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la base del altar, y con suma delicadeza, Gloval besó la mano de Lisa para después saludar de mano a Rick, y entregarle a su futura esposa.

Rick sonreía embelesado. El mundo desapareció en ese momento para ambos. Sólo estaba el ser amado, y el cura que estaba a punto de desposarlos.

- "Nos hemos unido aquí, para acompañar a estas valerosas personas en la batalla más importante de su vida. Una batalla que no culmina hoy, sino que inicia, y juntos, como hasta ahora, lograrán salir victoriosos, pues su amor es evidente, aún para quienes no han vivido con ustedes, los altibajos de su relación." - El padre prosiguió mientras los asistentes no podían evitar que sus ojos se nublaran.

- "Sólo espero que ya-sabes-quien no se aparezca aquí y lo eché todo a perder." - Dijo Sammy a sus amigas.

- "No creo que lo haga." - Le dijo Vanessa.

- "Pero recuerda que aún después de que Rick y Lisa se comprometieron ella siguió buscándolo." - Recordó Kim.

- "Es verdad, pero el Capitán Hunter siempre fue claro con ella. Yo recuerdo una discusión que tuvieron fuera de la base." - Añadió Sammy.

- "Pues sí, pero Minmei no ama a Rick, simplemente está encaprichada porque la dejó por Lisa. Minmei sólo ama su carrera y a ella misma. Así que cuando Claudia la amenazó con acusarla frente a la prensa de acoso, desistió de su idea de que Rick siguiera siendo quien la consolara cuando se sentía estresada por su carrera." - Finalizó Vanessa mientras las tres chicas trataban de esconder una sonrisa de burla.

- "¡No se ven hermosos!" - Cuestionó la más joven.

- "¡Sí!" - Suspiraron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras dirigían su atención a la pareja que no dejaba de sujetarse las manos y verse a los ojos.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron anillos ante sus mejores amigos y familiares de corazón. Se prometieron ser fieles y amarse hasta el último día de sus vidas para finalmente culminar con un tierno beso en los labios y las porras y algarabías de todos los presentes.

No fue una ceremonia muy concurrida, pero las personas más importantes para ellos habían estado presentes.

El nuevo matrimonio caminó por el largo pasillo que los llevó a la salida donde un escuadrón de Veritechs surcaba los cielos. Rick volteó al cielo y pudo ver el alegre rostro de Roy complacido al saber que su hermano menor había por fin encontrado su felicidad, y su lugar en el mundo. Rick volteó a ver nuevamente a su ahora esposa y le regaló un tierno beso antes de encontrarse en la marea de abrazos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros y amigos.

- "Tu padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso y feliz de estar contigo este día." - Le dijo Gloval a Lisa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- "Él está conmigo Almirante." - Le dijo Lisa mientras su vista se perdía en el cielo, y entre las nubes, pudo ver el sonriente rostro de su padre haciendo un saludo militar.

Ambos decidieron que su auto de bodas fuera un jeep militar, así que de la mano, subieron al vehículo adornado con hermosos ramos de flores y un gran letrero en la parte de atrás que decía "Recién casados."

El conductor los llevó directo al salón de fiestas que se había acondicionado en el viejo SDF-1. El auto nupcial fue seguido por los autos de los invitados y durante su recorrido el sonido de los cláxones advertía a los transeúntes que una nueva pareja se había formado. Al mismo tiempo que los Veritechs que seguían sobrevolando dejaban saber que aquellos dos amorosos novios eran parte de la mejor fuerza de defensa.

Después de tomarse las acostumbradas fotografías con familiares, amigos e invitados, todos se reunieron en el salón de fiestas para esperar a la nueva pareja.

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes.

- "Me pregunto qué canción habrán elegido para que fuera su primer pieza." - Confesó la siempre informada Sammy.

- "La canción la escogió Rick." - Confesó Max. - "Según me dijo, fue una canción que alguna vez escuchó y que desde que comenzara a salir con Lisa siempre tarareaba. La buscó por todos lados hasta que por fin pudo encontrarla."

- "Wow, el despistado de Rick pasando por todas esas penurias por una canción. Lisa tiene que saberlo." - Añadió Claudia.

- "Pues mientras no sea interpretada por ya-sabes-quien." - Dijo Miriya ante el asombro de todos. - "Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo." - Se sonrojó al zentraedi.

La música de fondo se detuvo y las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar a la pareja de enamorados. Ambos sonreían felices. Rick soltó la mano de su amada para ofrecerle su brazo y poder entrar al lugar. Lisa lo tomó y juntos caminaron entre los aplausos de los presentes. Llegaron a la pista y caminaron al rededor de ésta para que todos pudieron observarlos. Ambos temblaban de la emoción. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Juntos llegaron al centro de la pista y Rick unió su frente a la de su ahora esposa.

- "¿Estás feliz, amor?" - Cuestionó Rick.

- "Como nunca antes lo he estado. Con gusto pasaría de nuevo por todo lo que pasé para llegar a este momento."

- "Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor. Yo sólo me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo."

Rick le dio un tierno beso a su esposa en los labios y después hizo una señal con la cabeza al director de música. El suave murmullo de un piano se comenzó a escuchar. Lisa sintió como Rick la sujetaba por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra tomaba delicadamente su mano.

- "Esta canción está dedicada sólo para ti. Cada que pensaba en nosotros, esta pieza llegaba a mi cabeza."

- "¿Por eso no quisiste que te ayudara a escoger la música?"

- "Así es, aunque tengo que admitir que hasta en eso somos compatibles, porque la canción que tenía en mente fue una de las que me recomendaste."

- "Pero si sólo te di el nombre de tres canciones."

- "Pues vas a tener que esperar para saber con cual concordamos."

Los acordes del piano comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerza mientras una voz varonil comenzó a escucharse. Lisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la pieza, y al escuchar a Rick cantándole la canción sólo a ella.

Tu lugar es mi lado  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos

Y nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así, sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro  
Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro  
Cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final

Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor siempre soñé.

Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro  
Cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final

Rick aprovechó el intermedio de piano para poder darle un rápido beso a su esposa y acariciar su mejilla con su mano. Ninguno de los presentes podía dejar de verlos.

Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro  
Cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final

Rick tomó aire para calmar los nervios que lo invadían y poder cantarle a su esposa esa última estrofa. Los dos se miraron directo a los ojos mientras asimilaban cada una de las palabras que Rick decía.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno amándote hasta mi final.

Con los últimos acordes la pareja se unió en un profundo y tierno beso mientras los aplausos no se dejaron esperar.

La fiesta continuó entre risas, bromas y bailes. La hora en que todos los invitados debían irse llegó, y la pareja despidió a cada uno de ellos. El Almirante Gloval había querido regalarles una suite matrimonial en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, pero ninguno de ellos aceptó tal regalo. Decidieron que su primer noche como esposos la pasarían en el SDF-1. Gloval mandó acondicionar una de las habitaciones. La parejita pasaría el resto de su luna de miel en una pequeña cabaña al lado de un lago artificial, cortesía de Lang y su equipo.

Cuando se encontraron frente al umbral del que sería su nidito de amor, Rick cargó a Lisa en brazos. Los dos estaban nerviosos. Lisa le dio un beso a Rick para darle ánimos. Entraron a la habitación y se quedaron asombrados. Rick bajó a Lisa lentamente mientras veían a su alrededor. El gran ventanal estaba cubierto por delicadas cortinas de encaje. El cuarto estaba iluminado por velas artificiales y había un delicado olor a rosas en el lugar al igual que una suave melodía de piano. La cama nupcial estaba cubierta por un velo, y al levantarlo, descubrieron que la cama estaba adornada por cientos de pétalos de rosa. En una mesita había una botella de champagne en una cubeta de hielo, y dos copas de cristal.

Rick encendió la luz para después servir dos copas de champagne.

- "Por nosotros." - Dijo Lisa mientras veía a su marido a los ojos y chocaban sus copas.

- "Por ti, mi razón de ser. Porque gracias a ti, ya no necesito nada más. Simplemente . . . porque te amo." - Tomaron de sus copas para después bailar al compás de la música y perderse en un tierno beso que fue acrecentando mientras seguían bailando.

Esa fue una noche muy especial para ambos, la primera noche en que se demostraron no sólo con palabras, lo mucho que se amaban. La primera noche de muchas.

**FIN?**

**Este en realidad no es el fin. Falta el epílogo. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Esta canción me encanta y a pesar de tener varias en mente para este momento, fue ésta la que ganó al final.

La canción la interpreta Il Divo, un cuarteto de cantantes de ópera. Si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo.

Aquí pueden encontrar la canción de "Hasta mi final," interpretada por Il Divo. **youtube . com/watch?v=lJWDjEIsYK0&feature=related**


	14. Chapter 14

**Porque te amo  
Capítulo 14 **

**Epílogo**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El Capitán Rick Hunter patrullaba como era su costumbre, pero su atención no estaba fija en su alrededor. Tenía un extraño sentimiento en su corazón. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, pero no podía descifrar que era. Estaba por comunicarse a la base cuando en su pantalla de comunicación apareció la ya familiar figura de Vanessa. Sólo con verla, Rick pudo adivinar que sus presentimientos no eran infundados, algo pasaba.

- "Rick" - Le dijo la mujer sin usar su acostumbrado protocolo militar, lo cual alteró un poco más al joven piloto.

- "Es Lisa, ¿verdad?" - Cuestionó sin esperar.

- "En este momento la llevan al hospital."

- "Voy a dejar al Teniente Lozano a cargo. Me voy al hospital."

- "Infórmanos cualquier cosa que suceda." - Fueron las últimas palabras de Vanessa antes de que su imagen desapareciera de la pantalla.

Rick se dirigió a toda prisa al andén de la base en donde dejó su Veritech, pero no se dio el tiempo de quitarse su traje de vuelo. Tomó uno de los vehículos militares y se fue a toda prisa al hospital. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

& & & & &

En cuanto entró al hospital, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar por cada uno de los rincones, tratando de encontrar a alguien que le diera alguna información respecto a Lisa.

- "¡Rick!" - Escuchó la voz de Claudia a sus espaldas. - "Te tardaste cuñado."

- "Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo está Lisa?"

- "La están preparando en este momento. Ha estado preguntando por ti. Toma, Lisa me pidió que te diera esto." - Le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña maleta color negro.

- "¿Qué es esto?"

- "Es un cambio de ropa. No puedes entrar con Lisa en tu traje de vuelo. Cámbiate rápido que en cualquier momento viene el doctor."

Sin decir nada más, Rick se dirigió a un baño cercano y se cambió. Estaba impresionado. Lisa siempre estaba lista para todo. Incluso tenía un cambio listo para él en caso de emergencia. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en ella.

El médico iba acercándose a Claudia cuando Rick regresó.

- "Usted sabe la situación, Capitán. Necesito que firme estos documentos en caso de alguna emergencia."

- "Doctor, tiene que asegurarme que Lisa va a estar bien. Usted ya me había dicho que todo estaba bajo control."

- "En estas cosas nunca se sabe, y es mejor estar preparado. Usted sabe lo complicada que ha sido la situación de la Capitana."

- "Rick, todo va a salir bien. Firma esos papeles. Es puro formalismo." - Le dijo la morena mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del pálido muchacho.

- "Está bien, Claudia, pero si algo no sale bien." - Dijo Rick dirigiéndose al médico. - "Va a saber lo que se siente volar en un Veritech, y no precisamente desde la cabina."

- "Claro Capitán." - Le dijo el hombre ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de arrebatos de parte de los familiares de sus pacientes. - "Otra cosa, ¿quiere estar presente? Lo entenderé si no lo desea."

- "¡Claro que quiero estar presente!" - Dijo Rick casi como un reclamo.

- "Entonces pase a la sala para que las enfermeras lo preparen." - Claudia y el médico vieron como el joven desaparecía tras las puertas de la sala.

- "Debe de disculparlo, doctor. Es muy arrebatado, y cuando se trata de Lisa no piensa."

- "Lo sé, Comandante, lo sé. Han sido meses difíciles."

- "Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad doctor?" - Cuestionó una preocupada Claudia.

- "No lo puedo asegurar, pero la capitana es fuerte. Sólo tenemos que tener su presión bajo control y todo saldrá bien." - El doctor se despidió de Claudia y se dirigió a la misma puerta por donde Rick había desaparecido. Claudia se dirigió a una de las sillas en la sala de espera, se sentó y unió sus manos para rezar.

& & & & &

Rick, ya vestido con el tradicional traje de papel azul, entró a la habitación donde Lisa se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ver tantos aparatos en donde se mostraba los latidos del corazón, la presión, y tantas otras cosas que él no entendía. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa y le dio un beso en su frente, que estaba cubierta por el gorro protector.

- "Rick, llegaste." - Le dijo con voz cansada la mujer.

- "No creerás que iba a dejarte sola precisamente hoy, ¿verdad? Ni el mismo Khayron podría alejarme de ti en estos momentos." - Lisa le regaló una cansada sonrisa. - "¿Cómo te sientes?"

- "Cansada y adolorida. ¡No sabes lo que duele Rick!" - El joven le dio un beso en los labios para después dirigir su mano al abultado vientre de su mujer.

- "No es bueno que hagas sufrir a tu madre, ya yo la hice sufrir por los dos." - Lisa llevó su mano con intravenosa hacia la mano de su marido que descansaba sobre su vientre mientras no podía evitar sonreír ante el comentario del joven. La enfermera que había estado preparando a Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada, pues estaba más que enterada de todo lo que ese piloto despistado había hecho sufrir a su ahora esposa. Lisa apretó los ojos al sentir una nueva contracción, y por instinto se tomó de la mano de su marido. Éste le colmó la frente con besos deseando que pudieran ser anestesia y calmaran el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

En ese momento iban entrando el médico con un séquito de enfermeras y doctores que le ayudarían en el parto.

- "Capitán Hunter, si llegara a sentirse mal . . ." - Comenzó a decir el médico.

- "No se preocupen por mí. Su prioridad debe de ser Lisa." - Le respondió antes de que el doctor terminara. - "Te amo." - Le dijo a su esposa mientras apretaba un poco más su mano al ver el rostro de dolor de ésta ante una nueva contracción.

Ante las indicaciones del médico, Lisa comenzó a pujar para ayudar a su hijo a llegar al mundo. Rick sujetaba su mano mientras pedía al cielo que todo saliera bien. El estrés había causado que Lisa tuviera que abandonar su trabajo durante los últimos meses de su embarazo. Había tenido problemas de presión y él se había encargado de consentirla, pero en ese momento sentía que no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, excepto sujetar su mano. El muchacho vigilaba constantemente las máquinas a las que su mujer estaba conectada. Sabía que su presión estaba subiendo y bajando, pero al parecer todo estaba en los parámetros normales, pues los médicos seguían concentrados en el parto.

- "¡Ya coronó!" - Le dijo emocionado el médico a la pareja y Rick, entre _te amos_, felicitó a su mujer con un beso en su frente sudada.

Unos minutos después, el llanto inocente de un bebé se dejó escuchar en la sala de partos.

- "Es un varón." - Les comunicó el médico. - "¿Quisiera cortar el cordón umbilical, capitán?"

- "¡Claro!" se emocionó el nuevo padre mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de su esposa y se dirigía hacía el médico quien le ofrecía unas tijeras quirúrgicas.

Lisa observó cómo su marido cortaba ese cordón que la había mantenido unida a su hijo por casi nueve meses. Pensó que a pesar del cansancio, todo había valido la pena con tal de ver ese momento. Rick no podía creer que ese pequeñito fuera suyo y de la mujer que amaba. Mientras cortaba el cordón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y al hacerlo, volteó a ver a su esposa con devoción y le articuló un te amo.

El médico llevó al recién nacido al lado de sus padres. Lisa al verlo, le dio un beso en la frente. Rick no pudo más que acariciar la espalda de su bebé y besar a su mujer en la frente. No podía estar más feliz. Todo había salido bien.

El doctor estaba por tomar al bebé para que las enfermeras lo limpiaran, cuando las máquinas se volvieron locas. Una enfermera tomó al bebé de los brazos del médico mientras él revisaba a la nueva madre.

- "Su presión está aumentando peligrosamente, doctor." - Le dijo una enfermera al hombre.

- "¿Qué sucede, doctor?" - Cuestionó Rick asustado.

- "Retírese por favor, capitán. Nosotros nos encargamos." - Ordenó el doctor al desesperado hombre que veía como Lisa sudaba y se retorcía.

- "¡No me voy! Tiene que salvarla doctor." - Gritaba el joven desesperado mientras se aferraba a la mano de su mujer.

Dos enfermeros tuvieron que obligarlo a salir casi a rastras para que los dejara trabajar.

- "¡Nooooo! Lisa por favor no me dejes." - Seguía gritando mientras los dos hombres lo llevaban casi a rastras a la salida. Rick no pudo ver a Lisa mientras lo sacaban, pues los médicos y enfermeras se habían echado sobre ella como abejas a la miel.

Claudia y los Sterlings se levantaron de su lugar al ver como Rick forcejeaba con unos enfermeros y gritaba cosas que no pudieron entender. Claudia inmediatamente le pidió a Max que trajera un calmante para su amigo. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que Claudia estaba a su lado, Rick se echó a sus brazos llorando como un bebé.

- "¿Qué sucede?" - Cuestionó Claudia mientras sobaba su espalda para calmarlo.

- "No lo sé. Todo estaba bien. Mi hijo nació Claudia. Lo puedes creer. ¡Soy papá! Pero entonces las máquinas enloquecieron y me sacaron de ahí a empujones. Claudia, si algo le pasa a Lisa, yo me muero." - La morena sintió como el chico se hundió más en su hombro, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su uniforme.

El chico de anteojos que había ido a buscar un calmante para su amigo regresó unos minutos después con un té y una pastilla. Rick no quería tomarlos, pero Miriya logró convencerlo con técnicas no muy convencionales.

Unos minutos después, Rick se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Se veía cansado, ojeroso. Tenía sus brazos recargados en sus piernas y su cabeza agachada. No hablaba ni se movía. Era como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera ahí, como un Veritech abandonado después de la guerra.

Los minutos seguían pasando y nadie les informaba nada. Claudia estaba recargada en la pared, mientras que Max y Miriya estaban sentados cerca de Rick tomados de la mano.

Todos se repetían en silencio que todo saldría bien, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- "Capitán Hunter, su hijo ya está en los cuneros." - Le avisó una enfermera al nuevo padre.

- "Vamos Rick, quiero conocer a mi sobrino." - Le dijo Max mientras lo tomaba por el brazo. Claudia lo tomó por el otro brazo y Rick se dejó arrastrar como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

El estar ahí, en los cuneros, frente a su hijo, hizo que Rick reaccionara. Lo veía embelesado. Era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo él lo sentía como lo más grande y poderoso. Todos estaban admirando al pequeño y felicitaban a Rick cuando el médico de Lisa finalmente se acercó.

- "Capitán Hunter." - Le habló el hombre seriamente.

- "¿Cómo está Lisa, doctor?" - Preguntó Rick consternado mientras se aceraba a él.

- "Por favor sígame." - A ninguno de los presentes les gustó el tono que el médico estaba utilizando, pero nadie quiso intervenir ni hacer preguntas.

Sin esperar al médico, Rick se dirigió a la sala de parto. Su corazón se detuvo y todo desapareció a su alrededor. Únicamente veía a su esposa, Lisa, acostada en esa plancha de parto, con los ojos cerrados, quieta, no sonreía, no se quejaba, no lo regañaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de su amada y la llevó a sus labios.

- "Lisa." - Murmuró mientras se abrazaba a ella y después llenaba su rostro de besos. - "No puedes dejarme, no puedes." - Como salido de un sueño, comenzó a sentir el calor de cuerpo de su mujer, y escuchó su rítmico y lento latido. - "¡Mi amor, estas viva! Creí que te había perdido." - Exclamó el joven mientras sentía la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

- "Ella ya está bien muchacho, sólo está cansada. Logramos estabilizarla y en cualquier momento la vamos a pasar a un cuarto." - Confesó el médico.

- "Gracias doctor." Agradeció el joven sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Quince minutos después pasaron a Lisa a una habitación, y Rick no se le despegó. Se sentó en un sillón al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su esposa quien aún dormía plácidamente. Claudia y los Sterling entraron para ver a su amiga, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pues querían que Rick también descansara. Decidieron que irían a la base a informarles a todos que ya el pequeño Hunter-Hayes había nacido y mostrarles las fotos que le habían tomado, y que regresarían más tarde, ya que Lisa hubiera despertado. Claudia quiso quedarse, pero Rick le dijo que ella también debía descansar.

Lisa comenzó a despertar finalmente y al ver a su alrededor, notó a su marido dormido en el sofá cerca de su cama. Su mano sujetaba la de ella. Se veía cansado. Rick despertó al sentir el movimiento de la mano de Lisa.

- "¡Lisa! Felicidades amor. Ya eres mamá." – Le dijo Rick mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

- "Felicidades a ti también. Tú también ya eres papá." – Lo felicitó mientras le sobaba la cabeza. "¿Dónde está el bebé?"

- "Me dijeron que iban a esperar a que despertaras para traértelo y que le des de comer." – En ese momento tocó el botón que lo comunicaba con la base de enfermeras y les informó que su esposa ya había despertado.

Unos minutos después, una enfermera entró a la habitación empujando una pequeña cuna. Lisa y Rick se emocionaron. Rick había estado tan preocupado por Lisa que apenas y había visto a su bebé.

- "¿Quiere cargar a su bebé?" – Cuestionó la enfermera al chico. Rick quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo.

- "Hazlo amor, no tengas miedo." – Lo alentó su esposa.

La enfermera puso al pequeñín en los temblorosos brazos del piloto. Rick estaba sin palabras, si haberlo visto nacer y cortar el cordón umbilical lo había emocionado, el tenerlo en brazos simplemente no tenía palabras. Era tan pequeño y delicado. Quería tocar su rostro, contar sus dedos, acariciar la alfombra de cabello cobrizo que adornaba su cabeza. Comenzó a hablarle a su bebé, y mientras lo hacía, se dirigía a la cama de su esposa, donde ya ella, ayudada por la enfermera, se había sentado.

Con infinita ternura, Rick depositó al bebé en brazos de Lisa. Ella estaba extasiada al ver tanta perfección en algo tan pequeñito. El bebé se acurrucó contra su pecho. Se veía tranquilo. Entonces la enfermera le dijo que era hora de darle de comer, y le ayudó a hacerlo por primera vez. Rick estaba embelesado, quería guardar en su memoria aquella imagen de la mujer que amaba, amamantando por primera vez a su hijo.

El joven no pudo más que acercarse a la cama, y con sumo cuidado sentarse al lado de su mujer, abrazarla, y observar como su hijo comía por primera vez.

- "Simplemente hermoso." – Fue todo lo que pudo decir ante esa imagen.

- "El médico ha permitido que el bebé se quede en la habitación con ustedes, pero vamos a venir contantemente a revisar que ambos estén en perfectas condiciones." – Informó la enfermera mientras colocaba al bebé en la pequeña cunita.

La puerta se abrió y uno a uno entraron Claudia, los Sterling, el trío, Gloval, y Mendell. Cada uno de ellos llevaba obsequios para la nueva madre y el bebé, incluyendo flores y chocolates.

- "No debería dejar a tantas personas en el cuarto, pero esta vez haré una excepción." - Les dijo la enfermera antes de salir. Para Claudia no pasó desapercibida la mirada y la sonrisa que la enfermera y el Doctor Mendell intercambiaran antes de que la chica saliera del cuarto.

- "Vaya jefe, espero que hayas dormido bien estos meses porque de ahora en adelante el dormir va a pasar a segundo plano." – Le dijo Max a su amigo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

Los visitantes sólo se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, pues sabían que Lisa estaba exhausta y que Rick también necesitaba descansar. Todos estaban felices de la llegada del nuevo miembro de esa singular familia. Al igual de estar complacidos al escuchar el nombre que habían decidido para el bebé. Hubo muchas especulaciones sobre cómo le llamarían. Finalmente los nuevos padres informaron que el niño se llamaría Ronald, por Roy Fokker y el Almirante Donald Hayes.

Lisa, con bebé en brazos, le hizo un gesto a su marido para pedirle que se sentara junto a ella una vez que se quedaron solos. Rick se acercó y con sumo cuidado se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su mujer. Ambos pensaron en todo lo que había pasado en esos casi cuatro años, desde aquel accidente que había mandado a Rick al hospital, y todo lo que aconteció después de eso. Sabían que en sus vidas, había una historia antes y después de ese accidente, y que aunque les había costado trabajo llegar hasta el momento que ahora estaban disfrutando, todo lo ocurrido sirvió para unirlos más y para que ambos se dieran cuenta lo que el uno significaba en la vida del otro.

- "Te amo, Rick. Los amo a los dos. A ti, y al pequeño Ronald."

- "Yo también los amo a los dos, Lisa. Te amo."

Poco a poco, la pareja se quedó dormida en brazos del otro. Cuando la enfermera entró, tomó al pequeño bebé y lo depositó en su cunita. Antes de irse, no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a esa pareja de enamorados.

La enfermera vio como Rick apretó un poco más su abrazo alrededor de su esposa y murmuró un te amo que fue correspondido de la misma manera por su esposa. Aún dormidos, no podían negar sus sentimientos por el otro.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron dejando ahí a la nueva familia, cobijados por el manto de la noche y el increíble amor que los unía.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme hasta aquí, por haber leído la historia, y por haberme dejado tan lindos reviews. No puedo dejar de mencionarlos: Reeven, Moni Gzz, Kmi-17, RealHunter, Mafekes, Silvestre28, Nia06, Luz Estrella, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, Darthmocy, Sango-Tsunade, adrsanma, Amy-Black-Nara, Arjuy, Norma Elizabeth, Cindy-jhonny, Sary Hayase, Grey, Alyshaluz, Rickandlisaforever (Thank you for taking the time to read it.), Karina Natsumi, Lorena, Romulus Marvelous y Witch_Ivyblue. Gracias a sus palabras de apoyo, esta historia siguió tomando forma y pude terminarla.**

**Saludos a México, Chile, España, USA, Perú, Bolivia, Argentina, Ecuador, Panamá, Francia, Costa Rica, Honduras, Paraguay, Venezuela, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Suiza, Guatemala, Dinamarca, Reino Unido, Colombia, Australia, Nueva Zelanda , Uruguay, Brasil, Noruega, e Italia.**

**Gracias también a todos los que anónimamente siguieron la historia hasta aquí. Para mi cuenta mucho el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerla.**

**  
No puedo irme sin mencionar a tres personas que han estado a mi lado en esta historia y que me han aguantado, consolado y animado a seguir adelante.**

**RealHunter, gracias por tus elocuentes palabras, y por siempre ayudarme a ver más allá y tratar de ser mejor. Saludos a ti y a esposita.**

**Sary, gracias por siempre tener la palabra adecuada y alentarme a seguir. Gracias por dejarme compartir contigo el amor que siento por Rick y Lisa, y algunos otros.**

**Silvestre, no puedo irme sin agradecerte el haber estado ahí conmigo cuando las ideas ya no fluían, o no encontraba las palabras para expresarlas. Gracias por hacer hasta lo imposible para que mi musa traviesa regresara.**

* * *

**Creo que ya no me queda más que agradecer a Rick y Lisa, pues es gracias a ellos que pude conocerlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Les deseo todo lo mejor. Un gran abrazo a todos y nuevamente GRACIAS por haber leído, y por haberme hecho parte de su gusto por esta hermosa serie y el amor de esta pareja.**

**Lisa Hayes Hunter**


End file.
